Te Esperare
by Ali-angelita19
Summary: Ella acababa de mudarse a Danville. Había dejado a su vida pasada atrás. Pero su persona especial se había quedado. Conocer a Phineas Flynn no fue una coincidencia; fue un desastre. Ahora ella deberá de evitar al pelirrojo a todo momento.
1. El Inicio

_**Ella lo había abandonado todo. ¿Y por culpa de quien? De su madre, claro.**_  
 _ **Y tener apoyo de parte de ella no era nada. Acababa de abandonar a su mejor amigo para dirigirse a una dichosita ciudad llamada "Danville"**_  
 _ **Que estupidez**_

* * *

Capitulo – I

EL INICIO

-  
Favor de abrir otra página: watch?v=KZHSR5

Isabella  
-

Recuerdo que cuando tenía seis años, mis padres discutían todo el tiempo.  
Gritaban durante horas interminables; se enojaban por todo; discutían incluso si era porque la sal se había derramado sobre el café.  
Mamá a veces lloraba durante las noches y papá incluso llegaba a dormirse conmigo.  
Una noche, mientras yo dormía, mi madre entro a mi cuarto, prendió la luz, y me despertó.  
—Isa, Isabella; despierta hija, despierta Isa —me agitó el brazo suavemente.  
—¿Qué sucede, mamá?  
—A mamá le dieron un nuevo trabajo y ahora nos vamos a mudar.  
—¿Ahora mismo?  
—Sí; empaca tus cosas y te veo en veinte minutos dentro del auto.  
Me dio un beso en la coronilla y después salió de mi habitación.  
Mire el reloj del tocador.  
«3:24 am»  
¿Quién viajaba a esas malditas horas de la madrugada? Es decir; los niños de seis años también tenían que descansar.  
De mala gana me levante de la cama y me vestí con un simple pans lila y una playera blanca con letras en grande rosas que decían _"DORA LA EXPLORADORA JAMÁS ME FALLA"_  
No era mi culpa tener esa playera; solo tenía seis años  
Cogí las siete maletas de princesas que mi papá me había comprado para ir a Alemania y comencé por meter la ropa. Después continúe con los zapatos. Luego los accesorios y artículos de valor. En una maleta metí mis juguetes y en otra mis peluches. Y en la séptima maleta guarde exclusivamente mis preciados libros.  
Mire el cuarto vació y me pregunte; ¿enserio que esto no era un sueño? Es decir; un día soy una niña de seis años que vive felizmente en París con sus padres, familiares y amigos y, al día siguiente por la madrugada, me mudo.  
Que estupidez  
Saque cuatro maletas y las metí al auto. Fui por las otras cinco restantes y, mientras luchaba desesperadamente en un inútil intento por hacerme de las cinco maletas, me encontré a mi papá de camino al carro.  
—¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?  
—Eso sería increíble, muchas gracias.  
Tomó tres maletas y las llevó consigo hasta al auto mientras yo arrastraba a las otras dos restantes por el piso.  
Al meter las maletas al auto, note que solo estaban mis maletas y las de mamá.  
—¿Y tus maletas? —le expresé confundida a papá  
Él se inclinó hasta quedar de mi estatura y me tomó de los hombros.  
—Princesa… —dio un suspiro doloroso y yo temblé por ello—… Yo no iré con ustedes —murmuró.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Mira, tú mamá y yo últimamente no nos hemos estado llevando bien y, bueno, creemos que lo mejor para los tres es que ella y yo nos separemos.  
—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?  
—No pequeña, no entiendes; tú mamá y yo nos vamos a divorciar.  
Y mi cabeza comenzó a buscar la palabra _divorcio_ dentro del diccionario mental.  
 ** _"Divorcio: Cuando una pareja de casados se separa definitivamente y ya no son marido y mujer"_**  
—¿Qué?...  
—Isabella, sé que tú lo podrás entender porque, a pesar de que tengas seis años, has madurado muy rápido y tienes la mentalidad de una niña de doce años. Y tú también lo sabes perfectamente —me acaricio la mejilla y sentí que iba a llorar—. ¿Lo entiendes?  
—Si no fuera por esos montones de libros que me compraron desde los tres años, te juro que no entendería nada; ojala y jamás me los hubieras comprado.  
Papá dio una carcajada y después me observó.  
—Así que… ¿Mi custodia se la quedara mamá? —murmure curiosa.  
—Discutimos mucho tiempo sobre eso y, cuando Vivian me dijo que consiguió un empleó con un fabuloso sueldo, decidimos que, si queríamos que tuvieras un buen futuro, tendríamos que tener buenos recursos, así que era mejor que fueras con ella.  
—¿Vendré a visitarte?  
—Yo me asegurare de ello.  
—Adiós papi. Gracias por todo.  
—Adiós princesa. Te extrañare.  
Me dio un beso en la coronilla y después me abrazó fuertemente.  
Al separarnos, di media vuelta sobre mis talones y me metí al auto.  
Mamá ya estaba adentro esperándome.  
—¿Estás lista?  
—¿A dónde iremos?  
—A Nueva York; una zona grandiosa de los Estados Unidos.  
—Así que se separan —susurre sin rodeos.  
—¿Te lo ha contado?  
—Lo suficiente para saber que no le veré dentro de algunos años.  
—Es lo mejor para todos —me acarició con suavidad el rostro.  
—Si a ustedes los hace feliz, supongo que estará bien para mí.  
—Me alegro que a tu edad seas tan madura y razonable.  
—Sí, sí. Arranca el auto antes de que me arrepienta y salga llorando como lo hacen los de mi edad.  
Mamá rio brevemente y después dio marcha al auto.  
Mire por la ventana el hermoso paisaje que París me mostraba.  
Sabía que iba a ser muy difícil para mamá tener que criarme sin un hombre a su lado y, por mi parte, sin una figura paterna a la cual seguir de ejemplo.  
Y no solo eso, si no tuviera la mentalidad de una chica de doce, estaría pataleando, llorando y completamente confundida de lo que estaba pasando.  
Mientras subía al avión, me puse a pensar que todo iba a cambiar para mí.  
Mientras veía por la ventana, supe que nunca más volvería a ver a mis amigos del preescolar y que jamás le había declarado mi amor al niño que me gustaba.  
Supe que ese era el adiós y que me estaba alejando del lugar de en donde yo había nacido; París.

Me talle los ojos cuando escuche la voz irritante de mamá despertándome.  
—Isabella, despierta; ya hemos llegado. En siete minutos el avión aterriza.  
Mamá estaba contenta. Y supongo que lo entendía. Es decir; no creo que hubiera sido muy bonito pasar el resto de tu vida con una persona a la que no le amas.  
Pero anda que, por lo menos había comprendido por qué mamá me había mandado a un curso de inglés de ocho meses.  
Cuando tomamos el taxi, mamá me dijo que tardaríamos en llegar a nuestra nueva "casita" dentro de dos horas. Me acurruque en su regazo y me volví a dormir.  
Cuando me desperté, me deleite con el maravilloso paisaje.  
Tanta naturaleza en un lugar me era imposible de creer.  
—¿Ya hemos llegado?  
—En un minuto estaremos en frente de nuestra casa.  
Y es que, a pesar de tener los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar durante el viaje, mi boca seguía abierta por el hermoso lugar.  
Pequeños parques con muchas áreas verdes. Las casas eran muy bonitas y los jardines gigantescos y llenos de plantas y vida.  
De repente el taxi se detuvo y mamá murmuró:  
—Hemos llegado.  
Era perfecta. Era de dos pisos y estaba pintada por fuera de un color blanco con naranja. No solo tenía un jardín con caminito hasta la puerta, sino que también tenía jardín trasero.  
Bajamos las maletas en cinco viajes.  
—¿Quieres ver tú habitación?  
—Éste… No… Creo que mejor voy a darle un recorrido a… A la calle.  
Y salí de la casa.  
Al principio me había sentido emocionada pero, después, recordé a papá y a París. Nueva York era hermoso, pero sin papá no sería lo mismo.  
Me senté en una banqueta y comencé a llorar; a pesar de tener la mentalidad de una chica de doce años, a veces me sentía como a una niña de seis.  
—¿Por qué lloras, niña?  
Cuando alcé la mirada, me encontré con un crío como de mi edad.  
—¿A ti que te interesa?  
—Bueno, es que una niña tan bonita como tú no debería de estar llorando.  
«Sí; definitivamente era de mi edad.; su mentalidad era de la de un niño de seis o siete años»  
—Mejor vete a jugar con tus muñecos o con tus carritos.  
—Anda que, perdóname; solo quería ayudar.  
—Pues no lo has hecho bastante bien.  
—Soy Santiago.  
—Isabella.  
—Veamos… ¿Isabella? Entonces te llamaras… Izzy.  
—¿Disculpa? ¿Pero quién te ha dado derecho de cambiarme el nombre?  
—Perdóname, pero solo quería hacerte reír.  
—No me digas, ¿tus padres te han comprado muchos libros desde que eras un bebé?  
—Desde que tenía cuatro años. ¿Te han hecho lo mismo a ti?  
—Desde los tres años.  
Me sonrió dulcemente y por fin pude sentirme comprendida. Después de todo, él era como un niño de diez años y yo como una de doce.  
—¿Quieres ir con mi amigo Christian al parque?  
—¿A él también lo han hecho leer sus padres?  
—No, él si piensa como un crío de seis años. Pero yo le ayudo a comprender el mundo. ¿Quieres ayudarme a ayudarlo?  
Y le sonreí.  
Por lo menos ya no sería la niña fenómeno del vecindario.

Isabella a los 6 años, 10 años después = 16 años

Preescolar pasamos.  
Primaria nos unió.  
Secundaria nos convirtió en inseparables.  
Y en primer semestre de Bachillerato, Santiago parecía mi novio.  
Supongo que fue normal; estuvimos juntos durante diez años y, no solo nos tocaba en los mismos grupos, sino que también era mi vecino.  
Cuando mamá me dijo que le habían ascendido de puesto en su trabajo, yo me sentí realmente muy feliz por ello, claro, hasta que me dijo que nos teníamos que mudar a una ciudad llamada Danville.  
Sí, me sentía igual de devastada de cuando me dijo que nos íbamos de París, pero no podía hacer nada por ello; "Mientras ella fuera feliz, yo lo sería"  
El problema era, ¿cómo le iba a decir a Santiago que me mudaba?

—Eres impredecible.  
—¿Disculpa? Yo no fui la que decidió mudarse.  
—No, pero por lo menos una señal de que te vas. No que sueltas la sopa así como si nada.  
—A mamá la ascendieron de puesto, y si ella es…  
—Sí, sí; lo sé; sí ella es feliz, tú también lo serás. Pero eso no lo justifica, ¿y tú felicidad?  
—Eso queda en segundo plano. Ella es más importante que yo.  
—Isabella, mírame; esto es importante; ¿y Santiago?  
—No me hables de él ahorita que no sé qué carajos voy a hacer aún.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
—Mírame, Mayra. ¿Qué crees que piense cuando le diga "adiós"? ¿No crees que me dé una bofetada o que rompa nuestro dije de amistad?  
—Eres muy paranoica, Isabella. Él lo entenderá.  
—Yo no creo eso.  
Al escuchar esa voz, me dio escalofríos.  
—Nadie está al tanto de ti, Christian.  
—Y tampoco al tanto de ti, Mayra.  
—Espera, ¿qué has dicho cuando llegaste? —murmure.  
—¿Qué Santiago no querrá entender que te vas? Isabella, conoces a Santiago; sabes que él si es impredecible.  
—Espera un momento; ¿tú sabes que me voy?  
—Tú mamá le ha contado casi a medio mundo de su mudanza. Pero Santiago no sabe porque no ha vistió a tú madre.  
Esto era un infierno. Santiago me mataría.  
—Feliz cumpleaños, Christian. —murmure perdida.  
—Gracias. ¿Iras a mi "fiesta"?  
—Sí, supongo que ahí le diré "adiós a Santiago"

Cuando dieron las ocho en punto, salí de mi casa y crucé la calle hasta llegar a la casa de Christian. Supongo que ser _impredecible_ era lo mío.  
—Feliz cumpleaños.  
—Gracias, preciosa.  
Le entregue la pequeña caja y, al abrirla, me sonrió enormemente.  
—¿Un dije de amistad?  
—Más bien es un collar. Y éste solo será entre Isabella y Christian; nada de Santiago.  
—Gracias. ¿Quieres pastel? Hay haya adentro.  
—No gracias. ¿Sabes dónde está Santiago?  
—Así que has venido por él —no fue una pregunta.  
—En parte.  
—Está arriba; en la azotea.  
—Gracias —y gire sobre mis talones para adentrarme a mi misión imposible.  
—¡Suerte, Izzy!  
Creo que Christian era el impredecible.

Cuando abrí la puerta de la azotea, lo vi.  
Estaba de espaldas, y sus brazos estaban recargados en el barandal.  
Jamás me aburriría de su cabello castaño que se daba a notar mucho.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró  
—Veo que has estado practicando mucho en tu sentido agudo.  
—Eres muy torpe, Isabella; es muy fácil saber que se trata de ti.  
Me puse a un lado suyo y lo mire de frente.  
—¿Ya has entregado la tarea de cálculo integral?  
—Sí, fue todo un rollo —expresé con fastidio.  
—La maestra me dijo que si le besaba me sacaría un diez.  
—¿Y lo has hecho? —susurre espantada.  
Me observó por un momento con sus orbes verdes y pensé que iba enserio.  
—Claro que no —carcajeó—. La vieja es una pervertida y jamás le daría la satisfacción de que recibiera un beso mío.  
—Lo dices como si tus besos fueran lo mejor.  
—Es que realmente lo son.  
—Apuesto a que hay mejores besadores que tú.  
— _¿Apuestas?_ ¿Estás diciendo que te tengo que besar para probártelo?  
—¡No! —enrojecí—. Sabes que no me refería a eso.  
—Pero lo has dicho.  
Se acercó a mí, y sentí su respiración sobre mi nariz.  
—¿Qué te sucede, Santiago? Es que no vamos a arruinar nuestra amistad por una tontería como ésta —lo empuje y solo me miro molesto.  
—Es que tú solo quieres "esto". ¿Jamás te has puesto a pensar como sería si tú y yo estuviéramos juntos?  
—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Somos mejores amigos desde los seis años! ¿Quieres romper la racha?  
—¡Es que esto no es ninguna racha, Isabella! ¿Siempre lo has visto así?  
—¡No! —me tape los ojos con fuerza. Esto no estaba yendo tan bien de cómo lo planeaba—. Santiago… Dime a dónde quieres llevar esto.  
Y, sin previo aviso, me jalo de la cintura y mis labios se encontraron con los de él.  
Jamás me imagine que eso pasara. Es decir; ¡por dios, era Santiago! Era mi mejor amigo desde diez años antes.  
Me busco con desesperación pero, a la vez, con ternura. Como si todo se detuviera y su sabor fuera lo único que existiera para mí.  
Cuando se separó, hundió su cabeza en mi cuello con mucha suavidad.  
—¿Ahora me crees cuando te digo que yo beso increíble?  
Enrojecí por completo y oculte mi rostro en su pecho.  
—Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, así que te escribí un poema. No estoy preparado para verte a los ojos, así que quédate así hasta que termine.  
Respiro con mucha profundidad durante unos cuantos segundos y, cuando se tranquilizó, abrió la boca.  
— _" Soy tú mejor amigo;_  
 _tú pañuelo de lágrimas,_  
 _de amores perdidos._  
 _Te recargas en mi hombro,_  
 _tú llanto no cesa,_  
 _yo solo te acaricio._  
 _Y me dices ¿por qué la vida es tan cruel con mis sentimientos?_  
 _Yo solo te abrazo,_  
 _y te consuelo._  
 _Me pides mil concejos para protegerte de tu próximo encuentro,_  
 _sabes que te cuido._  
 _Lo que no sabes es que,_  
 _yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas,_  
 _yo quisiera ser tú llanto,_  
 _ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_  
 _yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada,_  
 _yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada._  
 _Tú te me quedas viendo,_  
 _y me preguntas si algo me está pasando,_  
 _y yo no sé qué hacer,_  
 _si tú supieras que me estoy muriendo,_  
 _quisiera decirte lo que yo siento,_  
 _pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces,_  
 _y que solo en mi mente vivas para siempre..._  
 _Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas,_  
 _yo quisiera ser tu llanto,_  
 _ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_  
 _yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada,_  
 _yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada."_  
—Qué bonito —murmure apenas.  
—¿Debo tomar eso como una señal? —río.  
—Santiago… —me separe de él y lo mire a los ojos—… Me tengo que ir.  
—¿Por qué? Aún no termina la fiesta y…  
—No, no me refiero a eso —tome aire y me prepare para lo que venía—. Me voy de Nueva York. Me mudo.  
Y no supe si fue shock o simplemente se quedó pensando. Éste era un cambio drástico para ambos.  
—¿Por qué? —susurró apenas.  
—A mamá la ascendieron de puesto. Iremos a una ciudad llamada Danville.  
—Ven —me jaló de la muñeca.  
—¿Qué haces?  
—Iremos a tú casa y te ayudare a guardar tú equipaje.  
—¿Qué?

—La pizza estuvo deliciosa —carcajeó.  
—Gracias, Santiago.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Por ayudarme a recoger mis cosas.  
—Oye, para eso están los amigos, ¿no es así?  
—Sobre eso…  
—No te preocupes; olvida el beso de hace unas horas y ya.  
—Pero…  
—No te preocupes, Izzy.

—¿No será un adiós para siempre, verdad?  
—Claro que no, siempre va a ver una oportunidad de que se vuelvan a ver.  
—Lo voy a extrañar bastante.  
—Y estoy segura de que él a ti.  
Recargue mi cabeza sobre la ventana y supuse que sería un trayecto bastante largo.

—Mamá, he tenido una pesadilla.  
—¿Qué has soñado? —murmuró distraída mientras conducía.  
—Soñé el día en que nos fuimos de París.  
Mamá quedo muda; a ella no le gustaba hablar mucho de ello. Y la comprendía, jamás me había dicho cuál había sido el problema entre ella y papá que los había llevado a separarse.  
—Eso… Es muy malo.  
Y un silencio infernal se apodero del auto.  
Mire por la ventana y me recargue en el asiento.  
—¿Isabella?  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Bienvenida a Danville.  
Y ahí estábamos; enfrente de nuestra nueva casa.  
No era como si me pusiera a dar saltitos como niña pequeña al ver nuestro nuevo hogar.  
—¿Bajamos las maletas ya?  
—Yo las bajo.  
—¿Segura? Son muchas.  
—Sí, no te preocupes. Además el camión de la mudanza aún no llega.  
—Bueno, si tú insistes…  
Mamá salió del auto y se llevó con ella las maletas que más pudo cargar.  
Me queda quieta y le subí al estéreo mientras escuchaba "Polygraph, Right Now!" de "Spill Canvas"  
No es que no quisiese vivir en Danville; es más, sería una nueva aventura para mamá y para mí. El problema era que me había adaptado perfectamente a Nueva York y, que lamentablemente, mis sentimientos hacia Santiago apenas estaban comenzando a florecer.  
Saque de mi bolsillo una foto de la secundaria en donde aparecíamos Santiago, Christian y yo.  
Era una foto demasiado valiosa para mí.  
Mi teléfono vibro y tuve que bajar el volumen de la música.  
Mensaje de mamá.  
«Tengo una sorpresa para ti. Entra a la casa»  
—Supongo que ésta se ha convertido en la semana de las sorpresas —murmure.  
Baje del auto con dos maletas de carrito, cerré la puerta del auto con el pie y, al instante en que lo hice, la foto se resbalo de mis dedos y el viento se la llevo como si fuese una hoja de papel.  
—¡Detente! ¡No te vayas! —grite ofuscada.  
Y, como si por arte de magia fuera, una mano atrapó la foto.  
No se inmuto ni por un momento y ni se molestó en mirar la foto.  
Cuando sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los míos, me sentí jodida.  
Señalo la foto con su dedo índice y después me señalo a mí. Solo pude asentir.  
—Muchas gracias —susurre cuando me la dio.  
—Emm… Sí… No deberías dejar que una foto te domine y huya de ti —bromeó.  
—Bueno, parece que no soy fotogénica.  
Él dio una enorme carcajada y solté una risita.  
—Phineas.  
—Isabella —contesté.  
—¿Te mudas?  
—Sí… —suspire—… Supongo que eso es bueno.  
—¿De dónde vienes?  
—Nueva York.  
—Guau; Danville no es tan prestigioso como Nueva York.  
—Amm… No es la gran cosa —murmure—. ¿Vives por aquí?  
—Sí. ¿Y tú a donde te mudas?  
—Estamos justo en frente de mi casa.  
—¿Enserio? Pues mi casa es la que está enfrente de la tuya.  
—¿Enserio? —repetí.  
—Sí —sonrío.  
Mi teléfono sonó y vi que tenía otro mensaje de mamá.  
«¿Por qué te tardas tanto?»  
—Esto… Fue un gusto Phineas, pero me tengo que ir.  
—No te preocupes. Hasta luego, Isabella.  
Di media vuelta sobre mis talones y me metí a la casa.  
—¿Por qué te has tardado? —cuestiono mamá con una caja de cartón entre manos.  
—Larga historia. ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa?  
—¡Pinki!  
Una pequeña cabeza se asomó por la caja y comenzó a ladrar. Me acerque y divagué a una cachorrita chihuahua. Era muy pequeña y temblaba demasiado.  
—¿De dónde le has sacado?  
—Tengo mis contactos —di una carcajada y tome a "Pinki" entre mis brazos—. Es a cambio del hermano que tanto pedias.  
—Por lo menos ya no estaré sola mientras tú estás en tu trabajo.  
Cuando subí a mi habitación, descubrí maravillosa que la ventana era como la réplica de mi antigua recamara.  
En cuanto el camión de mudanzas llegó, mamá y yo nos pusimos manos a la obra para remodelar todo y estar cómodas.

El despertador sonó y tuve ganas de romperlo.  
«8:40 am»  
Cuando baje duchada a la cocina, mamá me preparó un rápido desayuno y me miró fijamente.  
—Anda que, ¿tengo monos en la cara?  
—Isabella, hoy vamos darle una vuelta a tú escuela.  
—Apenas llevamos un día en Danville y ya me has encontrado una escuela.  
—De hecho ya estás inscrita.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Tengo mis contactos.

Al llegar a la escuela no divague absolutamente nada; es decir, toda la escuela estaba rodeada de muros de más de cuatro metros de altura.  
Y a cada esquina de las enormes puertas, se encontraban cinco guardias.  
Mamá y yo entramos.  
Era como estar viendo una ciudad en versión mini adulta.  
"Nacional Instituto de Danville; NID"  
Áreas verdes se encontraban en todos lados. Los chicos y las chicas se veían calmados y todos portaban con un uniforme bien colocado.  
—¿Tienes alguna idea de donde se encuentre la dirección? —murmure disimuladamente a mamá.  
—Ni idea.  
Nos acercamos a una chica que estaba leyendo en una banca y mamá me ínsito a preguntarle.  
—¿Disculpa, nos puedes decir en donde se encuentra la dirección?  
—Si gustan las puedo llevar personalmente.  
—Sería un placer —expresó mamá.  
Se levantó y la seguimos.  
—¿Eres nueva?  
—Lamentablemente.  
—No es tan malo éste lugar. Te adaptaras rápido, supongo.  
—¿En qué semestre vas?  
—En el tercero. ¿Tú a cual entraras?  
—Al mismo.  
Me miro atravesó de sus lentes y, después de una fracción de segundo, me sonrió dulcemente.  
—Me llamo Gretchen.  
—Soy Isabella.  
Nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta y Gretchen la abrió.  
—Me retiro. Espero verte en clases, Isabella.  
—Digo lo mismo.

—Cuarenta y ocho. Cuarenta y nueve. Cincuenta.  
—¡Isabella, baja a cenar!  
—¡Enseguida bajo!  
¿Cincuenta y dos mil novecientos noventa y tres alumnos? ¿Mil quinientos sesenta y seis profesores? ¿Salones para setenta alumnos?  
Comparación. En Nueva York eran once mil ciento noventa y un alumnos. Existían ochocientos noventa y seis profesores. Cada salón era para cuarenta alumnos.  
«Más difícil de lo que imagine»

«¡Ring! ¡Ring!»  
El maldito despertador no dejaba de sonar y por segunda vez reconsidere la idea de hacer añicos al estúpido aparato.  
«6:01 am»  
Después de ducharme, mire por segunda vez el uniforme.  
Una falda gris tableada. Una blusa de manga corta con un moño vino. Un chaleco gris y unos tenis blancos con azul cielo.  
Me amarre el cabello en una coleta y decidí que ya estaba lista.  
Baje a desayunar y escuche a mamá hablar por teléfono con su jefe.  
—Te ves muy bonita —habló mamá después de colgar.  
—Gracias… Supongo.  
Después de tragarme un cereal, me levante de la mesa a por mí mochila.  
—¿Estás lista? —preguntó mamá emocionada.  
—Nací lista, madre.  
—Muy bien. El autobús está afuera.  
—Creo que… Creo que debes de desearme buena suerte.  
—¡Mucha suerte, amor!  
—Eso espero.  
Y salí de la casa en busca de mi nueva aventura.  
La mujer que conducía el autobús se portó muy amable al decirme que tuviera cuidado con quien me sentara. Por lo que le agradecí y me senté en un asiento vacío del fondo.  
Cuando llegamos a la escuela, tuve que enseñar mi credencial de estudiante para que me dejaran pasar.  
Sabía a la perfección que tenía veinte minutos libres antes de que comenzaran las clases. Por lo que me senté debajo de un árbol y me puse mis audífonos. Cuando dieron las 7:15, me fui directo a mi salón.  
De camino me encontré con el profesor que me daría mi primera clase. Y al parecer él ya sabía que yo era alumna de intercambio.  
Lo tuve que seguir y no entrar hasta que él me llamara para presentarme ante toda la clase.  
Que estupidez.  
—Buenos días. El día de hoy nos acompaña una alumna de intercambio. Ella viene de Nueva York. Sean amables con ella. Pasa.  
«Llego la hora»  
Y entre.  
Por lo menos no me sentía nerviosa. Claro, hasta que mire al frente y me encontré con el pelirrojo que había conocido el día de mi mudanza.  
No me hubiera sentido idiota frente a él; solo era una coincidencia terminar juntos. No. Ese no fue el problema.  
El problema fue que Phineas me sonrío.

Continuara…


	2. Encuentros Inesperados

Capítulo II

Encuentros inesperados

Favor de abrir ésta página watch?v=6LB7LZ

Phineas  
-

¡Mierda!

El estúpido despertador comenzó a taladrarme los oídos como si fuera de plástico. Era seguro; pronto me desharía de esa porquería.  
Ferb se talló los ojos y me enseñó el pulgar hacia arriba en cuanto apague al despertador; él también odiaba a ese jodido aparato.  
Me levante y reaccione en dos segundos.  
—¡Yo pido primero la ducha! —y me sumergí en el baño

—¿Alguien más aparte de mí se dio cuenta del camión de mudanzas de ayer? —preguntó papá.  
Di una mordida al filete y rodee los ojos.  
—Yo me encontré ayer con una chica que tal vez ronda por mi edad. Ella es la nueva vecina.  
—¿Viene con sus padres? —preguntó papá mientras masticaba la ensalada.  
—No lo sé. Yo solo la ayude a que no se le escapara una foto.  
Y mi mentalidad río por dentro.

"—Muchas gracias.  
"—Emm… Sí… No deberías dejar que una foto te domine y huya de ti.  
"—Bueno, parece que no soy fotogénica.

Fue estúpida esa parte de la conversación, pero en el momento se me hizo divertido.  
—Solo sé que se llama Isabella y que viene de Nueva York —murmure mientras bebía el jugo.  
—Apuesto a que viene sola —masticó el filete.  
—¡Phineas, Laurent! Me están volviendo loca. Dejen de comer con la boca llena como si jamás los hubieran educado.  
—No es para tanto —comentó Ferb mientras leía el periódico.  
—Gracias, Ferb —recalco mamá con ironía.

—¿Y te agradó?  
—Se me hizo interesante.  
—¿Pero no te gustó?  
—No puedo decir que me haya gustado; es decir, apenas intercambiamos unas cuantas palabras.  
Subimos al autobús y tomamos asiento en frente de Baljeet y Buffort.  
—Eso significa que te agradó.  
—A lo mejor.  
—¿Quién? —preguntó Baljeet.  
—La nueva vecina.  
—Anda que, ¿nueva vecina? No sabía que andabas por esos caminos, Phineas. ¿Y Ariana? —río Buffort.  
—Un momento, yo jamás dije que la vecina me gustara. Ariana es mi novia y no hay vuelta de hoja.  
—¿Entonces porque venían hablando de ella?  
—Ferb solo me iba haciendo preguntas acerca de cómo era ella.  
—Así que es Ferb el interesado. ¿Me equivoco? —pronunció Baljeet con burla.  
—En lo absoluto. No creo que tenga algo de malo fijarme en las chicas. ¿No crees eso?  
Supuse que ese fue un golpe bajo para Baljeet.  
—¿Y cómo se llama? —preguntó Buffort.  
—Isabella —respondí.

—No porque seas él segundo chico más popular de la escuela, signifique que nos puedas abandonar.  
—¿El segundo?  
—Ferb es el primero.  
No es como si me hubiese sentido ofendido por ello. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Ferb y yo construíamos cosas materiales desde los cinco años. Desde cohetes para viajar al espacio, hasta aparatos para desafiar a la gravedad.  
La segunda cosa que hacía que fuéramos populares, era que yo era el tercer mejor en Básquet Ball. Mientas que Ferb era el numeró uno en el Arco.  
Ferb y yo nunca nos consideramos guapos pero, al entrar al Bachillerato, supuse que las chicas se enamoraban de cualquier tipo que veían. Por lo que ellas nos agregaron a su lista "Galanes de la Escuela"  
—¿Qué más da si me voy? Además Ferb tiene su práctica de Arco y ya se tiene que ir. Buffort ira a buscar problemas y sabemos que te llevara con él.  
—Eso quiere decir que te iras con _ellos_  
—¿Qué tiene de malo? Son mis amigos. No entiendo por qué a ninguno de ustedes les agrada. Ni siquiera les agrada Django que estuvo junto a nosotros en el verano de la primaria.  
—Es que él ha cambiado.  
—Qué estupidez  
—Y tú amigo, Danny; él jamás me fue de fiar.  
—Solo porque accidentalmente mojó tú tarea de Física no deberías de porque tenerle rencor.  
—¡Yo vi cómo se reía mientras yo lloraba al ver mi tarea mojada, Phineas!  
—Vamos Baljeet, Danny no es así.  
—De acuerdo. Has lo que quieras Phineas. Vámonos, Buffort.  
—¿De cuándo acá me das ordenes?  
Y se alejaron.  
—¿Tú también te has enojado, Ferb?  
—No —susurró—. Pero Baljeet ha dicho la verdad en cuanto a Danny —y giró sobre sus talones para dejarme solo.

—Me han informado que una alumna nueva se va a integrar al instituto —comentó Django.  
—¿Y? No es como si estuviese sorprendido por ello —murmuró Danny.  
—Es de nuestra edad.  
—¿Cuál es la parte _mágica_ de esto, Django? —preguntó Alex.  
—Que él director le ha hecho compartir el horario de clases.  
—¿Por qué haría eso? —pregunte.  
—Dicen que no le dio tiempo de hacerle uno a ella.  
—¿Y tú quieres ser el afortunado de compartir el horario de clases? —sonrió Luke.  
—No. Solo digo que compadezco al que tenga que ver a la misma persona todos los días.  
Me levanté del pasto y limpie mi pantalón.  
—Ya me voy.  
—Jamás vas a romper la racha de asistencia perfecta, ¿verdad? —se burló Danny.  
—Efectivamente.  
Di media vuelta y me fui a mi salón.  
Danny era mi mejor amigo, pero a veces me sacaba de quicio.

—Phineas, ¿qué harás el lunes después de la escuela?  
—Nada, creo.  
—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por el centro de Danville?  
—Me parece estupendo. ¿Paso por ti a las cinco?  
—Por supuesto.  
—¿Quieres que pasemos juntos el descanso o quieres ir a darte una vuelta con tus amigas?  
—Hoy se libre, Phineas. Ve con tus amigos.  
—¿Segura?  
—Sí. Jane me quiere contar una nueva oportunidad con Ferb. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando el tema se centra en él.  
—Sí. Entonces me voy —le di un rápido beso fugaz en los labios—. Nos vemos después, Ariana.  
—Claro.  
Al salir del salón, fui en busca de Ferb

—¿Estas ocupado?  
—No, el entrenamiento ha terminado. ¿Qué sucede?  
—Tengo noticias de ella.  
Se sentó en la banca y me miro esperando respuestas.  
—Hay posibilidades de que ella entre a éste instituto. Si es ella la alumna de intercambio, significa que es ella a la que le harán compartir el horario de clases. Es de nuestra edad por lo que sé. Así que puede que a ti te hagan compartir el horario de clases.  
—Tiene sentido. ¿Pero por qué crees que ella es la estudiante de intercambio?  
—Analízalo bien y veras que tiene sentido.

Al regresar a casa, me encerré en mi cuarto. Ferb tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar una canción española pero lenta y relajante.  
Estaba fastidiado. En las últimas horas no había dejado de pensar en Isabella ya que buscaba información para Ferb.  
Un segundo.  
Solo ella me invadía la cabeza. Y su aroma a Lirios me estaba atontando.  
Ferb me las pagaría; por su culpa no podía sacarme a una desconocida de la cabeza.  
Dos segundos.  
En cuanto Ferb dejara de tocar la guitarra, lo mataría.  
Tres segundos.  
Si Ferb no dejaba de tocar la guitarra, me iba a terminar enamorando de Isabella.  
Cuatro segundos.  
Los segundos más relajantes de mi vida.  
Cinco segundos.  
No bastaba decir algo más; eso sería absurdo. Las posibilidades de que, si llegamos con mucha tranquilidad a la escuela y hablamos de más, eso era más que suficiente para mi día; no necesitaba más palabras. El día había terminado, y no era necesario decir algo más, tenía que esperar a las bellas locuras y travesías de nuestro siguiente día.

Cuando me despedí de mi mamá el lunes por la mañana, sentí emoción.  
—¡Motos semi acuáticas y semi terrestres voladoras! —grite mientas Ferb y yo apretábamos un botón de nuestro reloj digital y aparecieron dos motos oscuras flotando en el aire.  
Nos subimos en ellas y nos dirigimos a la escuela.  
Un lunes sin ir en el autobús.  
Cuando llegue a mi primera clase que era Calculo Integral, Ariana me saludó con un beso y charlamos un rato.  
En cuanto llego él maestro, todos se fueron a sus lugares.  
—Buenos días. El día de hoy nos acompaña una alumna de intercambio. Ella viene de Nueva York. Sean amables con ella. Pasa.  
Y supe que al fin había encontrado mi distracción.  
Antes de mencionárselo a Ferb, jugaría un rato.  
En cuanto Isabella me miró, yo le sonreí con todas mis intenciones saliendo a relucir.

Continuara…


	3. La Nueva

Capitulo III

La nueva

Isabella

Y ahí estaba yo. Parada como una completa estúpida; simulando no haber visto a ese chico.  
—Ésta es Isabella García Shapiro. Estará con nosotros lo que resta del año. Esperemos que el próximo año también esté con nosotros— me presentó el maestro.  
Talvez yo no le hablara a Phineas con confianza pero, estaba segura de que, si él no me dejaba de sonreír como estúpido, le daría una paliza cuando estuviéramos en casa.  
Hice lo posible por ignorar a su mirada y a su jodida sonrisa.  
Cuando busque un posible lugar con la mirada encontré tres.  
Uno al fondo junto a una rubia de cabello corto y flequillo. Sus ojos eran de un precioso esmeralda. Me recordaron a los del Santiago.  
Y junto a ese mismo lugar también estaba sentada una chica pelirroja. Y no era un pelirrojo fuego como el de Phineas. Era un pelirrojo rosáceo.  
Era de piel albina, tenía unos hermosos ojos azules violáceos y sus pequeñas facciones eran perfectas. Me sorprendió que la chica no estuviera maquillada.  
El otro lugar estaba hasta al fondo junto a la ventana.  
El chico de enfrente tenía los ojos azul cielo y era rubio.  
Y el chico del lado derecho era castaño. Su cabello era una mezcla exquisita del chocolate con leche. Sus ojos eran de un bello color ámbar.  
El castaño me sonrío y sentí "rarito" en la boca del estómago.  
—Tu lugar será éste, toma asiento por favor.  
«¡Maldición!»  
Caminé con paso de robot con la mirada gacha.  
«Ni de loca lo miraría a los ojos»  
Me senté en aquel pupitre vacío que se encontraba casi hasta en frente.  
Quise aparentar superioridad y elegancia al sentarme, pero me pegue en el tobillo con la pata del pupitre.  
Con la dignidad que me quedaba, me senté con suavidad en la silla.  
Durante toda la clase sentí su mirada clavada en mi nuca.  
Su respiración me daba cosquilleos en el cuello e incluso tuve ganas de decirle "¡Deja de inhalar el oxigenó sobre mi cuello!"  
—¿Me prestas tu goma? —le susurre a Gretchen que se encontraba a mi lado derecho.  
—Claro.  
«¡Ring! ¡Ring!»  
—…Y la letra la deben de poner del lado izquierdo. Bien, eso ha sido todo. Recuerden estudiar para la gráfica —terminó el maestro mientras nosotros hacíamos caso omiso.  
La mayoría del salón ya se había ido mientras yo aún seguía guardando mi pluma.  
—Izzy, hueles a Lirios.  
«¡El jodido infierno!»  
Sentí un tremendo escalofrío recorrer con tortura mi columna vertebral.  
—Carajo… —susurre lo más bajo que pude mientras me volteaba hacía el estúpido de atrás.  
—¿Te has asustado? —Phineas dio una enorme carcajada y tuve ganas de estrangularlo con mis propias manos.  
—Adiós —tome mi mochila y gire sobre mis talones. Camine molesta hacia la salida.  
—¡Espérame, Izzy! ¡Fue una broma! —gritó Phineas mientras tomaba su mochila rápidamente y me comenzaba a seguir.  
¿Es que qué se cree? ¿Izzy? ¡Por un momento pensé que era Santiago! ¡Maldito estúpido!  
¿Cómo es que Phineas sabía que yo era "Izzy"? Se suponía que ese sobrenombre lo había "inventado" Santiago hacía años.  
Me senté debajo del mismo árbol que el de la mañana y cerré los ojos.  
—Maldito idiota —murmure.  
—¿Te has enojado conmigo?  
Abrí los ojos y me encontré con su mirada a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de mi rostro.  
—¿¡Qué estás haciendo!? —lo empuje.  
—Eres un poco huraña, Isabella —se sentó junto a mí.  
—No confío en extraños.  
—Pero si no soy un extraño.  
—Haberte conocido el viernes por lo de la foto no cuenta.  
Phineas bufó y se me salió una risita.  
Me miró divertido y después pronunció:  
—Quiero ser tu amigo.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Hay una lista un tanto larga de chicos que quieren ser tus "amigos"  
—¿Y tú te incluyes en esa lista de "amigos"?  
—No de esa manera. Si me entiendes, ellos quieren ser tus "amigos" y yo quiero ser "solo tú amigo"  
—¿Y no pasara de ahí?  
—Exacto —soltó una risa—. Aunque yo no sé qué podrá suceder con nuestra relación amistosa en un futuro después.  
—¿Puedo decirte lo que me estás insinuando?  
—No. Son solo tonterías.  
—Ya déjame dormir —exclamé.  
—Sí, durmámonos Izzy.  
—¿Por qué me has dicho así? —voltee a verlo.  
—¿Izzy? Solo es un sobrenombre que se ocurrió. ¿Tiene algo de malo? —murmuró con los ojos cerrados.  
—Santiago me decía así.  
—¿De Nueva York?  
—Sí.  
—Si tú lo desea, puedo dejar de llamarte así.  
—No. Déjalo. Lo has inventado por tú parte.  
—¿Cómo que por mi parte? —abrió los ojos.  
—Nada, son solo tonterías.  
—Préstame tú horario.  
—¿Para qué?  
—Tú solo hazlo.  
Abrí mi mochila y saque la hoja mientras se la extendía.  
Cuando la recorrió con la mirada, nunca imagine que se pusiera tan aterrado por ver solo un pedazo de papel.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Nada… —se levantó con todo y mochila y me tendió la hoja—… Esto… Yo… Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos… Luego… Bella.  
Y avanzó hacía un edificio.  
¿Bella? ¿No que me había puesto Izzy?  
«Jamás comprenderé a los chicos»  
Cuando me fui al edificio en donde tendría mi próxima clase, imagine que sería tal vez más corta para mí en comparación de Calculo Integral por ser Filosofía.  
Le entregué una hoja al profesor en donde debía firmar para asegurar a la dirección que la alumna nueva había asistido a todas sus clases.  
El salón estaba casi desierto y había mucho de donde elegir.  
—¡Isabella! ¡Ven con nosotros! —me gritó el chico de ojos ámbar de la clase pasada.  
Él estaba sentado en la orilla.  
Vi a Phineas que me observaba con curiosidad sentado en un pupitre de enfrente.  
«¡No eres mi padre para prohibirme sentarme con ellos!»  
Me senté en el último junto a la ventana.  
El chico ámbar estaba a mi lado derecho, y el rubio delante de mí.  
—Ninguna chica tendría las agallas para sentarse sola junto a dos chicos —habló el rubio.  
—Pues tal vez yo no soy como las demás chicas —sonreí.  
—Soy Luke y él es Danny.  
—Isabella.  
El timbre toco dos veces y todos entraron al salón.  
—Buenos días. El día de hoy, quiero que abramos el libro en la página 98, 99, 100 y 101. Lean el relato de aquel magnifico cuento de Romeo y Julieta; claro, la historia es más resumida en su libro. Y con ese relato que leerán, contestaran de la página 102 a la 113. Bueno, a trabajar— y dio un aplauso en señal de que iniciáramos.  
Romeo y Julieta venia resumido en mi libro pero explicado de una forma clara y comprensible.  
Me sorprendió el hecho de que Danny y Luke hundieran su rostro en el libro abierto en cuanto el maestro dio aquel mísero aplauso.  
—¡Termine! —mencione para mí misma después de una hora.  
Danny me observó por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió. En cuanto a ello, siguió escribiendo. Mientras que Luke solo se rio bajo; no lo suficiente porque lo alcance a escuchar.  
—Igual yo —murmuró Danny seis minutos después.  
—¡Al fin! —prosiguió Luke mientras cerraba el libro y nos volteaba a ver.  
—¿Eres… García? —preguntó Danny.  
—Sí…  
—Suena muy mexicano.  
—Soy de origen francés, pero tengo descendencia mexicana.  
—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera de París?  
—Diez años.  
—¿Tan poquito estuviste en Europa?  
—Es una larga historia.  
—¿Dolorosa? —preguntó Danny.  
Lo mire a los ojos y pensé que no me movería.  
Sus ojos ámbar se clavaron en los míos y me penetraron con fuerza.  
Jamás me había quedado tanto tiempo observando y admirando los ojos de una persona. Ni siquiera con Santiago; lo máximo que le había llegado a mirar sin perder detalle, había sido quince segundos.  
Se habían convertido como en un imán los ojos de Danny. No podía despegar la vista de sus ojos. Me atolondre y quede pegada como tarada.  
Era imposible despegar los ojos.  
—Sí…  
Él tenía un brillo en los ojos y eso me sorprendió.  
—Tortolos, no olviden que yo estoy aquí.  
Pestañé tres veces y sacudí mi cabeza.  
«Que estupidez; ni le conozco»  
—¿Cómo que "tortolos"? —recalco algo molesto Danny.  
—Huy, perdón —carcajeó Luke.  
—¿Hay algún tema en específico del que podamos hablar? —murmure temerosa.  
—Pues…  
—¡¿Pero a usted que le pasa?! ¡Estoy bien en todas las respuestas! —gritó la pelirroja de la clase pasada al maestro.  
Todos en la clase guardaron silencio y pusieron atención a lo que pasaba.  
—Te conozco a la perfección, Fields; sé que le copiaste Flynn o a Raí. O bueno, tal vez no se las copeaste a ellos específicamente pero, por lo menos uno de los mejores de la clase te las ha pasado. ¡¿No has sido tú, Freeman?!  
Danny se levantó de su asiento y habló con el ceño fruncido:  
—¡¿Pero qué tontería es esa?! ¡¿Realmente cree que le pasaría las respuestas a alguien como "ella"?!  
Fields lo miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.  
Fields y Danny se miraron a los ojos con tanto odio que inclusive me sentí incomoda.  
Jamás había visto a dos personas compartir tanto rencor.  
—Lo puedo esperar. En el primer semestre ustedes estaban muy unidos.  
—Éramos tan solo unos niños. Ambos hemos madurado —comentó Fields.  
Danny la miró una última vez y sentó hecho una furia.  
—¿No has sido tú el que le ha pasado las respuestas, Saint?  
—Yo jamás haría algo como eso —expresó Luke con seguridad.  
—Que estupidez —escupió Fields con rabia mientras caminaba hacía su lugar.  
—¡Aún no he terminado, Fields! —la detuvo el profesor.  
Fields detuvo su andar y quedo de espaldas al maestro.  
—¡Haga lo que quiera! Sáqueme un cero si tanto lo desea —y continuó su camino hasta su asiento.  
Un silencio incomodo inundo el salón y todos solo se miraron entre sí. Los murmullos inundaron el aula en cuestión de segundos.  
Luke y yo miramos a Danny que echaba rabia.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Luke con suavidad.  
—¡No! —expresó Danny con fuerza—. ¡Ella… Ella me vuelve..! —Danny cerró los ojos con fuerza y refunfuño en silencio.  
—Lamento que tengas que haber visto esto en tu primer día, Isabella —murmuró Luke con una suave sonrisa.  
—No te preocupes —susurre mientras le regresaba una sonrisa tímida.  
—¿Mejor? —preguntó Luke a Danny.  
—Creo…  
—¿Quién es ella? —hable.  
«Como siempre; Isabella metiendo la trompa en donde no le incumbe»  
Danny volvió a fruncir el ceño y Luke enarco las cejas algo molesto.  
—Ariana Fields —pronunció Danny—. Hija de uno de los diputados más importantes de Danville. Líder de las porristas. Puede que sea hermosa, pero ella se lo toma muy enserio. Los chicos la buscan por su belleza, pero saben a la perfección que es una cabeza hueca. Además, ella tiene novio.  
—¿Quién es?  
—Phineas Flynn. Él es admirable a comparación de ella. Es el segundo chico no solo más popular del instituto, sino que más inteligente —habló Luke  
—¿El segundo?  
—Ferb Fletcher es el primero.  
—Aún me sorprende como es que alguien como Phineas sea novio de alguien como Ariana —comentó Danny.  
—¿Hay alguien mejor que Ariana? —murmure.  
—Tú.  
Danny me sonrió y me sentí extraña por dentro. De nuevo sentí un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.  
Desvíe la viste y susurre:  
—¿Algo más?  
—Creo que Flynn está viendo hacia acá; disimulen —comentó Luke en voz baja.  
Me trabe e ignore sus palabras.  
Voltee mi cabeza y lo vi.  
Phineas me miraba específicamente a mí con el ceño fruncido; como si intentara leer mi mente.  
«Así que ese idiota es novio de Ariana»

* * *

Gretchen estuvo conmigo en la siguiente clase y me presento a una castaña Adyson y a una pecosa Milly. Aunque Phineas también estuvo en esa clase.  
En la cuarta clase me toco con Adyson y me presento a una japonesa Ginger. Pero Phineas también estuvo en esa clase.  
En receso pensé en irme con Ginger y Milly pero, a la puerta del salón, Danny estaba recargado en la pared esperándome.  
Al irme con él, éste me presentó a Alex; un rubio bastante atractivo de ojos verdes. A Django; tenía una cabellera un poco larga y castaña. Luke estaba también presente.  
—¿Y el idiota? —preguntó Danny.  
—Fue con Fletcher; dijo que tenía que hablar con él.  
En la siguiente clase Gretchen y Danny estuvieron conmigo. Aunque Phineas también estaba ahí.  
En la sexta clase Danny estuvo conmigo. Aunque he de admitir que fue un tanto incomodo, sobre todo porque Phineas nos veía desde el otro lado del salón.  
A la siguiente clase Django y Luke estuvieron conmigo. Fue divertido; es decir, un rubio y un castaño juntos son una explosión. Hicieron que el maestro se callera de la silla.  
Alex y Danny estuvieron en la última clase.  
Alex me veía raro y Danny discutía con él a miradas.  
Phineas estuvo ahí. Incluso Ariana y su amiga la rubia estuvieron presentes.  
Cuando me fui al autobús y Danny se despidió de mí, Django lo jaló de la oreja y se lo llevo con los demás chicos.  
Al llegar a casa vi la nota de mamá en el refrigerador:  
"La comida está en el horno; caliéntala"  
Después de comer me subí a mi cuarto.  
No sabía que en un día te podía gustar una persona con tanta intensidad.  
Danny me gustaba.  
Phineas era otra cosa.

Pinky ladro y me resigne a salir al patio…

Continuara…


	4. Celos

Capitulo IV

Celos

Phineas  
-

Horario de clases

Hora Lunes Martes Miércoles Jueves Viernes  
7:00am Tiempo Tiempo Tiempo Tiempo Tiempo  
7:20am libre libre libre libre libre

7:20am Calculo Quimi- Mandarin Ingles ll TLR  
8:30am Integral ca II ll

8:30am Tiempo Tiempo Tiempo Tiempo Tiempo  
8:45am libre libre libre libre libre

8:45am Espa- Aritme- Filoso- Francés Informática  
9:55am ñol ll tica fia II ll ll

9:55am Ingles Trigo- Física ll Trigo- Fisica ll  
10:10am ll nometria nometria ll

10:10am Trigono- Calculo Aritme- Informá- Man-  
11:20am metria Integral metica tica ll darin ll

11:20am  
12:00pm O

12:00pm TLR Man- Frances Calculo Quimi-  
13:10pm ll darin ll ll Integral ca

13:10pm Quimi- Filoso- Ingles Filoso- Filoso-  
14:20pm ca fia ll ll fia ll fia ll

14:20pm Man- Frances Trigo- Aritme- Ingles ll  
15:30pm darin ll ll nometria metica

15:30pm Fisica ll TLR TLR Quimi- Calculo  
16:40pm ll ll ca Integral

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué rayos siempre me pasaban a mí este tipo de cosas raras?  
Ese horario de clases se supone que era mío, ¿pero qué paso? Bueno, pues dijeron que iba a entrar una alumna de intercambio. Se suponía que al director no le dio tiempo de hacer el horario de clases de ella y tomo al azar uno de los tanto horarios de los alumnos de segundo. Se dice que el horario de cada alumno de esa escuela es único, que jamás pueden compartir dos personas o más el mismo horario. Aunque las generaciones pasen, jamás se les ceden los horarios a alumnos de nuevo ingreso.  
Era por ese motivo que había 135 materias. Y en tu horario de clases solo te tocaban 9 o 10 materias. Si se llegaban a repetir los horarios de clases; formaría parte de la historia. Pero ¡oh sorpresa! Resulto que la chica de nuevo ingreso, era la chica que mi hermano quería como novia; mi nueva vecina, Isabella García Shapiro.  
Y ¡genial! De pura casualidad a mí fue al que eligieron para compartir el horario de clases con la alumna nueva. De seguro que la vida me adora. En cualquier momento pienso suicidarme aventándome por la barranca de un rio.  
«¡Tierra, trágame!»  
En cuanto Ferb se enterara de ésta tontería, seguro que me mataría.  
—¿Qué sucede? —escuche decir a Isabella.  
—Nada… —trate de aparentar tranquilidad. Pero ¡maldita sea; ella tenía el mismo horario que yo! ¡¿Cómo mierda se suponía que tenía que aparentar tranquilidad?! Le regrese "nuestro" horario de clases. Di media vuelta—… Esto… Yo… Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos… Luego… Bella.  
«¡TIERRA, TRÁGAME!»  
Sin mucha emoción me dirigí a la siguiente clase. Filosofía. Bueno, era una de mis clases favoritas, eso era bueno. Tal vez lograría distraerme un poco. Aunque el problema es que ella también estaría en esa clase y la tendría que ver.  
«¡TIERRA, TRÁGAME!»  
—Buenos días, profesor— susurre sin ánimo al entrar al salón.  
—Buenos días, Flynn— respondió mientras buscaba desesperadamente algo en los cajones de su escritorio.  
Tome asiento en la primera fila, en el segundo asiento de enfrente.  
Recargue mis brazos en el pupitre y me hundí en mis manos abiertas.  
«Maldita sea, Phineas»  
Me sentía como un completo estúpido.  
—Guau, ¿y a ti que te pasó?— escuche que se burlaban.  
—De seguro y está dormido— se rio el muy bastardo.  
—Cierra la maldita boca, Luke— dije aún con el rostro clavado en mis manos.  
—Vamos chaval, ¿qué te sucede? —se asomó Danny acercándose a mi rostro hundido.  
—Nada… Amm… creo que me siento mal…  
—¿Crees?  
—Sí, creo.  
—Vamos, Phineas. Deja de estar de aguafiestas. Levántate y vente a sentar en la ventana junto a nosotros. No sé qué tengas; pero de seguro y te animamos el día—sonrió Luke.  
—No gracias. Ni siquiera estoy de ánimos para forzar una sonrisa o para dar explicaciones falsas —dije mientras levantaba el rostro y los miraba a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.  
—Sí que te vez mal. Estas más pálido que de costumbre —se preocupó Danny.  
—¿Se pueden ir? Necesito estar solo.  
—Está bien. No volveré a preocuparme por ti, Flynn.  
Ambos chicos se fueron como si se sintieran indignados.  
—Buenos días —dijo una chica al maestro mientras se escuchaba que entraba al salón.  
—Tú eres… —le insinuó contestar.  
—Ahh, claro. Soy alumna nueva. Me llamo Isabella García Shapiro —reaccione. Levante la vista al frente.  
—Claro, ya recuerdo. Eres la chica de intercambio, ¿no es así?  
—Así es —afirmo ella con una sonrisa y un asentimiento—. ¿Me firmaría éste comprobante de asistencia de clases? —el maestro solo la miro con un poco de extrañes. Después tomo la hoja, la firmo y se la devolvió.  
—La clase está por comenzar, siéntate en donde gustes.  
Entonces ella volteo al frente para buscar un lugar vacío; aunque la verdad es que el salón estaba prácticamente desierto.  
Después, ella me vio.  
Ni siquiera sabía porque seguía como estúpido investigando a Isabella. Si Ferb tanto quería saber de ella, ¿pues qué mejor que él mismo la investigara?  
Estúpido Feb; si él nunca me hubiera puesto a investigar por ella, yo ni siquiera la hubiera mirado.  
Reaccione.  
Desvié la mirada hacia la puerta. Todos empezaban a entrar. Pero de reojo pude observar que ella volteaba hacia la ventana.  
—¡Isabella! ¡Ven con nosotros! —gritó Danny.  
La impaciencia me llego, sentía la necesidad de levantarme de mi asiento e ir golpear a Danny. Una ira se empezó a esparcir por todo mí ser. Quería matar a Danny en cualquier momento.  
Era una estupidez ya que García solo era la futura novia de Ferb; yo no podía sentir nada por ella.  
Ella me observo por el rabillo del ojo. Fruncí el cello y la mire con degustación.  
«NO, NO LO HAGAS»  
Ella me devolvió la mirada con desafío. Se volteó hacia mis "amigos" y se dirigió hacia ellos.  
«MIERDA, NO»  
—Estás celoso.  
—Estás loco.  
—¿No se supone que Isabella es de Ferb? ¿Por qué te estás tirando a la pretendiente de tú hermano?  
—Yo no me estoy tirando a nadie.  
—¿Y Ariana?  
—Ya te dije que yo no siento nada por Isabella, Baljeet.  
—¿Qué pasa y si Ferb se entera que te la estás tirando?  
—¡Que no me estoy tirando a nadie!  
—No te preocupes, no le diré nada Ferb.  
—¡Pero yo…!  
—¡Phineas! Qué bueno que ya llegaste.  
—No tengo muchos ánimos hoy, Ariana.  
—Anda que, ¿te ha sucedido algo?  
—Me siento raro —escuche a Baljeet reír con voz sorda.  
—¡Ya sé que te animara! ¡Jane!  
—¿Sucede algo, Ariana? —entró corriendo.  
—¿Has traído lo que te pedí?  
—Por supuesto —de su mochila sacó una pequeña caja forrada elegantemente de un color rojo fuego y con un moño de su mismo color—. Ten.  
Ariana tomó la pequeña caja con sumo cuidado y me la entregó con mucho cariño.  
—Hoy por la noche tomare un vuelo con mis padres a Sídney. A eso nos deja que mañana no podré ir a tu fiesta de cumpleaños porque regresare el jueves. Así que esto es un adelanto.  
—Muchas gracias. Y realmente es una lástima que no puedas estar mañana en mi cumpleaños. Es decir, eres mi novia; es importante que vayas.  
—Ya lo sé. Lo lamento, Phineas —me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió dulcemente.  
Lo único que había quedado de la Original Ariana, fue su dulzura. A veces ella seguía siendo amable y gentil. A veces ella se preocupaba de verdad por mí. Era por eso mismo que yo dudaba en la posibilidad de terminar el noviazgo con ella. Porque muy en el fondo ella seguía siendo la chica dulce, tierna y gentil que había conocido al entrar en el Instituto.  
De repente el profesor se levantó de su asiento y habló:  
—Buenos días. El día de hoy, quiero que abramos el libro en la página 98, 99, 100 y 101. Lean el relato de aquel magnifico cuento de Romeo y Julieta; claro, la historia es más resumida en su libro. Y con ese relato que leerán, contestaran de la página 102 a la 113. Bueno, a trabajar— y dio un aplauso en señal de que iniciáramos.  
Y mi cerebro se apagó.  
Mis ojos los dirigí al libro abierto que ya había sacado. Me incline y comencé a leer con un récor de tan solo 1:00 minuto.  
Escribí sin siquiera pensarlo bien. El lápiz tallaba el grafito rápidamente en el libro abierto que contenía varias preguntas.  
Cinco minutos.  
Cinco minutos fueron necesarios para terminar mi actividad.  
Suspire, cerré el libro, y recargue mi rostro en el pupitre.  
Voltee a mi lado izquierdo. La vi, estaba tan concentrada en su lectura, narrando la lectura sin siquiera hablar; solo con movimientos de labios.  
Si no admitía lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro, me volvería loco. Estaba hecho; Ferb me mataría en cuanto se enterara de que me gustaba la misma chica que a él. Pero vale, era inevitable. Y todo por su jodida culpa; si él jamás me hubiera mandado justo "a mí" a investigar de ella, yo jamás le habría mirado.  
¡Pero no! El estúpido Fletcher no tenía las agallas para hablarle a "esa" chica.  
—Menudo lío —susurre.  
Cuando vi que Danny la miraba, me enoje.  
Y no precisamente porque estuviera celoso, era más bien por cómo le miraba.  
Después de una hora, Isabella cerró el libro y pronunció bajo.  
—¡Termine!  
Me tape la boca y comencé a reírme. Pero mi risa se deshizo como espuma después de seis minutos.  
—Igual yo —murmuró Danny.  
—¡Al fin! —le siguió Luke y se volteó hacía ellos.  
—¡Hey, Phineas, voltea! —escuche la voz de Ariana.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—¡Ya he terminado!  
—¿Enserio?  
—Sí, mira —me enseño su libro—. ¿Me revisas? Quiero ver si lo hice bien.  
—Claro.  
Comencé a leer todas las preguntas con las respuestas de Ariana. Realmente ella tenía todas las respuestas correctas. Eso me sorprendió.  
—¿Realmente lo has contestado todo tú sola?  
—Sorprendente, ¿no lo crees? El día de hoy realmente he puesto atención a las dos clases y no me distraje en éste trabajo. Me siento orgullosa de mi misma.  
—Igualmente. Ve con el profesor y presúmele. Tal vez te felicite por ello.  
—¿Seguro?  
—Sí, tú ve.  
—De acuerdo…  
Se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta el escritorio del profesor.  
Realmente me sentía orgulloso de ella; al fin había hecho algo completamente correcto. Eso era un gran avance para ella.  
—¡¿Pero a usted que le pasa?! ¡Estoy bien en todas las respuestas! —gritó Ariana.  
Todos en la clase guardaron silencio y pusieron atención a lo que pasaba.  
—Te conozco a la perfección, Fields; sé que le copiaste Flynn o a Raí. O bueno, tal vez no se las copeaste a ellos específicamente pero, por lo menos uno de los mejores de la clase te las ha pasado. ¡¿No has sido tú, Freeman?!  
Danny se levantó de su asiento y habló con el ceño fruncido:  
—¡¿Pero qué tontería es esa?! ¡¿Realmente cree que le pasaría las respuestas a alguien como "ella"?!  
Ariana le miró a los ojos y frunció el ceño.  
Otra vez mostrándose odio mutuo y yo sin saber por qué.  
—Lo puedo esperar. En el primer semestre ustedes estaban muy unidos.  
—Éramos tan solo unos niños. Ambos hemos madurado —comentó Ariana.  
Danny la miró una última vez y sentó hecho una furia.  
—¿No has sido tú el que le ha pasado las respuestas, Saint?  
—Yo jamás haría algo como eso —expresó Luke con seguridad.  
—Que estupidez —escupió Ariana con rabia mientras caminaba hacía su lugar.  
—¡Aún no he terminado, Fields! —la detuvo el profesor.  
Ariana detuvo su andar y quedó de espaldas al maestro.  
—¡Haga lo que quiera! Sáqueme un cero si tanto lo desea —y continuó su camino hasta su asiento.  
Ella se sentaba a mi lado, por lo que vi que, mientras caminaba hasta su lugar, unas lágrimas comenzaban a descender por ambas mejillas. Ariana estaba hecha una furia y la rabia la había hecho llorar.  
Sé sentó en su silla y quedó quieta con la espalda recta.  
Se limpió las lágrimas y aspiró con fuerza por la nariz.  
—¿Estás bien? —le pregunte suavemente.  
—Sí… No quiero hablar ahorita, Phineas —y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos y el pupitre.  
Claro, el que había tenido la culpa de aquella pequeña discusión, había sido yo.  
Si yo jamás le hubiera dicho que presumiera, ella no estaría llorando y no estuviera enojada conmigo.  
«Siempre echando todo a perder. Perfecto, Phineas»

* * *

—¿Ha terminado tu entrenamiento?  
Ferb asintió y me tuve que preparar para lo que venía.  
—¿Podemos hablar?  
—¿De…?  
—Ella.  
Ferb se quedó estático dos segundos y después se sentó en la banca.  
Estaba nervioso, ¡claro que sí! Tenía que serle sinceró a Ferb de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No le podía ocultar nada. Era mi hermano y ambos nos éramos fieles.  
—Ferb, ya no… Ya no puedo seguir siendo el espía de Isabella. En serio que lo siento pero… Pero… ¡Pero es que eres un imbécil! ¡¿Pero qué has hecho, pedazo de idiota?!  
Él levanto las dos manos; como diciendo "Tranquilo, viejo"  
—¡Por tu jodida culpa he hecho una estupidez! ¿Sabes lo mal que la he pasado por tú estúpida culpa? ¡He sufrido! Tan distraído he estado pensando en ella por ti que he hecho que Ariana se moleste conmigo. Luke y Danny les he ignorado. Baljeet se ha dado cuenta de… De… ¡Es tu estúpida culpa, Flecher! ¡Pedazo de imbécil!  
Ferb arqueó las cejas.  
—¡Le he mirado! ¡Feliz! Lo he dicho; le he mirado. Pero no fue mi culpa. Fue tu culpa por querer hacerme del espía. ¡Y yo de imbécil ayudante! Ella es tan insolente y… Cuando le hablo… Siento que me va a enloquecer… Claro que la ignoraría por el resto de vida pero, por ti tengo que seguirle; si no fuera por ti, ¡yo jamás le hubiera mirado!  
Ferb miró al suelo y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.  
—¿Te has enojado?  
Él negó con la cabeza.  
—Pero estás enojado.  
Él volvió a negar con la cabeza.  
Arqueó la cabeza y suspiró de una manera larga.  
Se puso recto en su lugar y después se rasco la cabeza.  
—Por lo que me has contado, Isabella es una buena chica. Yo no puedo controlar tus sentimientos pero, Ariana…  
—¡Terminare con ella! ¿Sabes? Ariana es una gran persona pero, no es como si estuviera enamorado de ella. Solo somos novios por… Por… Ni siquiera sé cómo es que nos hicimos novios… Supongo que fue para que ambos nos hiciéramos más populares pero, eso jamás lo conseguiré porque tú siempre serás el chico más popular del instituto.  
Ferb dio una carcajada y después se quedo quieto.  
—Solo no lo tomes como un juego, ¿de acuerdo?  
—De acuerdo.

* * *

—Me ha encantado ésta cita, Phineas.  
—A mi igual —la mire dos segundos y después volví a hablar—. Lamento lo que pasó en filosofía.  
—No te preocupes, creo que no debí de haberle gritado al maestro —dio una carcajada y después murmuró—. ¿Quieres volver a tener otra cita?  
—¿El viernes a las seis de la tarde? Paso por ti.  
—Hecho. Ya me voy.  
—¿Segura que no quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?  
—Sí; es más divertido cambiar los roles.  
Me volteó a ver y se puso de puntillas. Me acerque a ella y le plantee un beso.  
El sabor de los cálidos labios de Ariana era exquisito. A decir verdad, me encantaban sus labios. Y, era una sensación que, por más que le buscara un sentido, todo me llevaba al mismo resultado; yo quería mucho a Ariana.  
Nos separamos sin que realmente lo quisiéramos; no fue por la falta de aire; más bien por instinto.  
Mi frente la recargué en la suya y nuestra agitación se hizo presente.  
Le volví a besar y ella depósito sus manos en mi cuello mientras que yo la sujetaba de la cintura atrayéndola hacía mí.  
—Me tengo que ir ya —murmuró al instante en que se separó de mi  
—Sí…  
La solté y ella giró sobre sus talones para después echarse a correr.  
Cuando estaba por darse vuelta en una esquina, se giró hacía mi y gritó:  
—¡Adiós, Phineas; nos vemos mañana en la escuela!  
Y desapareció en la vuelta.  
Claro, después de aquel beso se le había olvidado que esa misma noche tenía un vuelo y ni iría a la escuela al día siguiente.  
—Ahh… Que día...  
Cuando di medía vuelta, me encontré con que estaba a escasos metros de mí. Sus ojos parecían cascadas.

—Isabella…

Continuara…


	5. Consuelo

Phinbella - Te Esperare 5

Capítulo V

Consuelo

Isabella  
-

—¡Pinki! ¿Qué haces ahí? No debes de tirar la basura. ¡Niña mala! —la hice a un lado y comencé a recoger la basura con aburrimiento.  
Debía de admitir que estar sola por las tardes no era algo nuevo; mamá siempre trabajaba y regresaba por las tardes, lo que, por lo menos para mí, no era nuevo aquello de estar sola en las tardes. Aunque, debía de admitir que la nueva compañía de Pinki era más favorecedora de lo que uno se podría imaginar.  
—Ven aquí, pequeña; supongo que tienes hambre. —la tome en brazos y después la lleve al jardín trasero. Abrí la puerta y la solté en el húmedo pasto.  
Una oleada de calor se apodero de mí, provocando que me quitara el suéter y lo dejara aventado en el pasto. «Que calor» pensé en cuanto me senté enfrente de la puerta.  
Hacía un calor tremendo y, me di cuenta de que aún no alimentaba a Pinky, por lo que, con mucha flojera, me levante y fui por su plato de comida y un pequeño tazón de agua.  
—Aquí tienes, pequeña. —susurre después de servirle su respectivo alimento.  
—¿Cuánto me quieres? —escuche la voz de una chica a lo lejos.  
—¿Pero qué pregunta es esa? Tú sabes muy bien cuanto de quiero. —se escuchó la voz conocida de un chico.  
—Ya lo sé pero, quiero escucharlo decir de tus propios labios. —respondió la chica.  
—De acuerdo, veamos… Humm… ¡De aquí hasta Japón! —exclamó el chico.  
—¿Ahh? ¡Tan poquito! —refunfuño la chica  
«Que chica tan más ególatra, si mi novio me dijera eso, yo me conformaría» pensé con el ceño fruncido.  
—Está bien, está bien —suspiró—. De aquí al infinito y más allá.  
—¡Eso está mucho mejor! ¡Yo también te quiero de aquí al infinito y más allá! —gritó la chica.  
—Que graciosita eres, Ariana.  
«Un momento, ¿dijo Ariana? No puede estar pasando, no puede» pensé muy asustada. Si la chica era Ariana, significaba que el que venía con ella era su novio; por lo tanto, su novio era…  
—Me ha encantado ésta cita, Phineas. —teorías aclaradas.  
Me asome por las rendijas de madera y, comprobé que, efectivamente; los chicos que había estado escuchando eran Phineas y Ariana. Hice una mueca de degustación.  
—A mí igual. —sonrió Phineas—. Lamento lo que pasó en filosofía.  
—No te preocupes, creo que no debí de haberle gritado al maestro —dio una carcajada—. ¿Quieres volver a tener otra cita?  
—¿El viernes a las seis de la tarde? Paso por ti.  
—Hecho. Ya me voy.  
—¿Segura que no quieres que te vaya a dejar a tu casa?  
—Sí; es más divertido cambiar los roles.  
De tanto mirar por la rendija, me caí del otro lado en la calle; justo detrás de ellos.  
—¡Carajo! —solté en una exclamación sin siquiera pensarlo; la rodilla me estaba sangrando mucho.  
Voltee al frente para ver si Phineas y Ariana ya se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia pero, caí en el clavo en cuanto los mire. Entendí por que había tanto silencio desde hace un rato y también el por qué no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia. Forme una cara de horror en cuanto no pude resistirme; se estaban besando.  
No era como si Phineas me estuviera traicionando; después de todo, Ariana era su novia, no yo  
Recordé la ves en que vi a Santiago besar a una chica.  
Jamás había notado hasta ese momento que él y yo ya no éramos unos niños; ambos habíamos crecido y madurado.  
Me sentí mal porque eso significaba que había perdido a mi amigo.  
Imaginé que Phineas era Santiago y que Ariana era la chica a la que le besaba.  
Note una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla y me sentí idiota por ello; no tenía sentido llorar en aquellos momentos.  
Se separaron y yo agradecí a Dios por ello; era un verdadero infierno.  
—Me tengo que ir ya…— susurró Ariana mientras le soltaba del cuello.  
Más lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas hasta mis labios. Sentía un hueco en el fondo y no sabía cómo repararlo. No sabía que hacer; si quedarme a ver y torturarme más o, quizá, abandonar el lugar. «Abandonar el lugar, definitivamente, abandonar el lugar»  
—Duele. —susurre bajo para que no se percataran de mi presencia.  
Dolía, no la rodilla, más bien, el corazón.  
Es que tenía que dejar de imaginarme que ese era Santiago.  
—Sí… —murmuró Phineas.  
Me sujete con fuerza el vientre. Era su forma de besarla; era justo eso lo que me daba nauseas. No la besaba con cariño, se la devoraba completa.  
Las lágrimas eran cada vez más y yo ya no podía con ellas; sentía los ojos rojos e hinchados.  
Me mantuve estática y no comprendí por qué no me iba ya de ese maldito lugar.  
Y escuche a Ariana decir:  
—¡Adiós Phineas; nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
Y despareció en la vuelta.  
—Ahh…. Qué día… —susurró para sí mismo.  
Dio media vuelta y me sentí idiota por no haberme ido antes de aquel lugar. Me recorrió con la mirada llena de sorpresa de pies a cabeza. Mis lágrimas aún no cesaban y no encontraba una maldita excusa para salir de aquel embrollo en el que me había metido.  
—Isabella. —susurró y yo di un respingo.  
—Phineas. —no sabía que decir.  
—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Por qué estás llorando? —su mirada mostraba angustia y preocupación.  
—No… Veras… Yo solo… —«Mierda, ¿qué hago?» Era el peor día de mi vida y no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo. Sentí un ardor justo en la rodilla y me sentí salvada —…Yo solo me lastime. ¡Si, exacto, solo me lastime la rodilla! ¿Vez? —señale la herida y él la miro confundido.  
—¿Qué te paso? —su tono de voz seguía preocupado.  
—M-me… Yo me… Me caí de… De… ¡De las escalera; solo me caí de las escaleras! —exclame y le sonreí—. Es que le iba a dar de comer a Pinky y…  
—¿Pinky? ¿Quién es Pinky? —me interrumpió.  
—Mi perrita, claro está. Como te decía: solo le iba a dar de comer a Pinky cuando baje corriendo de las escaleras y tropecé. Fue un golpe feo pero estoy bien, ¿vez?  
—¿Qué haces aquí?  
—Yo solo venía a… A la farmacia a comprar curitas; tengo algodón y alcohol, pero no tengo curitas —le sonreí tímidamente y él se acercó a mi peligrosamente. Retrocedí un paso pero me dolió la rodilla —. ¿Qué haces? —pregunte asustada.  
—Calma; no te hare nada malo. Solo quiero ver la herida —me detuve en seco y el acerco la mirada a mi rodilla—. ¡Madre mía! ¡Estás sangrando exageradamente! —exclamo sorprendido.  
—¿Qué yo que? —voltee abajo a ver la herida pero fue demasiado tarde; Phineas me cargó en brazos —. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? —lo mire a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.  
—Te llevo a tu casa; hay que detener la hemorragia.  
¿Hemorragia? ¿Qué mierda dijo?  
—Yo no ciento nada… —susurre bajo.  
Phineas camino directo a la puerta de mi casa, mientras que yo solo lo miraba. Sus ojos azules estaban concentrados en el camino, mientras que sus cejas, en particular, se fruncían dolorosamente; como si por ello él moriría; parecía enfurecido.  
—Ya está abierto. —dije en cuanto él se detuvo en seco frente a mí puerta.  
—Sí, claro. —parecía entretenido con algo importante. Casi no parpadeaba y me asuste.  
Abrió la puerta y después me susurró con la voz ronca:  
—¿Dónde está tu habitación? —seguía sin bajarme de sus brazos y sin mirarme a los ojos; con la vista clavada en una foto junto a la televisión de cuando fue navidad y yo tenía ocho años.  
—Arriba; del lado derecho. —susurre con la vista perdida en la foto.

* * *

Fue justo en esa navidad que Santiago me declaro tantas cosas.  
"—Isabella. —susurró.  
"—¿Q-Que su-sucede? —di un respingo y aspire con fuerza por la nariz.  
"—Prométeme que no volverás a llorar; me pone triste que lo hagas —bajó la mirada y vi que las lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas—. Me duele verte así, Isabella. Me duele.  
"—No; no llores por mí. Santiago, por favor no lo hagas. —lo tome de las manos y él levanto la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos y me penetraron.  
"—Entonces, por favor, prométeme que no volverás a llorar —suspiró y al mismo tiempo dio un respingo—. Porque yo estaré contigo siempre. Cuidare de ti y jamás dejare que te suceda nada. No dejare que tus ojos azules se pongan cristalinos y no permitiré jamás que tu sonrisa desaparezca.  
"—No volveré a llorar. —susurre con la voz ahogada.  
"—Es una promesa por parte de los dos. —y me sonrió.

* * *

—¿Es aquí? —pregunto Phineas delante de la puerta de mi cuarto, sacándome de mis recuerdos.  
—¿No es obvio? —señale con las cejas. En la parte de arriba de la puerta decía con letras grandes "ISABELLA".  
Phineas se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta. Su mirada decía mucho y reí bajo. Volteó a verme por primera vez y yo me sonroje. Esquive su mirada y comente en voz baja:  
—¿No es lo que esperabas?  
—No; esperaba algo más… Rosa —cerró la puerta detrás de sí, avanzo y me deposito con cuidado en la cama. Yo di una carcajada y él me volvió a mirar a los ojos, con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Ahora qué es lo que te causa risa?  
—Tú. —lo desafié con la mirada.  
—¿Yo? —enarco una ceja y después hizo una breve sonrisa. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí y me encogí en mí lugar—. ¿Yo te causo risa?  
—Sí. —susurre y él se acercó más a mí.  
Se subió a la cama y yo recosté la cabeza en la almohada, con la mirada perdida en los ojos de él. Deposito las manos junto a mis costados y acerco su rostro al mío.  
—¿Aún te causo risa? —su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del mío y sentí su aliento acariciar mi cara.  
—Sí. —no pretendía tartamudear en esos momentos. Oh no, claro que no.  
—Eso pensé.  
Sus labios acariciaron los míos y sentí la cara caliente por él deseo; yo lo deseaba. Su boca la deposito en la mía y la apretó con fuerza, entonces yo recordé que él se estaba besando anteriormente con Ariana. Me dio asco y aparte el rostro.  
—Perdón. —susurró y lamio mi cuello. Se me puso la piel de gallina y me puse roja.  
Se apartó de mí y bajo de la cama. Dio media vuelta y tomo una foto de mi tocador. Volteo hacía mí con el ceño fruncido y señalo a la foto.  
—¿Quién es él?  
—¿Quién?  
—Él idiota de la foto.  
Señalo a Santiago y enrojecí del coraje. Le avente una almohada y él cayó al suelo.  
—¡Santiago no es ningún idiota, tú sí! —le grite.  
—¿Santiago? ¿Es el tipo del que me hablaste en la tarde?  
—¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? —que yo recuerde, jamás le había hablado de Santiago a Phineas. Es más, apenas si cruzábamos la palabra.  
—En la tarde. En el segundo tiempo libre. Cuando discutimos lo de "Izzy" —alzo las manos e hizo comillas imaginarias con los dedos.  
—Ahh… Ya recuerdo. Se me salió su nombre de los labios por error.  
—Entonces si era él —no fue una pregunta; fue una aclaración en forma de insinuación.  
—S-Si —«Mierda, tartamudee»  
—Ya veo —volvió a dirigir su mirada en la foto y después se volvió a mí—. No entiendo que es lo que le ves de especial —susurro.  
—¿A qué te refieres exactamente? —pregunte con las cejas enarcadas.  
—Isabella, no estoy estúpido. Sé que estás loca por él —me miro a los ojos con una cara de "Hey, no seas idiota"  
—No soy idiota —exclamé.  
—Yo no dije eso.  
—No, pero lo pensaste —fruncí el ceño.  
—Tú estás loca —esquivó mi mirada y clavó sus ojos en la puerta del baño —. ¿No que te lastimaste? No pareces muy afectada por el trancazo que te diste. Parece más bien una excusa.  
—¿Excusa de que? Claro que me duele, y mucho. Pero tú y tus idioteces hacen que me distraiga.  
—Pues no sé. Puede que te hayas excusado lo de la caída de las escaleras y solo estabas en la calle espiándome.  
—¿Espiándote? ¿Hablas enserio? Y yo soy la loca, ¿eh? ¿Cómo diablos explicas toda la sangre de la rodilla?  
—¿Qué viste exactamente?  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Qué viste antes de que me percatara de tu presencia? —sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos.  
Desvíe la mirada y fruncí el ceño, con la vista perdida en algún punto en particular. El recuerdo de Phineas metiendo la lengua en la boca de Ariana volvió a mi mente y sentí las náuseas regresar. Me apreté con fuerza el vientre y chille con la voz ahogada:  
—¡¿Interesa lo que haya visto?!  
—Talvez no, pero a mí sí.  
—¡¿Qué importa?! —dirigí mis ojos a los de él y chille con las lágrimas en la cara— ¡Son solo tonterías de niños! ¡¿Importa?!  
—Isabella, dímelo. —sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos de sorpresa y su voz sonaba preocupada.  
—No tiene importancia —susurre mientras apartaba la vista—. Solo vi que Ariana se despedía de ti —susurre con los recuerdos en los ojos.  
—¿Segura? —dio un paso hacia mí.  
—Sí. —medite con la voz ahogada.  
—¿Por qué lloras? —dio otro paso a mí dirección.  
—¡Duele!  
—¿Qué duele? —avanzó hacia mí con paso dudoso y me susurró al oído—. Dime que duele; yo lo curaré —su voz sonaba ronca y me espante.  
—La rodilla. —«El corazón»  
—No te creo.  
Fue su última palabra antes de lamer de nuevo mi cuello hasta que yo quedara recostada en la cama. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me beso con tanta lujuria que fui incapaz de reaccionar.  
Sujetó mis manos con fuerza para que ésta vez no escapara y solo gemí dentro de su boca.  
No quería, pero a la vez sí. Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió y solo creó que le correspondiera con la misma intensidad. En cuanto sentí su lengua recorrer cada rincón de mi boca, me espante. Recordé a Ariana pero, en cambio está vez, no me dio asco. Quería sentirme mejor que ella y saciar el placer que me rogaba.  
Me deshice del agarre de Phineas y enterré mis dedos en su cabello. Él me sujeto con firmeza de la cintura y me acerco más a él.  
Sentí a su "amigo" rosar con mi "amiga" y la cara se me puso colorada.  
Metí las manos debajo de su camisa y sentí sus músculos duros debajo de ésta. Me emocione y desabroche el primer botón. Me detuvo con sus manos y después dejo de besarme. Me miro a los ojos con preocupación y luego se recostó mi lado.  
Me abrazo por detrás y yo me ruborice.  
—¿Qué estás ha…  
—Shh —me apretó más contra él y yo me sorprendí—. Es muy pronto para hacer "esto" Mejor duerme —su aliento acaricio mi cuello y sentí la piel de gallina.  
Asentí y cerré los ojos.  
Tenía razón; aún no. Era muy pronto y, aparte, yo estaba cansada. Me sentí aliviada de estar en los brazos de Phineas; cuidada y protegida por él. Sonreí y después sentí un peso enorme en los ojos. No los quería abrir y no lo haría. Me acurruque más en los brazos de Phineas y dormí.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y no sentí los brazos de Phineas a mí alrededor. Me espante y levante el rostro.  
—Valla… Fue solo un sueño… —susurre con la vista clavada en mis manos.  
—¿Qué fue un sueño? —se escuchó una voz proviniendo del baño y luego ésta se abrió.  
Sentí el escalofrió más terrible del mundo recorrer mi espalda; acariciándola y besándola.  
—Me di una ducha en tu baño, ¿no te molesta? —sus ojos azules se enfocaron en los míos y recordé que tenía que respirar.  
—No, claro que no. —mi voz sonó chillona y yo me maldecí por ello.  
—¿Ya te sientes mejor de la rodilla? —se sacudió su cabello con la toalla y sentí el mundo venirme encima.  
Mi mente y mis ojos solo prestaban atención a ese cuerpo perfecto que veía ante mí. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba húmedo y rebeldemente despeinado. No tenía camisa puesta y solo llevaba sus jeans negros ajustados. Su abdomen estaba marcado con mucha delicadeza y los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana acariciaban su piel. El dorso estaba tan bien formado que casi sentí la baba caer de mi boca.  
—Isabella, ¿me estas oyendo? —me miro a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué es lo que ves con tanta atención? —alzo una ceja y después me mostro una sonrisa coqueta. Yo sentí la cara caliente de vergüenza.  
—Na-Nada… —desvié la mirada y cerré los ojos.  
—¿Aún te duele la rodilla? —su tono de voz sonó paranoico y solo negué con la cabeza.  
«Así que no fue un sueño…» La cara la sentí colorada de solo recordar lo que había pasado hace un rato con Phineas y negué varias veces con la cabeza.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—Na-Nada —repetí.  
Abrí los ojos y los dirigí a mi rodilla. Tenían un parche de gasa y me ardía un poco.  
—¿Qué hiciste? —lo mire a los ojos.  
—Nada. Bueno, nada del otro mundo —dirigió su mirada a la ventana y los rayos del sol provocaron que sus ojos se vieran más claros y su cabello brillara más—. Después de que me despertara, me dirigí a tu baño. Tome el alcohol, algodón, y unas tres gasas —su mirada busco mis ojos con desesperación y me sorprendió cuando suspiro de alivio; como si pensara que alguien me había robado—. Te limpie la sangre y pensé que despertarías. Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Sabías que las gasas son más efectivas que los curitas?  
—No… —susurre extrañada.  
Él volvió a dirigir su mirada a la ventana y, yo sé que, por muy pequeño que fuera, en una fracción de segundo, hizo una mueca de dolor. Suspiró y después susurró con voz distraída.  
—Dijiste cosas… —volvió a suspirar y prestó más atención a la ventana.  
—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué clase de cosas?  
—Pronunciaste un nombre —volvió a hacer esa mueca de dolor, solo que está vez duro tres fracciones de segundo.  
—¿Qué nombre? —había soñado con él. ¿Y cómo no? Estaba plácidamente durmiendo en sus brazos. Era más que obvio. Yo había pronunciado su nombre. Ya me imaginaba a mi diciéndolo en sueños «Phineas… Phineas… Phineas…»  
—Danny… —me miro a los ojos y juro que vi que sus ojos estaban cristalinos. Sabía que él quería llorar; se mordió el labio inferior para evitar las lágrimas y después se dirigió a mí con pasos torpes—. Dijiste él nombre de Danny; ¿Por qué no el mío?  
Yo estaba sentada en la cama. Él se inclinó y yo di un respingo. Recargó ambas manos uno a uno de mis costados y su cara se topó con la mía a no más de diez centímetros.  
—No lo sé… —solté. ¿Y cómo iba a saber yo? Se supone que diría "Phineas" no "Danny". Había pasado un momento demasiado íntimo con él, ¿y yo pronuncie a "Danny"? Había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en Phineas. Debo de admitir que pensé en Santiago, sí, pero jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza Danny—. ¿Por qué tendría que decir tu nombre? —«Mierda; eso no estaba en el libreto»  
—Tendrías qué —pronunció con un asentó tremendamente seductor.  
Acercó más su rostro al mío y cerré los ojos por instinto. Sentí sus suaves labios sobre los míos y solo conseguí dar un pequeño gemido. Pero el placer duro solo dos segundos, se separó y yo abrí los ojos.  
Sus hermosos ojos azules estaban clavados en mis labios y yo temblé los ojos.  
—Mañana es mi cumpleaños. Habrá una fiesta en mi casa por ello —su vista la dirigió a mis ojos y susurró—. Te estaré esperando.  
Se separó de mí y se puso su camisa que estaba colgada en el tocador.  
—¿Cuántos cumples? —no sabía que más decir. Solo quería seguir escuchando su voz.  
—Diecisiete —pronunció distraído; como si la edad no fuera de suma importancia.  
—¿No se supone que tendrías que cumplir dieciséis? —pregunte extrañada. Era lo más común. Los del segundo año del instituto tendrían que tener la mayoría dieciséis y alguno que otro quince.  
—No. Me adelantaron un año. De hecho, me iban a adelantar diez años más pero, no quería perder mi etapa de juventud y rebeldía. Así que no acepté —comenzó a abotonar la camisa con mucha lentitud y después susurró—: ¿Tienes dieciséis?  
—Sí. No soy una niña genio como tú —me burlé.  
—Yo no soy un niño —dejó de abotonarse para mirarme a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—. Odio que me digan "niño" —su voz de barítono hizo eco por toda la habitación y yo me sentí intimidada.  
—Perdón… —susurre con la voz ahogada.  
Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su labor anterior.  
—Sera mejor que me valla ya —me miro por última vez a los ojos y después dirigió su cuerpo hacia la puerta.  
—Te acompaño a la salida —me levante y me puse rápidamente mis tenis que, si mal no recuerdo, en ningún momento me los quite. Él asintió y me esperó.  
Camine hacia la puerta y él la abrió. Me invito a salir primero que él y asentí.  
—La fiesta será a las 6:00 pm, después de la escuela —dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.  
Llegamos a la puerta principal y se detuvo en seco antes de abrirla.  
—Isabella, quiero que te veas preciosa el día de mañana, ¿oíste? —fue una orden. Se volteo hacía mi para justificar mi respuesta y asentí—. Sera mi cumpleaños y merezco algo hermoso y que me guste; en este caso, tú.  
La cara la sentí roja y caliente. Desvíe la mirada y abrí la puerta por él torpemente. Enarco las cejas y después dio una carcajada. Jamás me había sentido tan roja en mi vida.  
Dio dos pasos ya fuera de mi casa y después se detuvo en seco.  
—Isabella… —su voz se escuchó de nuevo ronca y supe enseguida que eso era una mala señal—. Adiós.  
No me dio tiempo de reaccionar en cuanto sentí su boca sobre la mía. Gemí de placer y me sujete de sus hombros, aún sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Me tomó con delicadeza de la cintura y una oleada de placer me embriago. Quería más pero, sabía a la perfección que eso estaba mal. Se detuvo y después susurró en mi oído.  
—Que rico —ronroneó.  
Fue como la quinta vez que sentí la piel de gallina y la cara la sentí aún mucho más roja de lo que ya la tenía. Nunca imagine alcanzar tal nivel de ruborización.  
Me miro a los ojos y después me soltó de la cintura para luego darse media vuelta y comenzar a caminar.  
Aún seguía estática y observe como caminaba sin preocupación, atravesó la calle y abrió la puerta de su casa qué, para mí "buenísima" suerte, estaba enfrente de la mía. Entró y desapareció dentro de su casa.  
—Mañana… —susurre asustada.

Continuara…


	6. Sello de Propiedad

Capítulo VI

Sello de Propiedad

Phineas  
-

* * *

—Danny, Danny, Danny… No lo hagas, Danny. No…

—¡NO!  
Me levante bruscamente de la cama y voltee la cabeza a los lados. «Solo fue un sueño. Una pesadilla» pensé.  
—¿Qué sucede, Phineas? —la voz de Ferb se escuchaba adormilada aún, por suerte. Era como la tercera vez en la noche que lo despertaba.  
—Nada. Solo fue un sueño, vuelve a dormir —me miró a los ojos con fastidio y después susurró frustrado:  
—Sera mejor que te tomes unas pastillas para el sueño —bromeó.  
—¿Sabes qué? Creo que será mejor que me baje a la sala y duerma en el sofá; no quiero que tengas problemas de insomnio en la escuela.  
Asintió con la cabeza y después, con toda la rudeza del mundo, se tapó con las sabanas hasta la coronilla y dio media vuelta a su cuerpo.  
Estire las piernas y después me dirigí al armario. Cogí dos cobijas gruesas y calientitas, tome una almohada y me dirigí a la puerta. Voltee a mirar la cama de Ferb y susurre despacio:  
—Descansa, Ferb. —sacó solamente la mano de las cobijas y me enseño el pulgar hacia arriba. Asentí y baje las escaleras.  
Perry me siguió el paso, por lo que agradecí a Dios; odiaba estar solo en la sala; en la oscuridad; solo.  
Acomode la almohada en el sofá de cinco asientos y estire las dos cobijas. Me metí dentro de ellas y mire a Perry que estaba en el suelo mirándome con rostro esperanzado.  
—Ven aquí, pequeño —golpee el hueco del sofá que había hecho para que él se acostara junto a mí. Brinco al sofá y dio tres vueltas en el mismo punto antes de acostarse.  
Lo abrace y lo atraje más hacía mí como si de un peluche se tratara.  
Cerré los ojos y dormí.

* * *

"—Dijiste él nombre de Danny; ¿Por qué no el mío?  
"Me incline y ella dio un respingo. Recargué ambas manos uno a uno de sus costados y sentí su respiración agitada.  
"—No lo sé… —susurró y después me miro ruborizada—. ¿Por qué tendría que decir tu nombre? —«En el orgullo, justo en el orgullo»  
"—Tendrías qué —susurre.

* * *

"—Danny, Danny, Danny… No lo hagas, Danny. No…  
"—Te odio Danny. Te odio más que a mí propia vida.  
"Mire a Isabella una vez más. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Gimiendo de dolor pero, a la vez, de placer…  
"—Danny, no continúes. Danny…  
"¿Por qué él; porque no yo? No tenía sentido. Ella había conocido a Danny justo esa misma mañana. ¿Por qué él?

* * *

"—¿Cuántos cumples? —me miro a los ojos; esperanzada.  
"—Diecisiete —pronuncie incapaz.  
"—¿No se supone que tendrías que cumplir dieciséis? —pregunto extrañada, lo cual comprendí.  
"—No. Me adelantaron un año. De hecho, me iban a adelantar diez años más pero, no quería perder mi etapa de juventud y rebeldía. Así que no acepte —la mire pensativo—: ¿Tienes dieciséis?  
"—Sí. No soy una niña genio como tú —se burló.  
"—Yo no soy un niño —la mire a los ojos con el ceño fruncido—. Odio que me digan "niño" —«Lo odio. »  
"—Perdón…

* * *

—¡Basta!  
Perry se agito y gruño; perfecto, lo había asustado.  
Me levante del sofá y mire el reloj de mano; eran las . Perfecto, se me haría tarde y el autobús me dejaría.  
Corrí al cuarto con todo y cobijas y almohada, con Perry siguiéndome el paso, y con la mente en otro lado.  
—Buenos días, dormilón —dijo Ferb en cuanto entre al cuarto. Ya se había puesto el pantalón de la escuela, los tenis de la escuela y, la camisa de la escuela, igual. Irónico; todo de la escuela—. Pensé en despertarte pero, creo que es mejor que tú solo te hagas responsable de tus cosas.  
Se puso el suéter —cabe decir que también de la escuela— y se miró al espejo del tocador por última vez. Se acomodó el cabello y después se volteó hacía mí.  
—¿Qué? —hice una mueca de fastidio y él sonrió.  
—Desayuno. —fue su última palabra antes de tomar la mochila y bajar las escaleras.  
—Menudo lío. —susurre.  
Sacudí mi cabello y me dirigí al armario. Saque el uniforme y me lo puse todo tan rápido que ni me di cuenta de cuando me puse el pantalón al revés. «Mierda, ahorita no»  
Me lo volví a quitar y después me lo puse bien.  
—¡Phineas, ya llego el autobús! —la exclamación de mi madre me saco de mi estado dormido y sentí la adrenalina recorrer por mis venas. La sensación del azul violáceo la sentí en los ojos y exclame una "O" muda con la boca.  
Mis tenis me los puse a una velocidad precisa y la mochila casi no la alcanzo con la mano cuando salí volando prácticamente por las escaleras.  
Mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras trate de acomodarme el suéter de la manera más "presentable" que pude.  
Pase por el comedor y mi mano rozo algo que tome por inercia mientras salía corriendo. Abrí la puerta y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de despedirme de mi madre cuando vi que Ferb se asomaba por la ventanilla del autobús. El tenis izquierdo se me empezó a salir y comencé a cojear a saltitos hasta llegar a la puerta del autobús a tropezones.  
La señora del autobús —que se llamaba Margott— se rio al verme entrar y yo refunfuñe.  
—Buenos días, Phineas —susurró mientras yo asentía con la cabeza y buscaba un lugar vacío de entre toda la multitud.  
Todos los asientos estaban ocupados y Ferb estaba sentado junto a Baljeet; para colmo. Pero para mí buena suerte había un asiento vació con dos vacantes, alivio. Me senté lo más cómodamente junto a la ventana y comencé a cerrar los ojos concibiendo el sueño.  
Solo duro treinta segundos en cuanto el autobús volvió a detenerse. Abrí los ojos y comencé a sentir presión en mi corazón. «Oh no»  
Estábamos enfrente de la casa de Isabella.  
El "señor pánico" se apodero de mí en cuanto la vi salir presurosa de su casa —tipo yo en la mañana— y azotó la puerta. Corrió al autobús y, en cuanto piso el primer escalón sentí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.  
—Buenos días. —le sonrió a Margott y supe enseguida que el mundo terminaría.  
La mirada la dirigió a los lugares buscando uno vacío. En cuanto cruzo la mirada conmigo y, observo, por si fuera poco, que junto a mí se encontraba el "único" lugar vacío, el mundo se me fue al vacío porque al instante descubrí que seguía incomoda por lo que había pasado un día anterior; claro, la había besado. Y no estuvo mal, nada mal.  
Debo admitir que, talvez no sabía besar muy bien pero, aun así, fue delicioso. Después de un rato supo seguirme el paso y el resultado fue excelente. Cuando mi lengua acaricio la de ella, sabía a la gloria misma; creo que comió Hot-Cakes o Panqueques porque toda su boca tenía la esencia demasiado dulce que, incluso, era muy tierno para mi gusto.  
Comenzó a caminar con mucha duda y evitando el contacto visual conmigo. Y no la culpaba; estaba tan nerviosa el día anterior que quiso quitarme la camisa. Por un instante creí que quería tener sexo conmigo y, aún en ese momento en el cual se sentó a trompicones a mi lado, no descartaba la idea.  
Nuestras piernas estaban teniendo "mucho" contacto. Ella trataba de apartarse de mí lo más que podía pero, no se alejaba tanto ya que si lo hacía caería al suelo.  
Su mirada la dirigía solamente al pasillo, tratando de no voltear a mirarme.  
—Hola —susurre tan débilmente que creí que no me había escuchado.  
Se volteó hacia mí y sus ojos se clavaron en los míos con mucha profundidad que creí que estaba soñando.  
—Hola —susurró despacio.  
Sus labios estaban más rosados que el día anterior y se veían mojadamente apetitosos. Sí; se veía sumamente hermosa ese día.  
—¿Cómo estás? —mi voz la escuche ronca y supe enseguida que eso era malo; sentía mi erección creciendo.  
—Bien, algo cansada, pero bien.  
—¿Cansada? ¿Por qué será? —mi tono de voz se escuchó muy sarcástico y me maldecí por ello.  
—¿Q-Que? —aún tartamudeando se veía muy linda—. Y-Yo no-no. So-solo… Tengo sueño…  
—¿Tan cansada estás? —mi voz seguía sonando tan provocativa y tan sarcástica que quise aventarme por la ventana.  
—¡Oye! —exclamó con la cara colorada y me dieron ganas de echarme una carcajada—. No seas un pervertido… —desvió la mirada hacia abajo y no puede evitar reírme por lo roja que estaba—. ¿De qué te ríes? —levanto la barbilla y clavó sus ojos en los míos, con el ceño fruncido pero con la cara avergonzada; ella no estaba en momentos de desafiarme.  
—Nada, solo te vez tierna cuando te sonrojas —sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y se tapó la cara con las dos manos, refunfuñando quien sabe qué cosas.  
—Cállate, Phineas —susurró aún con la cara sobre las manos.  
—No, es divertido, Isabella.  
Me volteó a ver y supe enseguida que para ella no era "nada divertido". El contacto visual duro como un minuto y después Margott grito:  
—¡Ya bajen holgazanes!  
Isabella y yo dejamos de mirarnos a los ojos y después nos levantamos de nuestro asiento. Ella avanzo despacio y con cuidado delante de mí, claro; primero esperó a que la bola de salvajes saliera primero.  
Al bajar las escaleras se volteó hacia mí y susurró:  
—Adiós —dio media vuelta y comenzó a avanzar con paso veloz; obviamente, tratando de alejarse de mí.  
—¡Hey, ¿a dónde vas?! —la detuve de la muñeca antes de que se alejara demasiado de mí.  
—A clase…  
—Pero aún tenemos veinte minutos libres —arquee las cejas y me la comí con la mirada.  
—Es verdad —rio tímidamente y susurró—. Deja de mirarme de esa manera; es incómodo.  
Di una carcajada y comencé a avanzar jalándola conmigo de la muñeca.  
—¡Hey, ¿a dónde me llevas?! —sollozó tiernamente.  
—A la escuela. ¿Creíste que te llevaría a un lugar apartado de aquí? —alce una ceja y ella desvió la mirada, ruborizada—. Claro, a menos que… Que tú quieras que… Tú y yo… Nos vallamos a un lugar apartado de aquí… Solos…  
Avance hacia ella y la tome del mentón con la mano. Isabella me empujo y se echó a correr.  
—¡Claro que no quiero! —exclamó mirándome a los ojos. Dio media vuelta y enseño a los guardias de seguridad se credencial. Entro a la escuela y comenzó a correr.  
Saque rápidamente mi credencial y se las enseñe. Al entrar a la escuela, eche a correr detrás de ella; aún la alcanzaba a ver.  
Volteo su mirada atrás y, cuando me vio, hizo una cara horrorizada y corrió más rápido.  
—¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Isabella! —grite y ella me ignoró.  
Cuando me di cuenta de que había doblado en uno de esos callejones de la escuela donde, para mi suerte, eran sin salida y nadie pasaba por ellos, me sentí aliviadamente feliz.  
Cuando entre la vi al final del callejón, topando con pared, asustada y yo sin saber porque.  
—Aléjate de mí, Phineas —dijo sofocando un grito.  
Yo ya la tenía acorralada y me sentí satisfecho por ello. Avance lentamente hasta ella y, cuando la tome por la cintura, ella dio un respingo.  
—No lo hagas, otra vez no —susurró, excitada.  
—Dime que no te gusto lo que paso ayer entre tú y yo, y te dejare en paz —le susurre en la oreja. No dijo nada y fue como una señal del semáforo en verde—. Eso pensé —dije y me la comí.  
Sus pequeñas manos subieron de mis hombros hasta mi cuello. Su boca era mi primera droga favorita; la segunda era el chocolate.  
Recorrí cada milímetro de su boca con mi lengua, sabía a zarzamora. No era un gran aficionado a la zarzamora pero, después de todo, era una deliciosa fruta.  
Enterró los dedos en mi cabello y le arranque un gemido dentro de mi boca. Comenzó a ponerse de puntitas y supuse que ya se había cansado. La tome con las dos manos por debajo de los muslos y la cargue. Sus largas piernas se enrollaron mí cintura.  
La senté en un contenedor de basura —que estaba cerrado— y ella no aparto en ningún momento sus manos de mi cuello.  
Mis manos descendieron de su cintura hasta sus piernas. Las acaricie con los dedos y ella solo gemía en mi boca.  
Su piel era suave y tierna; como la de un bebé. Ascendí de nuevo con mi mano derecha y, con solo el instinto acompañándome, levante ligeramente su falda para que mi mano se adentrara en el territorio femenino.  
Clavó con más precisión sus dedos en mi cabello y me beso con más fuerza.  
Mi mano ascendió más y más hasta que, para colmar, la tela suave de la braguita impedía el paso.  
Acaricie el centro del territorio femenino, y sentí la bragueta húmeda. Sonreí entre besos y ella pareció molestarse; me apretó más a ella y también comenzó a meter su lengua dentro de mi boca.  
Metí la mano con lentitud dentro de la bragueta y los pliegues de bellos femeninos eran cada vez más abundantes.  
Ella sofoco un grito al darse cuenta de que mi erección comenzaba a crecer. Tenía que admitirlo; jamás me había sentido tan excitado de esa manera, ni con Ariana.  
Mi mano avanzó más y más, y cuando estuve a punto de llegar al centro, el timbre de asistir a clases sonó.  
Deje de besarla y saque rápidamente mi mano de su braguita. Me limpie la mano con el pantalón y después la baje del contenedor de basura con la otra.  
—Hay que irnos, es tarde, Izzy.  
No dijo nada y la jalé de la muñeca.  
Avanzamos a paso veloz y con un retraso de nueve minutos llegamos a la clase de Química.  
La clase ya había comenzado y todos nos miraron cuando entramos.  
—Buenos días, disculpe la tardanza —mire a los ojos al maestro y me sonrió.  
—No se preocupe, joven Flynn. Solo trate de llegar más temprano la próxima vez.  
—De acuerdo.  
Camine hasta una de las bancas de una mesa. Isabella estaba de la mano tomada por mí. Escuche murmullos de nosotros y solo sonreí. Sí, de seguro pensaban que estaba engañando Ariana. ¿Y qué? Ella también me engañaba a mí. Efectivamente, Phineas Flynn ya no era el niño distraído de trece años de edad.  
Isabella apretó con más fuerza mi mano y se apegó más a mí. Sentí como su rostro lo ocultaba con fuerza en mi espalda. Con su otra mano apretó mi suéter y murmuró:  
—Todos nos están viendo. Hablan de nosotros.  
—No importa; de todos modos me iré al infierno —exclame con tono burlón y voltee a ver a Danny que, me miraba con cara de maniático psicópata. Cosas banales para mí.  
Le sonreí y después fije toda mi atención en Isabella que, dudaba si ir a sentarse junto a Danny o quedarse conmigo.  
—Yo le gané; el día de hoy tú eres mía.  
Me miro asustada y asintió.  
Se sentó a mi lado y murmuró suavemente:  
—Cuando Ariana nos vea y…  
—No vino hoy a la escuela —la interrumpí—. Fue con su familia a Sidney y no volverá hasta el jueves por la noche.  
—Pero ayer la escuche decirte que se verían hoy en la escuela y…  
—Sí, lo dijo. De tanto tiempo de estar conmigo se le olvido que tenía un viaje por la noche.  
—Cuando sus amigas le digan que tú y yo…  
—No lo harán —volví a interrumpirla—. Ellas saben quién soy yo y de lo que soy capaz. No lo harán. Menos Jane, ella es de fiar.  
—¿La rubia de cabello corto que siempre está con Ariana?  
—Sí; ahora Jane es buena persona y es de fiar. No le dirá nada a Ariana. El enamoramiento que ella tiene hacia Ferb la hizo cambiar. Sabe que Ariana a veces puede ser muy impulsiva.  
—¿Ferb es tu hermano? ¿Él peliverde?  
—Efectivamente. Hermanastro —la corregí.  
El maestro comenzó a hablarnos acerca del experimento que teníamos que hacer. Era fácil, podía hacerlo sin necesidad del microscopio.  
—¿Por qué el maestro no te regaño cuando llegamos tarde? —susurró Isabella, tomándome por sorpresa.  
—Ferb y yo fundamos la escuela. Nos tienen respeto por ser los directores generales de ésta Institución.  
—¿Tú y tu hermano fundaron el instituto? ¿Ustedes son los originales directores? —me miro incrédula.  
—Sí; la fundamos cuando teníamos catorce años. Nos tratan como alumnos porque nosotros lo pedimos. Pero eso sí, si nos mandan a detención por algún motivo, los que estarán en problemas serán ellos —su mirada aún era incrédula y tuve que suspirar para ver cómo explicarle—. Ferb y yo creamos cosas desde que éramos niños. Una vez hicimos un cohete para llegar a la luna y traer helado lunar —su mirada era como la de un adulto escuchando a un niño hablar de dragones y hadas en su cuarto—. Ahh… En la tarde que vayas a mi casa te enseñare.  
—¿Iré a tu casa?  
—Por supuesto que sí. Mi casa. Fiesta de cumpleaños. A las seis de la tarde. Mi cumpleaños. Hoy. ¿Recuerdas?  
Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y pensé que caería del banco en cualquier momento. «Claro, olvido tu cumpleaños; obviamente»  
—Lo olvidaste, ¿no es cierto? —alce una ceja, incrédulo.  
—Por supuesto que no. Tengo miedo de ir a tu casa —suspiró, cansada.  
—¿Por qué?  
—No lo sé.  
—Mi familia no muerde, solo mi hermano y yo.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza y pude observar como la piel de gallina se hacía muy sensible. Le acaricie la espalda y ella abrió los ojos, viéndome.  
—Pero no te preocupes; le diré a mi hermano que solo yo te podre morder.  
—Cállate, Phineas  
Me tape la boca y reí bajo. A veces, sin que ella se lo propusiera, podía ser muy adorable para mi gusto.  
—Hay que ponernos a trabajar —murmure.  
—Claro —susurró indiferentemente.  
La clase fue la más larga y aburrida de mí vida.

* * *

—¿Puedes alejarte de mí un instante?  
—No.  
—¿Y porque no?  
—¿Por qué no le reclamaste lo mismo a Danny ayer?  
—Cállate ya, Phineas.  
Se sentó en una mesa vacía y yo me puse a su lado.  
—Ni siquiera me dejas hablar con Danny… —suspiró.  
—¿Es que lo prefieres a él? Anda, vete con ese idiota.  
—…Y tampoco con Luke…  
—¡Te dije que el día de hoy eras mía, Isabella! —exclamé frustrado—. Te has quejado de mí durante todo el transcurso del día.  
—Es que pareces chicle.  
—Anda, te he dicho que te vallas. Lárgate con ese imbécil de Danny. Ya no me interesa nada que tenga que ver contigo.  
—¿Crees que lo prefiero a él? —me miró incrédula.  
—Eso es lo que me has estado demostrando.  
—Bien. ¡Haz lo que quieras con tu estúpida vida!  
Se levantó de la silla y dio media vuelta. Con el ceño fruncido se echó a caminar rápidamente.  
Reaccione y me levante de la silla. La alcance con mis brazos rodeando su cintura por detrás.  
—Perdón —susurre.  
Camine con ella llevándola a mi lugar favorito desde esa mañana.  
—¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres bipolar? —murmuró, nerviosa; sabía a donde me la llevaba.  
—No sabes cuantas veces —ronronee detrás de su oreja.  
—Alto… —murmuró con la voz demasiada baja que apenas y la escuche.  
Camine hasta el callejón en el que habíamos estado por la mañana y, con gemidos torpes, exclamo mi nombre. Sonreí mientras la recargaba en la pared del rincón más oscuro y alejado. Voltee su cuerpo hacía mí y, mientras me aproximaba más a ella, susurró:  
—Sigue…  
Me detuve antes de rosar sus labios y sonreí. Me acerque a su oreja y ronronee:  
—Como digas.  
Bese su cuello y sentí la piel de gallina abriéndose paso junto a mis labios. Abrí la boca y atraje hacia mí la sangre de esa parte sensible del cuello. Sus gemidos retumbaron en mis oídos y solo seguí mí propio instinto.  
Jale más y más esa sangre; casi queriendo beberla. Chupe y lamí con fuerza en esa zona; si Isabella no me hubiera gritado "Basta" era muy probable que incluso la hubiera mordido.  
—¿Qué rayos estás haciendo?  
Me miro a los ojos y supe que estaba molesta, y quien sabe porque.  
—Te estoy dejando la marca.  
—¿Marca de qué? Si lo que tú hiciste fue dejarme un chupetón en el cuello.  
—Exacto. Esa es la marca.  
—¿Marca?  
—Si… Veras… Es significado de que me perteneces.  
—No te comprendo.  
—Es como cuando quieres comprar queso pero, cuando ha el queso lo pones en el carrito no significa que ya es tuyo; debes de pagarlo primero.  
—Sigo sin comprender.  
—Sí, es como si tú fueras el queso, yo soy él cliente, y el chupetón es el dinero. Es como un… Como un sello de propiedad.  
—¿Un sello de propiedad? ¡Tú estás loco! —exclamó.  
Me empujó y me aparto de su camino. Comenzó a salir del callejón y le grite:  
—¡Ese chupetón es mí marca, ¿oíste?! ¡Es mí sello de propiedad; tú eres mía hasta que el chupetón desaparezca!  
Se detuvo en seco y se giró hacía mí.  
—¿Disculpa?  
No pude esperar ni un segundo para correr hacía ella y abalanzármele.  
La bese en los labios y ella recargo las manos en mis hombros. Supe que no tenía que acostumbrarla al deseo y me tuve que separar de ella.  
—Esto es solo una pequeña muestra de lo que refiere "Sello de Propiedad" —la tome de la barbilla y le di un beso en la frente; demasiado romántico para mí gusto—. Vámonos, Izzy —la tome de la mano y entrelace sus dedos con los míos.  
Comenzamos a salir del callejón; dirigiéndonos a "TLR II" en el edificio 79.  
Al llegar, Danny nos esperaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados junto a Luke.  
—¿No se supone que tú tienes novia, Phineas? —su voz de barítono retumbo por todo el salón de clases e Isabella tembló.  
—Bueno, Ariana tampoco es la novia más fiel del mundo.  
—Te aprovechas solo por el hecho de que ella esté de viaje.  
—Ariana siempre me ha sido infiel, yo lo sé. Es la primera vez que le soy infiel a ella. Ariana no tiene derecho a divertirse solamente ella; yo también me quiero divertir —le sonreí con una mirada desafiadora. Danny me miro a los ojos y, supongo que, después de pensar, frunció el ceño y pronunció con voz incrédula y molesta:  
—¿Me estás diciendo que Isabella solo es un entretenimiento para vengarte de las infidelidades de Ariana? —alzó una ceja y sentí que la mano de Isabella comenzaba a aflojarse; queriendo separarla de la mía. Se lo negué apretándola más con fuerza.  
—No —negué con la cabeza—. No lo confundas todo, Danny. Isabella me resulta más interesante e importante que Ariana.  
Voltee a ver a Isabella a los ojos; buscando una aprobación en ella. Pero ella estaba mirando a los ojos a Danny; parecía ilusionada.  
Me volví hacía Danny y éste hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza.  
—Y en todo caso, ella no es ningún juguete.  
—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no terminas tu relación con Ariana? —abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al oír el murmullo de Isabella a mis espaldas, sorprendiéndome. La mire con desaprobación y ella hizo una mueca de incomodidad—; es decir, bueno, solo es una pequeña opinión —desvió la mirada y agachó la cabeza.  
—Porque Ariana está de viaje… No la puedo ver…  
—¿Que más importa? Esto parece un juego de niños —Danny avanzó y le susurró algo a Isabella que le hizo poner la piel de gallina. Luke se fue detrás de Danny; como su sombra.  
—Terminare mi noviazgo con Ariana; claro que lo hare —mire al techo y di una carcajada. Observe a Isabella por el rabillo del ojo y pude divagar que tenía un tono más rosa en las mejillas de lo habitual—. Pero… El problema es de que ella quiera dejarme libre y que… Y que comprenda mis razones.  
—Que… Que incomodidad… —susurró Isabella con la vista perdida en algún punto en específico.  
—Claro. Oye, Isabella.  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Ya tienes la ropa que usaras hoy? Es que quiero que te veas sexy para que me prendas ésta noche. Quiero jugar contigo a solas. Hoy. En mi cuarto. En la noche.

Continuara…


	7. Los dos Hermanos

Capítulo VII

Los dos hermanos

-  
Isabella

* * *

Maldición; ya eran las 7:23 pm.  
La fiesta era a las seis de la tarde. Una hora y media de retraso; válgame señora mía.  
—Te falta una cosa, Isabella —la voz de mi madre me detuvo en seco frente a la puerta de mi habitación.  
—¿Qué falta? —mire a los ojos a mi mamá; esperanzada.  
—Perfume.  
Saco de su bolsa de cosméticos un pequeño frasco de vidrio color rosa transparente. Me baño literalmente con el suave liquido azul y sentí que me acababa de bañar; de nuevo.  
—Listo.  
—¿Y qué tal quede? —enarque las cejas esperando una buena señal; la combinación de un vestido fresco sin mangas color azul cielo con lunares blancos, y con un atractivo escote en "V" y, para colmar, apenas si me tapaba mis muslos.  
Mi mamá me había dado un collar con una mariposa plateada en la caída. Tenía puesto unos zapatos de piso blancos. ¿Y qué mejor que mi cabello amarrado en una coleta en alto, sujeta por un listón azul?  
Bueno, es que cuando una chica está desesperada por verse guapa en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amigo con derechos, una recurre a medidas drásticas; como pedir ayuda a su mamá.  
—Te vez hermosa; tus ojos azules resaltan demasiado.  
—Gracias, mamá.  
—De nada, pequeña.  
Tome mi bolsillo de mano blanco y me lo puse. Me mire una última vez por el espejo y bueno, sentí que me faltaba algo; hice una mueca de inconformidad.  
—¿Sucede algo, Isa? —pregunto mi mamá, preocupada.  
—No… —arrugue la nariz—. Es que no encuentro mi brazalete favorito.  
—¿Cuál? ¿El que tiene varios dijes y en uno de ellos tiene una foto tuya con Santiago?  
—Si… No lo encuentro desde ayer… Sabes que siempre lo llevo conmigo… Es de la suerte… —susurre.  
—No te preocupes. Lo encontré tirado ayer que venía de regreso a la casa; estaba en la calle; del otro lado de la rendija de madera del patio. ¿Eso es demasiado raro, no lo crees?  
Y todo se me vino a la mente de nuevo; yo cayendo a la calle; yo viendo a Phineas y Ariana besándose; yo en los brazos de Phineas; yo recostada en mi cama y Phineas acorralándome; yo durmiendo en los brazos de Phineas; yo con las dudas del pelirrojo; yo besándome con Phineas…  
—¡Devuélveme mi brazalete, mamá! —grite con los ojos cerrados.  
—Hey, Hey, Hey. ¿Por qué estás tan roja?  
—¡Mamá!  
—Ten.  
El Dios santísimo escucho mis plegarias y me devolvió mi suerte. Por suerte el brazalete estaba intacto.  
—Recuerda llegar máximo a la una de la madrugada; mañana tienes escuela —dijo mi mamá mientras bajábamos las escaleras.  
—Claro que lo recordare. Aun así, no te preocupes tanto; recuerda que solo iré a la casa de enfrente —exclame cuando estábamos ya en la entrada de mi casa.  
—No importa; aun así cuídate; no olvides que si alguien intenta sobrepasarse contigo, tienes que salir corriendo a casa, ¿de acuerdo?  
Madre mía; si tan solo supieras lo que hizo Phineas conmigo ayer y hoy…  
—Claro, claro. Tú tranquila.  
Abrí la puerta y note que el sol ya se estaba escondiendo.  
—Ve con cuidado Isa. Y lo más importante; diviértete.  
—Claro. Adiós mamá —le di un beso en la mejilla y después salí de ahí sin mirar atrás.  
Todo el lugar se sentía demasiado fresco y los pájaros cantar fueron de mucha ayuda para tener agallas y abrir la rendija de madera del jardín trasero de Phineas.  
La música estaba un volumen no muy escandaloso, pero si considerable.  
El jardín parecía estar decorado por un "Decorador profesional"  
El gigantesco árbol tenia las hojas de las ramas lo más finas posibles. La música quien sabe de dónde salía pero se sentía como si llevaras audífonos a un volumen exacto y hermoso.  
Adornos rojos esparcidos por todo el jardín; el cabello de Phineas era rojo.  
Entonces, de la nada, me encontré un artefacto demasiado peculiar para mis sensibles ojos; parecía una caja de regalo por enfrente, pero por la parte trasera, había un millón de cables, luces y botones que solo hacían que odiara más el árbol genealógico del "Algebra"  
Sentí las manos de alguien por detrás, abrazando mi cintura.  
—Vaya, hasta que te dignas en venir. Una hora con cuarenta minutos es algo tarde, ¿no lo crees?  
El ronroneo de esa voz masculina me sacó de quicio. Retumbando por mis oídos y queriendo más.  
—A veces puedo llegar a ser muy impuntual —susurre aún sin voltear a verlo.  
—Pues que mala costumbre tienes, Izzy.  
—Supongo…  
—¡Hey todos, es hora de abrir el mayor regalo de Phineas! —grito un chico.  
Mi mirada la dirigí a dónde provenía la voz y, como un "deja vu", vi a Ferb Fletcher en el techo de la casa con un micrófono en mano.  
Por un instante, muy corto a decir verdad, él cruzo la mirada conmigo y, yo sé que, por muy pequeño que fuera, algo extraño y cálido me calo; él me vio, yo lo vi, y algo sucedió ahí, yo lo sé.  
—¡Sí! —gritaron todos; yo no.  
—Bien —respondió él Fletcher.  
De una manera sorprendente y anormal, Ferb Fletcher brinco del techo dando una marometa. Sus pies aterrizaron justo y directo en el pasto fresco. Su sonrisa resplandeció y las chicas se pusieron a aplaudir y a gritar como locas.  
—Phineas… Tu hermano debería ir a un psicólogo —susurre.  
—No te preocupes, es normal; lo que caracteriza a Ferb es su manera increíble de decir máximo veinte palabras en todo un día.  
—Pues no lo parece —fruncí el ceño.  
Él pelirrojo que me sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura, dio una enorme carcajada que causo que el corazón casi se me paralizara.  
—Isabella, Ferb es un chico callado, sí, pero su forma de hacer las cosas es diferente.  
—Explícame que quieres decir con diferente.  
—Es "cool"  
Di una carcajada y sonreí como una estúpida enamorada.  
—Un callado cool, si claro, repíteme eso cuando tenga treinta años.  
—Que graciosita, Isabella.  
Iba a decir algo más pero Fletcher se acercó a nosotros y la palabra se me quedo congelada en la boca.  
—¡Phineas, hermano!  
—¡Ferb!  
Los dos se dieron un abrazo fraternal y como Phineas diría; cool.  
—¿Dónde estabas? No te he visto desde la mañana que no me despertaste ni porque era mi cumpleaños.  
Ferb Fletcher no hacia contacto visual conmigo para nada; como si me quisiera evitar.  
—Haciendo ajustes para tú mayor regalo, pero bueno, aquí me tienes.  
Fletcher se señaló así mismo con las manos y sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
—Bueno, te presento a Isabella.  
Phineas me tomo de los hombros y me puso adelante de él; como si quisiera que él Fletcher me examinara por completo y diera una opinión de mí.  
Él peliverde ni me vio a pesar de que estaba justo enfrente de él, no, Fletcher solo se dignó a dirigir la mirada al cielo y comentar:  
—Claro… Ya casi cae la noche; perfecto para abrir tú regalo por parte mía.  
Fletcher, aún sin dirigirme la mirada, tomo a Phineas por detrás de los hombros y lo condujo adentro de la casa; abandonándome y dejándome sola.  
—Claro, ignórame —susurre.  
Tome una gran bocanada de aire y la saque por la nariz ocasionando un largo y doloroso suspiro.  
—¡Isabella! —la voz femenina de alguien me saco de mis pensamientos.  
Mi cabeza la dirigí adonde provenía la dulce voz y, para mi mala suerte, me encontré con esa chica; la rubia amiga de Ariana… Creo que se llamaba Jane…  
Llego hasta mí con una sonrisa en los labios y con un dulce vestido rosa que le llagaba más arriba de las rodillas.  
—Amm… Hola… —le sonreí confundida.  
—Soy Jane —carcajeo.  
—Amm… ¡Oh, sí! Jane…  
Me sonrió enormemente dándome a entender que comprendía mi confusión.  
—Vamos a Calculo Integral, Física y Español juntas.  
—¡Claro!... Eres… La amiga de Ariana, ¿no es así?  
—Ariana tiene muchas amigas —sonrió—. Querrás decir: "La mejor amiga de Ariana".  
—¡Claro!.. Eso mismo quise decir… —sonreí forzadamente y ella hizo una mueca, desvió la mirada al techo, y después pronuncio:  
—No te agrado. —no fue una pregunta; fue una afirmación.  
—¿Por qué lo dices?  
—Ariana ha… Ariana ha estado observándote desde ayer que fue tu primer día de escuela.  
—Pero hoy no fue a la escuela…  
—No. Pero otras chicas le han informado por texto lo que has estado haciendo con Phineas…  
—Jane, mira, te juro que no fue mi intención; ayer Phineas me…  
—No te preocupes —me interrumpió—. A mí no me molesta lo que hagas con Phineas. Además, verdaderamente me agradas.  
—Pero Ariana…  
—Lo sé —volvió a interrumpirme—. Ariana es mi mejor amiga y yo debería de odiarte por meterte con su novio pero, Ariana, a pesar de ser mi mejor amiga, no se merece a Phineas.  
—¿Lo dices enserio? —la mire estupefacta.  
—Sí, mira, conozco a Ariana desde el preescolar. Se todo de ella y también se cómo es y de lo que es capaz de hacer. Antes ella no era así; antes ella era linda, inteligente, amable y buena persona, pero… —dio un largo suspiro; recordando—…Danny Freeman la cambio por completo.  
Los ojos los abrí desmesuradamente.  
Danny no, por favor Danny no. Cualquiera menos él. Mi Danny no…  
¿Danny que tenía que ver con Ariana? Es decir, Ariana y Danny eran el polo opuesto; ellos no podían…  
Entonces… Recordé lo que Danny me había dicho de Ariana el día pasado; mi primer día de clases.

* * *

"—Ariana Fields —pronunció Danny—. Hija de uno de los diputados más importantes de Danville. Líder de las porristas. Puede que sea hermosa, pero ella se lo toma muy enserio. Los chicos la buscan por su belleza, pero saben a la perfección que es una cabeza hueca. Además, ella tiene novio."

* * *

Pero en ese momento, Danny la describía con odio, sí, pero a la vez, con lastima y rencor.  
No podía comprender cuál era la relación de Ariana y Danny, era como sí me dieran un golpe en la cara. Dolía, y, en ello, no tenía sentido; se suponía que todos mis sentidos estaban fijos en Phineas y nada más. Pero, ahora que Jane mencionaba el cambio drástico de Ariana Fields por culpa de Danny Freeman, mi interior despertaba y ahora se daba cuenta de que yo sentía algo fuerte por Danny, no lo negaba pero, mis celos eran evidentes hasta para mí misma; yo estaba loca por Danny desde que lo había conocido.  
—¿Por qué? —susurre.  
—Ellos… Bueno… Es difícil de explicar… Solo te puedo decir que Danny Freeman es un buen chico, y un buen chico como él no se merece algo como lo que le hizo Ariana.  
—¿Qué es lo que le hizo Ariana a Danny? —mi voz no lograba escucharse bien; apenas y podía hablar; me costaba encontrar mi voz aún con vida.  
—No es por ser mala persona o porque me caigas mal, nada de eso pero, lamento decirte que no es de tú incumbencia —«Justo en el orgullo»  
—No te preocupes; a veces suelo meter mis narices en donde no me llaman.  
—Isabella, perdóname; no quise sonar grosera, y menos contigo; tú me agradas.  
—No; no te preocupes, Jane; estoy bien, no pasa nada.  
—Enserio, perdón; lo que menos quiero es que me guardes rencor o tener problemas.  
—No te guardo ningún rencor y, para suerte buena, yo tampoco quiero tener ningún problema contigo y menos con Ariana.  
Jane me sonrió y sentí su calidez inundarme; como algo maternal; la rubia, después de todo, me agradaba, y mucho.  
—¡¿Cómo la están pasando todos?! —grito Ferb Fletcher desde lo más alto del árbol.  
—¡Bien! —todos gritaron; incluyendo a Jane.  
—¡Qué bueno porque les tengo una sorpresa a todos; aunque la verdad la sorpresa es para el festejado!  
Fletcher saco un pequeño control y presiono un botón. Entonces, de la nada, el regalo extraño que me había encontrado cuando llegue, se desdoblo como si fuera cartón; por si solo se desdoblo; como si tuviera vida propia.  
Para mi "buenísima suerte" este saco un tubo a lo largo y, de él, un escenario en concreto. La carpa se alzó y una pantalla grande y plana se apareció en la parte central de la lona. Dos tipos salieron del suelo del escenario y, con una guitarra y un bajo en mano, se acomodaron en la parte de atrás.  
Después otro tipo salió del piso con una guitarra acústica y otro más con una batería.  
Cinco micrófonos se deslizaron por si solos hasta llegar al escenario en cuánto Fletcher presiono otro botón.  
Y, de la forma más increíble, la guitarra acústica comenzó a sonar.  
La rola se hizo presente y me sonó conocida. De la nada; la voz de Lesley Roy acompaño a los cuatro instrumentos.

 _Don't hang up, can we talk?  
So confused, it's like I'm lost  
What went wrong? What made you go?  
Don't pretend, you don't know  
This is me, Im unchangeable_

 _When did we fall apart?  
Or did you lie from the start?_

Y su presencia se hizo presente con la sonata de "Unbeautiful" en el escenario.

 _It was you and me against the world_

Los brazos de alguien me rodearon. Mi rostro se espantó al principio, pero después di media vuelta a mi cabeza.

 _And you promised me forever more_

Phineas me estaba sonriendo como un tonto enamorado.

 _Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?_

Di la media vuelta por completo y lo sujete del cuello mientras que él a mí de la cintura.

 _Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

—Valla, hasta que te dignas a venir —susurre.  
—Perdóname. Ferb me enseño la idea de este regalo y… Bueno… Me entretuve en algunos pequeños ajustes —empezó, lentamente, a bailar conmigo al compás de la canción—. Ahora me crees cuando te dije que mi hermano y yo creamos cosas desde pequeños.  
—Bueno, la palabra "cosas" no encaja en el texto.  
—Sí, bueno, es hipotermia.  
—La hipotermia no encaja en "este" texto.  
Phineas me sonrió y siguió bailando conmigo.  
No era una canción especialmente para vals o simplemente para bailar pero, aún después de eso, muchos chicos y chicas se adentraron al centro del jardín y comenzaron a bailar.

 _We were still untouchable_

Él me dio un tierno y suave beso en la coronilla de la frente.

 _It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more_

Phineas, literalmente, me dio una vuelta cargándome fuertemente de la cintura. No sé por qué, pero solté una risita estúpida.

 _Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?_

¿Importaba lo demás? No. Para mí no. Era especial y relajante al mismo tiempo; fabuloso y químico junto.

 _Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

Pero la letra de la canción no encajaba con dos cosas; la primera, el cumpleaños; algo realmente opuesto a la letra de la canción. La segunda; el momento; era algo completamente romántico como para encajar en una sintonía que, para ser honesta, era algo deprimente y frustrante; nada que ver con un momento lindo y hermosamente mágico a comparación de ello.

 _Because we're much better all together  
Can't let go!_

Phineas me tomo del mentón y, con el pulgar, acaricio suavemente ese punto; acercando sus labios a los míos.

 _It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful_

Me beso.  
Y, no fue un beso como los anteriores, no; fue un beso diferente, mágico; único. Las mil maravillas me inundaron y sentí no solo que Phineas me bajaba la luna y las estrellas, no; él me bajo, para mí solamente, el universo entero.

 _It was you and me against the world  
And you promised me forever more  
Was it something that I said?  
Was it something that I did?  
Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful  
Made me unbeatiful_

No estaba enamorada, pero me sentía única con él.  
La canción termino y yo detuve el beso.  
—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Phineas.  
En su mirada, supe enseguida que él no quería que terminara ese momento.  
—La luz nos refleja a nosotros —susurre.  
—Ya me di cuenta —espetó mientras miraba todos a nuestro alrededor.  
—¡Parece que, después de todo, Phineas Flynn se la está pasando increíble en su fiesta de cumpleaños! —hablo Lesley Roy—. Mi banda y yo tocaremos otra canción. Linda noche a todos —y "Crushed" comenzó a sonar  
—¿Habrán visto el beso? —murmure lo más bajo posible.  
—No lo creo; pero es más que evidente que vieron nuestro pequeño baile.  
—Ahora sí que llegara a oídos de Ariana y estaremos muertos los dos.  
—Ariana no me da miedo…  
—¡Phineas! —Ferb Fletcher llego a interrumpir, de nuevo. Voltee los ojos y crucé los brazos.  
—¿Qué sucede? —hablo Phineas.  
—Tú pequeño show tiene impactado a todos.  
Ferb Fletcher seguía sin mirarme a los ojos. «Patético»  
—No fue un show… —murmuró.  
—Tal vez no lo sea pero, te recomiendo que busques otra parejita porque, con Isabella —mi nombre pronunciado por él, sonaba exquisito y delicioso—, no creo que sea posible; un "posible" romance —remarco la penúltima palabra con comillas imaginarias de los dedos—, será comenzado.  
—No me interesa —pronunció Phineas con el ceño fruncido.  
—Talvez a ti no pero, para Isabella, su vida será imposible con Ariana detrás de ella.  
—La defenderé.  
—Vamos; que te cuesta bailar con otra chica y ya.  
—Ferb…  
—¡Esta bien, Phineas! —lo interrumpí con una sonrisa fingida en los labios—; no quiero que tengas problemas por mí culpa. Mira, ve con Jane; ella está allá —la señale en el centro del jardín bailando sola.  
—Isabella… —me miro a los ojos, después miro a su hermano—. De acuerdo. Volveré por ti, ¿está bien? —me miro como si se fuera a la guerra.  
—Está bien —murmure.  
Deposito un beso suave en mi frente y se fue por Jane.  
Y, reaccione en una fracción de segundo que "yo" y "Fletcher" nos habíamos quedado solos. Sin más remarcar que era un "Ella y Él"  
Mire al cielo buscando una señal, una respuesta o, cualquier otra cosa que me sacara de ese lugar; para no decir que más bien algo que me alejara de él.  
Lesley Roy comenzó a tocar "Thinking out loud" y mi corazón se paralizó.  
—¿Quieres bailar? —fue lo que dijo Ferb Fletcher en cuanto sonó la primera nota de la canción.  
Yo, sin mirarlo a los ojos, conteste:  
—¿Me hablas a mí?  
—¿A quién más si no es a ti?  
—Pensé que era invisible para ti —murmure aun observando al cielo.  
—¿Por qué lo serias?  
—Por qué parece que me veo fea, que huelo mal y que, sin embargo, soy como un veneno para ti.  
—No lo eres.  
—Pero parece que si lo soy. Me has estado evitando desde que llegue; ignorando mi presencia.  
Me voltee a mirarlo y, para mi pésima suerte, me encontré con sus ojos azules penetrándome.  
Su mirada la dirigió a Phineas que estaba del otro lado y, después, la volvió a dirigir directamente a mis ojos.  
Avanzó con pasó dudoso a mí y, después, justo enfrente de mí, tomo mi mano derecha y la puso sobre su hombro, sus manos sujetaron con firmeza mi cintura y mi mano izquierda se sujetó de la manga de su camisa por inercia. Todo eso sin despegar ni por un segundo nuestros ojos del contacto visual.  
Su camisa de cuadros azules era una combinación increíble para esos jeans negros ajustados y sus tenis negros con suela blanca. Y, para enredarme más en él, tenía su cabello verde rebeldemente acomodado.  
—Es que… No quería que supieras que eres como un imán para mis instintos masculinos —masculló.  
—¿Lo soy? —exprese mientras seguíamos el compás de la música.  
—Evidentemente.  
—¿Y porque?  
—Desde que sentí tú presencia en esta casa, presentí que "esto" iba a pasar.  
—¿Exactamente a que "esto" te refieres?  
—A que… Por inercia, terminara como un lunático sintiendo tú presencia por todos lados y no pudiera dormir en paz por ello.  
—Qué tontería —espete desviando la mirada hacia un lado.  
—No lo es —pronunció con seguridad.  
Lesley Roy comenzó a cantar "Dead but breathing" y no puede evitar ponerme colorada de la cara.  
Mis ojos los desvié hacía los de él y me encontré con que, estúpidamente, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros.  
Jamás en mi joven vida imagine encontrarme con un tipo tan huraño pero, a la vez, tan atractivo como él; increíble.  
Tomo mi mano izquierda y la subió hasta llegar a su hombro.  
La canción era lenta y hacia que me sintiera del carajo.  
Aún no despegábamos los ojos del contacto visual y, como estúpida, sentía mis piernas de gelatina; en mi vida ningún chico me había mirado de esa manera; tan profundamente.  
Maldito Fletcher.  
Mi corazón lo sentía tan acelerado como nunca imagine sentirlo, mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, y mis manos comenzaban a temblar.  
Descubrí que, por muy tonto que sonara, me había vuelto adicta a esos ojos y a su forma de mirarme; la mirada de Fletcher se había vuelto adicta para mí en cuestión de minutos.  
Estúpido chico. Y, estúpida chica.  
"Here for you now" hizo presencia en la voz de Lesley.  
Por dos segundos estuve a punto de besar a Fletcher, hasta que…  
—¿Qué carajo estás haciendo, Ferb? —Dios mío santo, Phineas.  
—Yo no estoy haciendo nada; solo bailo. ¿Algún problema por ello? —gruño él peliverde.  
—A ella no la toques —espetó Phineas.  
—No eres dueño de ella, Flynn —pronunció.  
—No es de tú incumbencia, Fletcher —hablo en tono alto.  
Él peliverde me sujeto con firmeza de la cintura y después me puso detrás de él; como si me quisiera proteger de Phineas.  
—Te he dicho que no la toques —los ojos de Phineas encendieron.  
—¡Te he dicho que ella no tiene dueño! —gruño.  
—¡Aléjate de ella! —grito Phineas y, por instinto, no lo soporto más y exploto.  
Un golpe a Fletcher hizo impacto en la cara y, estúpidamente, todo comenzó.  
Él peliverde casi cae sobre mí pero por suerte lo sujete de la espalda y del hombro para que no cayéramos ninguno de los dos.  
—¿Estás bien? —susurre.  
Lo mire a los ojos y vi que, en ellos, reflejaban preocupación. No por él; Si no por mí.  
—Isabella, yo…  
—¡¿Aún no comprendes que debes de alejarte de ella?! —grito Phineas.  
El volumen de la música era tremendamente alto; solo cuatro personas se habían dado cuenta de la pelea entre Flynn y Fletcher; los demás estaban bailando y completamente atentos a la música de Lesley Roy.  
—¡No! ¡Anda; dame otra paliza para que aprenda! —mire a los ojos al peliverde y vi en ellos la desesperación. Yo era la que le daría otra paliza si no dejaba de decir estupideces.  
Ferb Fletcher se levantó con esfuerzo y balanceos de mis brazos y se encamino a Phineas.  
Un golpe en el estómago a Phineas, otro en la cara, otro en la nariz.  
Phineas reacciono y se abalanzo sobre él. Lo golpeo varias veces en la cara; sus nudillos se pusieron rojos de sangre.  
No pude reaccionar; solo me deje llevar por el instinto.  
Tome a Phineas de los hombros y lo empuje al pasto, después, por inercia y coraje, le di un golpe en la cara.  
—¡NO ESTORBES! —grito, me empujo, y después me devolvió el golpe en la cara.  
Mi mundo callo y descubrí que no podía seguir así.  
—Isabella… —susurro Phineas y su mano me quiso tocar—. Yo no quise…  
—¡Aléjate de mí, Phineas Flynn! —quite su mano de mi cara bruscamente y retrocedí cuatro pasos hasta quedar justo enfrente de él peliverde  
—Izzy…  
—¡No, no; no me vengas con tus estupideces! ¡No me digas así!  
—Oye… Yo… —me tomo del mentón.  
—¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MÍ, FLYNN!  
—Detente, Isabella.  
—¡No, tú detente, Phineas! ¡No soy un maldito juguete tuyo a la espera de que abandones a Ariana! ¡No soy tú perrito faldero, Flynn! ¡Ni creas que seguiré como estúpida detrás de ti solo porque me demuestres tus besos y caricias! ¡PARA ESO ESTÁ ARIANA!  
—Isabella… Llevaremos a Ferb a su habitación… —murmuro Jane a mis espaldas y yo asentí.  
—¡Tú no eres ningún juguete para mí, Isabella! —expresó Phineas.  
—¡Pues eso es lo que demuestras, Phineas!  
—¡Jamás fue mi intención demostrarlo!  
—¡Me siento como la distracción mientras Ariana no está!  
—¡Te dije que terminaría mi relación con ella en cuanto volviera!  
—Eres un mounstro, Phineas —murmure—. Vete al diablo.

Camine hacia adentro de su casa y subí las escaleras; lo único que sabía era que él cuarto de él peliverde estaba arriba.  
Una puerta entre abierta me dejo divisar a Ferb Fletcher acostado en una cama y no tenían que decírmelo dos veces para entrar.

—¡Fletcher! —exclame al entrar.  
—Isabella… ¿Estás bien? Lamento no haberte defendido después de que Phineas te golpeara.  
—No te preocupes; estabas herido y no tenías por qué haberme defendido.  
—Isabella… Te he causado muchos problemas.  
—No… —lo tome del mentón y lo mire a los ojos—. Phineas se ha convertido en un problema para mí desde ayer por la tarde.  
—Creo que… Creo que he cometido un error al mirarte.  
—¿Al "mirarme"? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
—A que… en el techo, mientras anunciaba el regalo más grande para Phineas, te vi abajo, por primera vez pude ver a una chica y… Y lamento decir que no fue a la correcta… —su rostro lo puso sobre sus manos y después exclamo—; ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Observe a una chica prohibida!  
—Oye… Lamento haber causado problemas… Dicen que ustedes dos son inseparable y mira; ahora los he separado.  
—No, Isabella; él ya estaba distanciado de mí.  
—Yo…

Me tomo del mentón y, con suavidad, me deposito un beso en los labios.  
Era real y estúpidamente que esto sucediera.  
¡Dios mío!  
Ferb…

Continuara…


	8. Danny Freeman

Capítulo VIII

Danny Freeman

Isabella  
-

* * *

—Isabella, no me duele nada decirte que, eres solo un juguete.

—¡Danny!  
El sudor en mi cuerpo era resbaloso y aterrador.  
Ya habían pasado dos días desde el cumpleaños de Phineas y, para ser sincera, me la estaba pasando del carajo.  
Ferb Fletcher trataba de evitarme lo más posible; según él, yo era "un fruto prohibido".  
Yo evitaba a Phineas Flynn a cualquier intento que se me podía dar.  
Danny Freeman me odiaba y me evitaba; "yo era una traidora por hacerme del juguete de Phineas Flynn"  
Danny se comenzaba a convertir en un completo misterio para mí; su razonamiento y su forma de pensar eran indescriptibles; me era difícil leer su mente.  
Si así iban a ser mis clases del instituto, y apenas era mi primera semana de clases, no me imaginaba como iban a ser las demás clases.  
En mi segundo día de clases, cuando Danny y Phineas habían discutido de mí y de Ariana, antes de retirarse del salón, Danny me había susurrado: "Isabella, no me duele nada decirte que, eres solo un juguete".  
Al principio no había entendido la indirecta hasta que, ese mismo día, en la noche, cuando Phineas Flynn me había dado un puñetazo en la cara, comprendí que, la indirecta decía: "Eres el juguete de Phineas Flynn".  
Mire el reloj del tocador.  
1.18 am  
No podía dormir; la pesadilla de Danny caminando y abandonándome me perseguía desde el Martes antes de dormir. Espeluznante y dominante; esa era la forma de describir el sueño.  
Mis manos las dirigí a mis ojos; tapándolos. Las lágrimas comenzaban a descender hasta mis labios.  
Me estaba muriendo por dentro; sin Danny Freeman yo no era nada…

* * *

—¡Isabella! ¡Despierta!  
El grito de mi madre me sofoco y las lágrimas volvieron a nacer.  
—Oye, ¿estás bien, pequeña?  
—Yo… Sí… —mi madre me miro a los ojos preocupada; reteniendo los gritos—. Iré a darme una ducha —susurre.  
Hice las cobijas hacia un lado y, con pereza, me levante de la cama, descalza y con la mirada perdida, mi madre me detuvo por los hombros.  
—Isabella, no comprendo que es lo que te sucede —suspiró—. Desde que fue la fiesta del chico Flynn, ha cambiado algo en ti. No sé qué paso ahí pero… Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, lo sabes muy bien. Así que, si quieres decirme que paso ahí, estaré atenta y te escuchare.  
No la mire, me deshice de su agarre bruscamente —sin querer— y me encamine hacia al baño buscando mi ducha.  
—No sucedió nada malo —y el portazo hizo eco en el cuarto.  
Resbalar, seguro, mirar la nada; quizá el techo.  
La loca sensación de "posiblemente" estar completamente sola era "Un fracaso".  
Humedad en los ojos, agitación; desesperación…

* * *

—Ya me voy —enfaticé con la cara escuálida.  
—¿Tan temprano?; falta casi una hora para que las clases comiencen.  
—Lo sé; me iré caminando. Caminar no hace daño, ¿oh sí? —y cerré la puerta.  
Lluvia; fue lo primero que encontré cerrando la puerta de la casa.  
Peor día, simple día, luminoso día; todos los días eran igual sin importar el clima.  
Después de todo, solo la lluvia me daba ese calor que necesitaba y esa pequeña fuerza de no estar todo el tiempo en la soledad.  
Lo mejor de todo era que, después pasados los diez minutos bajo la lluvia y, sin embargo, caminando, el cabello me quedaba empapado y era como si me volviera a bañar.  
—¡Isabella! —esa voz…  
—¿Luke? —dirigí mi mirada atrás; en donde se encontraba él chico.  
—Isabella, ¿qué tal?  
—Bueno… Si omitimos el hecho de que Ferb Fletcher me evita, que Phineas Flynn sea una verdadera y pésima influencia para mí, y que, sin embargo, Danny Freeman me odie; pues sí; todo anda bien.  
Luke Saint carcajeo y avanzó conmigo por las calles de Danville.  
—Danny no te odia.  
—¿Seguro?; él me dijo: "Eres el juguete de Phineas Flynn"  
—Él no dijo eso —dio una carcajada tremenda.  
—No; pero eso quiso dar a entender.  
Luke me volteo a ver a los ojos y, con una sonrisa en los labios, me paso el brazo por los hombros.  
—Escúchame atentamente, Isabella.  
—De acuerdo, con tal de que no digas estupideces, te escuchare.  
Él rubio volvió a reír animadamente y después explicó:  
—Danny está celoso; eso es todo.  
¿Disculpa? ¿Oí bien o estoy sorda?  
—¿Qué? —replique estupefacta.  
—Que Danny está celoso —repitió.  
—¿De qué?  
—De Phineas, por supuesto.  
—¿Qué hizo Phineas?  
—Eres tan incomprensible —suspiró—-. Otra vez; ¿qué consideras a Danny?  
—Mi amigo, claro.  
—Tú amigo…  
—Sí, a menos a que te refieras a otra cosa; no sé, ¿su mejor amiga?  
—Su mejor amiga, eh…  
—Supongo.  
—Bien; si dices ser su mejor amiga, supongo que deberías de conocerlo a la perfección.  
—Sí; celoso es un nuevo defecto que acabo de descubrir.  
—Entonces, ya que eres "su mejor amiga", supongo que conoces todo de él.  
—¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Luke?  
—¿Realmente crees conocer a bien a Danny?  
—Claro que sí.  
—¿Te mereces el título de "Mejor amiga de Danny Freeman"?  
—¡Claro que me lo merezco; soy la única que tiene el derecho! —exclame frustrada.  
—Bueno, ya que eres su mejor amiga, supongo que ya conociste a su familia, ¿no es así?  
Detuve mi andar en seco.  
«El golpe más bajo que me pudieron dar en toda la vida»  
¿La familia de Danny? Era verdad; él sabía, literalmente, todo acerca de mí; le había redactado prácticamente toda mi vida el lunes.  
Ni siquiera sabía si él era huérfano o, quizá, vivía en una economía pobre. Si tenía hermanos o no. Si sus padres lo querían. Quizá él era el hijo mayor y tenía que cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños mientras que sus padres trabajaban tiempo completo. ¡Oh quizá, sus hermanos lo maltrataban a pesar de ser menores que él! ¡Peor; ¿Qué tal y sus padres lo golpeaban?!  
«¡Qué horror!»  
—Apuesto a que no sabías que él yo no es virgen —continuo Luke con cierta diversión.  
Imposible… Danny no es…  
¿Prostitución? Quizá para ganar algo de dinero para su familia. No. Definitivamente eso no podía ser; Danny no era de esa clase de personas.  
«Bueno, entonces, sí dices que no lo hizo por causas económicas; ¿porque lo hizo?»  
¿Obligación? ¡Sí! ¡Definitivamente eso! Quizá sus padres lo obligaron a dejar de ser virgen con el típico lema de los padres: "Ya eres un hombrecito"  
No. Danny no se dejaría manipular con arrogancias como esas.  
«Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo?»  
Solo que… No… Danny… Él lo hizo porque…  
¿Placer? ¿Danny quería placer en aquellos instantes en los que perdió su virginidad?  
«Definitivamente»  
—Y, ¿sabías que entre Ariana y Danny sucedió algo impactante?  
Ya no lo pude soportar más. Quería que se callara.  
—Me voy —escupí en su cara y, vi en ella, un deje de diversión—. Vete al carajo, Luke.  
Repugnante. Danny no me podía hacer eso a mí. ¿Por qué él era un misterio para mí de aquella manera?

* * *

—Bien, señorita García Shapiro, tiene que hacerlo con más asentó en la pronunciación. Ahora, repita después de mi: "Egli migliore amico dei sentimenti, è la pioggia"  
—" Egli miglore ameco del sentimenti, è la pioggea" —mis ojos los dirigí al techo buscando una señal de ayuda.  
—¡No, no, no! Es: "Egli migliore amico dei sentimenti, è la pioggia"  
—¿"Eglee migliere ameco der sentimenter, è la pioggia"?  
—No tiene remedio… —suspiró la maestra de italiano—. ¿Alguien me puede ayudar con la señorita Shapiro? —preguntó desde el escritorio hacia los asientos en donde se encontraban todos sentados y trabajando. Nadie respondió—. ¿Ningún voluntario que nos quiera ayudar? ¿No? Bien; entonces yo escogeré. Veamos… ¿¡Danny Freeman!?  
Mi corazón se paralizó y no quise voltear a donde él estaba.  
—¿Si, maestra? —volver a escuchar su voz masculina y profunda, hizo que mis piernas se sintieran de gelatina.  
—Venga un momento, por favor.  
La silla rechino, el eco de los pasos se hizo presente en el salón, los refunfuños continuaron, y, finalmente, el calor corporal del cuerpo masculino a mi lado hizo señal con un delicioso aroma a chocolate.  
—¿Me llamaba?  
—Necesito de su ayuda —suspiró la maestra—. Pronuncie está palabra.  
Levanto el cuadernillo y en él, enseño la frase.  
—¿"Él mejor amigo de los sentimientos, es la lluvia?"  
—Sí, pero necesito que usted lo pronuncie en italiano.  
Danny suspiró y, después, con un poco de vacilo, hablo:  
—" Egli migliore amico dei sentimenti, è la pioggia"  
Su forma de decirlo fue tan deliciosa que tuve que mirar a otro lado para no cometer una estupidez.  
—¡Perfecto! —expresó la maestra—. Necesito que usted y la señorita Shapiro se pongan a estudiar italiano; señor Freeman, usted será él tutor de ahora en delante de la señorita Shapiro en la clase de italiano.  
Mi cuaderno cayó al piso y tuve que sostenerme del escritorio para no caer. Danny me sostuvo con las dos manos de la cintura y después susurro con voz preocupada:  
—¿Estás bien, Isabella? —busco mis ojos y, cuando los encontró, me soltó.  
—Creo que… Creo que me dieron nauseas —jadee.  
—¿Se siente mal? Tendrá que ir a la enfermería.  
—Yo la acompaño —pronunció Danny con seguridad.  
Sentí un dolor de jaqueca tremendo; realmente necesitaba ir a la enfermería.  
—Vayan y, ¿señor Freeman?  
—¿Si?  
—No se separe en ningún momento de la señorita Shapiro, claro, a menos que sea por cuestión de horario de clases.  
—De acuerdo.  
Danny me tomo por detrás de los hombros y camino conmigo hasta salir del salón.  
—¿Qué te duele? —pregunto de repente.  
—Tengo nauseas, y me duele la cabeza de una manera tremenda.  
—Ven.  
Voltee atrás; en donde se encontraba él. Camine con mucho vacilo hacia Danny por las náuseas. Casi tropiezo con él.  
Me sujete con fuerza de sus hombros y hundí mi rostro en su pecho.  
Su olor era una extraña pero exquisita combinación del perfume masculino y de su olor natural que era el chocolate.  
—Hueles rico —suspire aturdida.  
Me abrazo con sus fuertes brazos de la cintura y hundió su rostro en mi cuello, junto a mi cabello.  
—Tú igual —susurró.  
No quería que terminara; no quería acabar; el momento era perfecto para alegrarme el día.  
—Danny, por favor; no me sueltes —«Eso no estaba en el libreto»  
—Jamás te soltaría, princesa Bella.  
Alce mi mirada y me encontré con esos ojos color ámbar llenándome de paz, abrazándome y protegiéndome.  
Paso su brazo izquierdo por mi espalda y se agacho para poner su brazo derecho debajo de mis muslos. Me cargo como si yo fuera la "Bella Durmiente", y él, "Él Príncipe Azul"  
Su paso era seguro y la mirada la tenía completamente fija al frente. Por otro lado, yo estaba como estúpida embobada en sus ojos ámbar.  
De repente perdí la noción del tiempo y sentí que éramos solo él y yo sobre el mundo.  
—¿Entonces, que te duele?  
Y el momento se fue; sin darme cuenta ya estábamos en la enfermería y me estaban preguntado cual era mi malestar.  
—Yo… Yo… —no podía dejarlo; es decir, Danny aún me cargaba en brazos y yo no podía dejar de mirar esos ojos ámbar que me estaban penetrando. Cerré los ojos un momento y fruncí levemente el ceño—. Tengo dolor estomacal, me está dando vueltas la cabeza, y, desafortunadamente, tengo nauseas.  
—Bien, por favor, ¿la podrías recostar en una camilla? —pregunto la enfermera a Danny.  
Él asintió levemente y, con pésame en su mirada, me recostó con mucho cuidado sobre una camilla vacía.  
Antes de que sus brazos me abandonaran por completo, lo sujete de la mano y él solo me miro unos instantes.  
Yo sabía que él tampoco se quería separar de mí, así que lo jale más hacía mí y él solo concluyo en asentir.  
—Tomate esta pastilla y duérmete una hora —pronunció la enfermera acercándose con un vaso de agua y una pastilla sobre un pequeño plato.  
—De acuerdo —susurre y me lleve la pastilla volando sobre mi garganta acompañada de agua.  
—Tú te puedes ir ya a tus clases—le dijo la enfermera a Danny.  
—Es que la maestra de Italiano me encargo cuidar de ella y no separarme hasta que se sintiera mejor y, la verdad, yo también me sentiría más seguro si la cuido hasta que esté más estable.  
La enfermera dudo un momento, y después, con un poco de vacilo, tomo dos hojas, escribió en ellas unas cuantas palabras y después puso un sello en cada una.  
Se las dio a Danny y después volteo a verme.  
—Voy a salir a mi casa por unos medicamentos que necesitamos aquí; ¿está bien que te quedes con él? —asentí con una pequeña sonrisa y después se dirigió a Danny.  
—Tiene que estar una hora exacta dormida. No creo que tengas problemas con eso. Y, no te preocupes, no creo que venga ningún herido.  
Danny rio brevemente y después asintió.  
Y así, la enfermera se retiró.  
—¿Estas bien así? ¿No quieres alguna otra cobija o algo más?  
—Bueno… Yo… No…  
—Isabella, dime que quieres —hablo con tono fuerte.  
—Quiero una tontería.  
—¿De qué tontería estamos hablando?  
—¿Quiero que te acuestes conmigo? ¿Se podrá? —vacilé.  
Sus ojos los abrió desmesuradamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Desvío la mirada y susurro:  
—Sí que es una tontería.  
Se tapó los ojos con una mano y, después, con demasiado vacilo, se metió dentro de las cobijas conmigo.  
Yo estaba volteada del lado contrario a él.  
De repente, sentí la cara como jitomate cuando Danny me abrazo de la cintura con sus fuertes y cálidos brazos.  
Quería verlo, quería tenerlo más cerca, quería inundarme en sus hermosos ojos ámbar. No podía resistir la tentación.  
En un movimiento lento y suave, me gire hasta quedar frente a él.  
No vi rubor ni nervios en su mirada; simplemente vi calma y tranquilidad.  
De haberme visto en un espejo, seguro que yo seguía estando como un jitomate.  
Me estaba mirando, solo a mí, y eso me gustaba; me gustaba verme reflejada en esos orbes ámbar; que solo me viera a mí; aunque él no pensaba constantemente en mí, cuando él me miraba, por un instante, muy breve a decir verdad, él pensaba en mí.  
—Danny… Yo… —mis labios temblaban y sentía que mi cuerpo se estaba derritiendo como paleta de hielo—. Yo…  
—Shh… —me puso en dedo en los labios. Mi corazón latía realmente rápido; hacía "Doki-Doki" —. Se supone que te debes de dormir una hora.  
Con lentitud, inclino su cabeza y, con suavidad, deposito un cálido beso en mi frente.  
«Doki-Doki»  
«¡Mi corazón va a explotar!»  
No sabía que hacer; me sentía tan torpe. Estire lentamente mis brazos y lo abrace por el torso. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho y aspire con fuerza.  
«Chocolate…»  
Cerré los ojos y las mil sensaciones me inundaron.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, me encontré con un Danny roncando suave y levemente.  
Reí mentalmente y acaricie su rostro.  
Era tan lindo, tan suave, tan tierno.  
Bese la comisura de sus labios y abrió los ojos.  
—Isa… Bella… —titubeo.  
—Hola…  
Danny levanto la mirada y después vi asombro en ella.  
—No puede ser posible… —susurró aterrado.  
—¿Qué sucede?  
—¡Hemos dormido dos horas; una hora de más, Isabella!  
—¿Enserio?  
—Sí, la escuela termina en veinte minutos.  
Y no hubo movimiento; no se levantó ni se fue; se quedó quieto en su lugar, se aferró más a mí y me acaricio mi cabello.  
Hundí nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho y aspire con fuerza su olor a chocolate.  
«Que rico»  
Sentí un peso en los ojos y pensé que quedaría dormida nuevamente, hasta que…  
—Hay que irnos, Bella.  
Suspire resignada y asentí levemente.  
Danny me soltó y levantó solo su torso de la cama, dejando las piernas acostadas.  
—No me quiero ir —habló tan quedito que apenas si lo escuche.  
—Pues no lo hagas.  
—Tengo obligaciones en casa.  
Hizo a un lado las cobijas y se levantó con pereza. Me extendió una mano y la tome para poder levantarme de la cama.  
Me acomode mi cabello y agarre mi mochila que se encontraba en la cama de junto.  
—¿Ya te sientes mejor?  
—Mucho mejor.  
Caminamos por los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta. Todos ya estaban empezando a salir y otros hasta ya se estaban yendo a casa.  
—Me voy —hablo Danny de repente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la puerta de la escuela.  
—¡Espera!  
Giró la cabeza y me examino con la mirada; no tenía que desconcentrarme en sus ojos.  
—¿Iras a tú casa? —pregunte como estúpida.  
—Evidentemente.  
—¡Quiero ir contigo!  
Avanzó hasta quedar justo enfrente de mí y acarició mi mejilla.  
—No —respondió secamente y me soltó.  
—¿Por qué no? —refunfuñe.  
—No quiero que vallas; el camino a casa es muy peligroso.  
—Danny…  
—¿Además, porque tendrías que ir a mi casa? —arqueó las cejas.  
—Porque tenemos que estudiar.  
—¿Estudiar?  
—¡Italiano, idiota!  
—Estudiamos mañana en la escuela, Bella.  
—¡No! Sabes bien que soy pésima en italiano; tenemos que estudiar.  
—¡He dicho que no, Isabella! —exclamó frustrado. Se rasco la nuca y después avanzó hacía la salida—. Ya me voy.  
—¡Te seguiré, Danny Freeman!  
Detuvo su andar en seco y giro la cabeza.  
—Has lo que quieras, Isabella García.  
Y se fue.

* * *

Ésta era la cosa más loca y extrañamente estúpida que pude haber hecho en toda mi jodida vida.  
—Llevas medía hora siguiéndome, ¡¿quieres parar esto ya, Isabella?!  
Se detuvo y choque con su espalda.  
—¡Auch…!  
Me azobe la cabeza y cerré los ojos.  
—Agarra mi camisa  
—¿Qué?  
—Qué agarres mi camisa  
—¿Para qué?  
—Solo sujeta un extremo de mí camisa por detrás y camina; es para que no te separes de mí.  
—Danny…  
—Carajo; ¡solo hazlo, maldita sea, Isabella! —gritó mientras volteaba a verme.  
—No es necesario que me grites.  
—Isabella, te juro que me jode que las chicas sean de ésta manera.  
—¿Exactamente de qué manera?  
—Así, tan insolentes.  
—¿Disculpa?  
—Mira, te diré la verdad; tú solo eres y actúas como una niña insolente, caprichosa y mimada.  
—Yo no soy la que se cree "El todas mías"  
Danny dio una carcajada irónica y tuve ganas de ahorcarlo.  
—Tu manera de hablar es tan graciosa, Isabella.  
—¡Eres un desgraciado, Danny Freeman!  
Le empecé a dar golpes en el pecho y de repente él me detuvo de las muñecas.  
—Si no te detienes ahora, te juro que jamás volverás a saber de mi, Isabella.  
—¡Eres un estúpido!  
—¡Y tú una insolente!  
—¡Testarudo!  
—¡Niña caprichosa!  
—¡Eres un egocéntrico!  
—¡Y tú una amargada!  
—¡¿Estás seguro de que yo soy la amargada?!  
—¡Sí, y también eres una…!  
—¡¿Te quieres estar calmado?!  
—¡Pero si tú eres la que me enloquece!  
—Yo no soy la que rogó todo el día por estar contigo como perrito faldero.  
—Y yo no soy él que hizo que su padre le abandonara.  
Me quede estática como una piedra y me paralice.  
«Que golpe tan más bajo»  
—Perdón… —murmuró.  
Sentía un nudo en mi garganta; era seguro, en cualquier momento me iba a soltar a llorar.  
Me di media vuelta; dispuesta a marcharme e irme por donde llegue.  
Danny me abrazó por la cintura antes de que pudiera dar un paso.  
—Suéltame —susurre.  
—No, perdón.  
—¡¿Que te crees; qué puedes insultarme con mi pasado como si fueras alguien que estuvo presente en ese entonces?!  
—Isabella, no llores.  
—¡No estoy llorando! —y un respingo se me salió.  
—¿Estás segura?  
—¡Sí, suéltame ya! —y empecé a moverme entre sus brazos.  
Danny me dio media vuelta de los hombros y me topé con sus ojos ámbar clavados en mí.  
Mi boca la abrí para decir algo pero él me abrazó nuevamente.  
—Perdóname, princesa. No llores, no quise… Yo… Yo solo… Perdóname, no quería decirte eso.  
Me dio un beso en la frente y luego se separó, me miro de pies a cabeza y después, con precaución, tomo una de mis manos con delicadeza e hizo que agarrara un extremo de su camisa por detrás para que él siguiera con su andar.  
Así seguimos; el avanzando y con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, en cambio yo, con una mano en la parte baja de mis labios para evitar llorar y, la otra, sujeta de la camisa de Danny por detrás; como a una niña pequeña con un adulto.  
De repente llegamos a un lugar parecido a un barrio. Danny se detuvo y me agarro fuertemente de la mano con la que me sujetaba de su camisa. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y camino más rápido.  
Unos tipos de camisas negras con tatuajes en sus hombros comenzaron a caminar hacia nosotros; yo me espante y como resultado me cubrí con el hombro de Danny.  
—¡Hey, Dan! —saludo un rubio de ellos.  
—¿Qué hay? —despreso Danny.  
—Últimamente nada interesante ni del otro mundo —el rubio me miro atreves de sus ojos grises y sentí miedo al conectarme con ellos—. ¿Quién es tu amiguita?  
—Ella es… —se volteó a verme y me miró—. Bella.  
—Pues que hermosa. Oye Bella, quieres ir a dar una vuelta con noso…  
—Y es mi novia —interrumpió Danny con su voz de barítono retumbando por la calle.  
Sentí la piel tan sensible como la de un bebé o quizá, increíblemente, como la de él oro lizo.  
—Hola —murmure bajo.  
—Isa… —Danny cerró la boca de improvisación por haberse equivocado de nombre —…Bella, él es Mike.  
—Un gusto —susurre suavemente.  
—Bueno, ya nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego Mike —habló Danny como si tuviese prisa.  
—Hey, Dan, ¿a dónde vas?  
—¿A dónde voy? ¿A acompañar a Bella a su casa?  
—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —pregunto Mike con amabilidad.  
—¡Para nada! —expresé con las manos agitándolas—. Seria todo un rollo.  
—En lo absoluto.  
—Perdona, es que Danny me ha prometido… Me ha prometido… —mire a un lado, mire a otro lado y nada se me ocurría poner como excusa. Danny me dio un leve codazo y me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Me señalo con ellos hacía abajo y al bajar la mirada pude ver que con su mano formaba una pistola—… Me ha prometido llevarme a la cárcel a ver a un familiar mío.  
—Que lastima… ¿No quieren antes ir a por un café?  
—No te alcanza ni siquiera para las galletas —murmuró Danny tan bajo que apenas si yo lo escuche.  
—Amm… No, pero gracias Mike —le sonreí gentilmente.  
—Es una lástima que una chica como tú esté con un chico como él.  
—No es nada especial; es decir, míranos, somos una pareja normal y feliz.  
—Bella, es hora de irnos —suspiró Danny—. Mike —Danny lo miro de una forma tan seria y extraña que a mí me perturbó por un instante. Se acercó a él y le susurró en el oído—: No te le vuelvas a acercar nunca más; ella es mía.  
—Ya veo… —murmuró él rubio. Cerró los ojos con suavidad y, al abrirlos, supe que iba a morir—. ¿Y no compartes?  
Empezó a llover de repente de una manera brusca y fuerte.  
Danny dio dos pasos al frente con las manos por delante.  
—Mike, no quiero problemas —habló Danny con precaución.  
—Ni yo pero, no debemos de ser ególatras entre amigos, ¿entiendes? Hay que compartir.  
Mike avanzó con lentitud junto con sus demás amigos hacía nosotros.  
—Escucha, solo quiero irme y ya; no quiero tener problemas.  
—Pues si Bella nos acompañara a nuestro lugar especial, estaríamos gustosos de dejarte ir.  
—Sabes que eso nunca sucederá.  
—Lo sé, pero tenía que intentar no causar disturbios aquí y ocasionar una pelea.  
—Si nos dejas ir, no se ocasionara ninguna pelea.  
—¿Pero que ganaría yo?  
—Ningún problema conmigo.  
—Temo decir que ambos sabemos a la perfección que los problemas ya se ocasionaron.  
—Mike, no tenemos por qué pasar por esto, y lo sabes.  
—Ya no hay marcha atrás, Dan.  
—Mike… No lo hagas…  
—¡Qué más da; ya está hecho!  
—¡Te arrepentirás!  
Y el grito de Danny hizo hueco en todo mi espacio interior; como si fuese a desaparecer en cualquier momento y yo no pudiese hacer absolutamente nada por él. Como si me jalaran y me pusieran esposas para separarme de él. Como si fuera tan imposible e inalcanzable para mí.  
Un golpe.  
Dos golpes.  
Tres golpes.  
Al cuarto golpe pude reaccionar.  
—Métanla al carro.  
El quinto golpe.  
Un agarre en mis manos y un jalón hacía una dirección desconocida.  
Un sexto golpe hizo prender mi enojo.  
La puerta de un carro blanco que no sabía de donde había salido, se abrió.  
El séptimo golpe me enfureció.  
Un empujón.  
Y el octavo golpe fue suficiente para prender mi ira.  
Un noveno golpe y las carcajadas resonaron. Si daban el décimo golpe todos iban a morir.  
Y la espalda trono al recibir el décimo golpe.  
Entonces, no fui yo la que reacciono, no; fue mi instinto.  
Las manos las gire y así el que me las sujetaba se retorció y cayó al suelo.  
Un tipo me sujeto con fuerza de mis hombros por detrás, en respuesta, yo le di un cabezazo y me soltó.  
Corrí y patee al primer sujeto que me encontré. Luego le di un golpe con el puño cerrado en su cara.  
Se inclinaron y me jalaron de las piernas arrastrándome. En respuesta, jale igualmente con mis manos a alguien de las piernas y esté cayó al piso de cara. Lo sujete con fuerza de los tobillos, y lo lancé hacía el sujeto que tiraba de mis piernas.  
Aproveche su distracción y me levante corriendo hasta él.  
Más rápido, más rápido.  
Me sujete con las dos manos de los hombros de un tipo y, con fuerza, brinque apoyándome de sus hombros. Una lanzada fuerte provocada por el impulso de mi cuerpo, hizo que llegara justo enfrente de él.  
Él iba a decir algo, pero lo calle.  
La lluvia ya había empapado mi uniforme completo y sentía que mi blusa se transparentaba.  
Un golpe en el estómago.  
Se inclinó y se cubrió con las dos manos el abdomen, lo que ocasionó que se pusiera a mi altura.  
—No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima a él —le escupí cara a cara.  
Danny estaba tirado boca abajo y tuve que ayudarlo a que se levantara. Cuando se levantó y estuvo consiente de todo, me tomo de la mano con fuerza y echo a correr junto conmigo.  
Corrimos adelante y no nos detuvimos ni miramos para atrás en lo absoluto; solo corrimos y corrimos sin piedad y sin descanso.  
Me jalo hacía un callejón y sofoque un grito cuando el chocó contra la pared con la espalda y se sujetó de mis pechos por detrás.  
—Danny… ¿Qué haces? —susurre alterada.  
—Shh… Perdón… —y me soltó.  
Cuando su calor corporal de cualquier parte de su cuerpo me abandono por completo, sentí un jodido vació en mi interior que se comenzó a congelar; necesitaba su calor para no morir helada, así que mis impulsos me dominaron.  
Di media vuelta y quede frente a su pecho fuerte.  
Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y hundí mi rostro en su pecho. Aspire el chocolate con fuerza y di un pequeño respingo.  
—Isabella… ¿Qué haces? —susurró alterado.  
—Shh… Perdón —y no lo solté.  
Sus manos las tenía alzadas con un aspecto como de asustado; sin tocarme.  
Sentía su mirada clavada en mí.  
Poco a poco sentí como sus músculos se fueron relajando y con lentitud me abrazó.  
Nadie hablo durante seis minutos, no por incomodidad, si no, para no romper el momento y echarlo todo a perder con vaciladas.  
—¡¿Dónde carajo están, Fritz?!  
—Mike, yo no tengo ni la menor idea.  
Y mis ojos se congelaron al escuchar esas voces.  
—Ven conmigo —susurro Danny mientras me apretaba con fuerza de la mano.  
Y nuestras pisadas resonaron por todo el callejón  
—¡Ahí están!  
Corrimos y corrimos. Solo me dio tiempo de cerrar los ojos y esperar a ver que sucedía.  
—¡Ahh! —el grito de Danny se hizo presente y su tropiezo hizo que ambos cayéramos al suelo.  
—¡Los tenemos!  
Mike se desfajo y saco su cinturón. Lo enrolló en su mano y avanzó.  
—¿Te pones así por una perra cualquiera, Fields?  
Y entonces, Mike le pego con el cinturón en la espalda a Danny.  
—¡Ahh! —el grito de Danny me sofocó. Yo estaba tirada al suelo junto a él y, aparte, nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas; sentía el frio en sus venas.  
Un golpe con el cinturón en la espalda. Otro. Otro. Otro más.  
Los gritos de Danny me empezaron a doler.  
Es que no comprendía; ¿porque a Danny le estaban pegando y a mí no?, es decir, yo fui la que los había golpeado a ellos y me había defendido.  
De repente, Danny volteó y detuvo el cinturón con una mano antes de rosarlo. Se levantó con el cinturón en mano y sin soltar aún mi mano.  
—No te vuelvas a meter conmigo ni con ella —gruñó.  
Sin avisar, Danny le soltó un puñetazo en la cara a Mike.  
—Vámonos.  
Y echamos a correr.  
Cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por su mano y por mis piernas.  
¿Fields? ¿Mike le había dicho a Danny, Fields? Pero si él es Freeman. Fields es Ariana.  
De repente sentí que Danny había dejado de correr y ahora solo caminaba con demasiada tranquilidad. Bastante, para ser honesta.  
La lluvia aún no paraba y yo me estaba congelando.  
Me detuve en seco.  
—¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Danny mientras volteaba a verme.  
—¿Por qué no estamos corriendo de ellos?  
—Porque ya ha pasado el peligro, Isabella.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Aquí jamás nos encontrarían; ya estamos por llegar a mi casa.  
Levante el rostro y me encontré con residencias preciosas.  
La calle estaba completamente limpia y olía incluso rico. Había jardines tremendamente enormes; como del tamaño del terreno de mi casa. Eran casas enormes y evidentemente de personas con mucho dinero.  
—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —murmure mientras Danny me jalaba para continuar caminando.  
—Pues por aquí vivo.  
—No te creo.  
—Sí, ya llegamos —y avanzó más rápido.  
Mi mirada estaba completamente perdida en las casas lujosas del lado izquierdo y del lado derecho. En cuanto mi mirada la dirigí al frente, me encontré con lo más lujoso que mis ojos pudieron haber visto.  
Era la suma de muchos terrenos. Primero eran muros de aproximadamente cinco metros de alto y un metro de ancho; impenetrables. Cada muro del lado derecho e izquierdo, median talvez unos veinte metros de largo. Detrás de ellos había barreras de arbusto de cuatro metros de alto.  
En el centro de los dos muros se encontraba un camino ancho de aproximadamente cuarenta metros de largo hacía el centro. Terminando el pequeño camino, se encontraba dos puertas de rejas grandes, negras y elegantes. Y, al final, un gigantesco jardín que daba la suma de quince veces mi casa. Después del jardín, se encontraba una tremenda mansión de incontables pisos.  
—Estás temblando.  
—Pues estoy empapada de la lluvia, ¿qué esperabas?  
—Vamos, talvez haya algo de ropa de mi hermana que te sirva para cambiarte.  
Y me arrastro a caminar por el bonito camino.  
Me estaba congelando. Amaba la lluvia, pero a veces ésta exageraba conmigo.  
—¿Vives aquí?  
—Sí.  
—¿Cómo?  
—Mira, yo soy solo el hijo de una criada.  
—¿Enserio?  
—Sí.  
De la nada note que ya habíamos llegado a las rejas y Danny se acercó a un curioso aparatito del lado izquierdo, pegado en una torre.  
Presiono un botón y acerco sus labios.  
—Necesito entrar.  
—¿Quién es? —respondió el aparato con voz masculina.  
—Soy Danny, ábreme, Venancio.  
—Perdonad, no he reconocido la voz. Abro de inmediato —voz castellana.  
Las rejas se abrieron lentamente y Danny me jalo para comenzar a caminar. El jardín era realmente precioso. Había una tremenda alberca y había un tipo laberinto en el jardín trasero.  
La puerta principal era de color gris y muy enorme. Danny abrió la puerta y todo fue como un sueño.  
—Bienvenido, joven Freeman —pronunció en coro una fila del lado izquierdo de sirvientas.  
Hombres vestidos con un esmoquin se acercaron a Danny.  
—¿Se le ofrece algo, joven Freeman? —preguntó uno de ellos.  
—No.  
—El señor y la señora Fields llamarón y le dejaron el recado de que llegarían para antes de la cena —habló otro.  
—Gracias por el recado.  
—¿Quiere comer algo con la señorita?—comento otro mientras me sonreía.  
—No, pero gracias —después se volteó hacía mi—. ¿Tú quieres comer algo?  
—N-No —tartamudee.  
—Bien, subiremos a mi habitación —se volteó hacia una sirvienta de aproximadamente catorce años—. Prepara ropa del cuarto de mi hermana, y en cuanto la tengas lista, llamas a mi puerta y llevas a la señorita a la habitación de mi hermana.  
—S-Si —tartamudeo la chica.  
—Tú ven conmigo —murmuró Danny cerca de mí y me jalo de la mano a las escaleras.  
Fueron tal vez tres o cuatro pisos los que subimos. Al llegar al destinado piso, Danny me llevo por un largo corredor.  
De repente Danny detuvo su andar y se paró en frente de una puerta. Abrió la manija y entró conmigo.  
—¿Qué es esto? —di un respingo.  
—Es mi habitación, claro.  
Dejó que yo entrara primero y después cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
«¡Click!» escuché. Era evidente; Danny le había puesto seguro a la puerta.  
Puso la mochila a un lado de la cama. Se comenzó a desbotonar la camisa y sentí morir.  
—Para ser el hijo de una criada, te tratan bastante bien —murmure.  
Dio una carcajada fuertemente y retrocedí un paso.  
—Era una broma, realmente soy el hijo de los dueños.  
Y me paralice.  
Recordé la conversación de Luke y yo por la mañana y me sentí del carajo. Yo que me imaginaba a Danny pobre y trabajador. Con unos padres crueles y siendo el hijo mayor, teniendo que cuidar a sus pequeños hermanos menores. Siendo golpeado por sus padres.  
«Pero que imaginación tienes, Isabella»  
—Entonces, ¿por qué uno de los señores llamo a los señores de la casa como "señor y señora Fields"? ¿Por qué no Freeman?  
Danny se quitó la camisa y la dejo sobre la cama.  
Sus músculos estaban bien definidos y marcados. Tenía unos hombros anchos y unos trapecios impresionantes. Sus pectorales se veían duros. Su abdomen estaba muy marcado y perfecto. Su cabello color chocolate estaba mojado por la lluvia y rebeldemente despeinado, y sus ojos ámbar penetraban con fuerza.  
Pero hubo un problema; su espalda.  
—¡Dios, Danny, tú espalda! —me escandalicé.  
—¿Está muy mal?  
—Te pegaron muy fuerte. Está roja y tiene muchos moretones y rasguños.  
Danny se arrodillo sobre la cama y yo me subí también. Me arrodille en la cama y me arrastre hasta quedar justo detrás de él.  
Rose su espalda:  
—¡Ahh! —gimió.  
—¿Te duele mucho?  
—Solo es el ardor.  
—¿Dónde tienes alcohol?  
—Isabella… —exclamó.  
—Danny, eso no se puede quedar así.  
—Tengo alcohol y algodón en mi baño, ve por ello —rodeó los ojos.  
Me metí corriendo a su baño y busque lo pedido.  
Salí del baño y me volví a acomodar en mi posición de antes de la cama.  
Saque una bolita de algodón y gire la tapa del alcohol, vacíe un poco de alcohol sobre la bolita de algodón y tape la botella de alcohol.  
Con mucho cuidado comencé a tallar suavemente el algodón sobre las heridas de la espalda.  
—¡Isabella! —gimió.  
—Perdona —susurre.  
—No importa —murmuró.  
Seguí tallando el algodón y aspire con fuerza por la nariz. Su espalda, a pesar de estar lastimada, era perfecta; era una espalda ancha y musculosa, fuerte y poderosa.  
—Soy adoptado.  
Y deje de tallar.  
Lo dijo tan de repente que sentí que me congelaría.  
—¿Qué?  
—Que soy adoptado. Es por eso que mis padres se apellidan Fields y yo Freeman; no quise que me cambiaran el apellido sin importar que yo me convirtiera en uno más de su familia.  
—Pero… Pero Ariana se apellida Fields.  
—Y no es ninguna coincidencia —suspiró tan fuertemente, que me erizo la piel frágil—. Ariana, básicamente, es mi prima.  
—Pero entre ustedes dos hubo un romance…  
—¿Cómo lo sabes? —su espalda la puso recta y se quedó quieto; como si hubiera dejado de respirar.  
—Me dijeron… —temblé  
Se volteó hacía mi bruscamente con el ceño fruncido. Deje de respirar.  
—¿Quién te dijo? —gruñó.  
—Jane… —susurre.  
—Jane… —murmuró.  
—Si…  
Se volvió a voltear de mi lado contrario; como estaba antes.  
—Bueno… El hermano de mi papá es el padre de Ariana. Es un diputado muy importante en Danville, ya te lo había mencionado el lunes.  
Al fin pude respirar y de nuevo comencé a tallar el algodón sobre la espalda de Danny.  
—¿Recuerdas a Alex? —preguntó  
—¿El chico que me presentaste el lunes? ¿El rubio de ojos verdes?  
—Sí.  
—¿Qué tiene él?  
—Es mi hermano —susurró tan bajito que apenas si lo pude escuchar.  
—¿Qué? ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste cuando me lo presentaste?  
—No te lo mencione porque no quería. Es mi hermano, sí. Pero presentártelo solo como a mí amigo sería mucho mejor.  
—Ahora entiendo; ayer Alex me dijo que Ariana era su prima, lo que da a entender que tú, por ser el hermano de Alex, eres también el primo de Ariana. Lo has confirmado tú mismo hace un rato.  
—Solo adoptivamente; como yo soy adoptado, Ariana y yo no poseemos la misma sangre, no tenemos el mismo lazo familiar.  
—¿Y porque no quisiste cambiar tu apellido a Fields?  
—Porque siempre seré Freeman. Cuando yo nací, mi padre murió en un accidente de automóvil por ir con prisa al hospital para ver mi parto. Mi mamá fue madre soltera, no tenía a nadie en el mundo más que a mí. Siempre me protegió y tuvo fuerza y valor para cuidarme.  
"Un día, para protegerme de un novio de ella que me estaba golpeando, ella le enterró un cuchillo y el tipo la empezó a ahorcar. Fui rápido por un vecino y esté llamo a la policía. Mi mamá murió protegiéndome, y él tipo se fue a la cárcel. Me mandaron a un orfanato y me adoptaron un mes después de haber llegado. Tenía seis años cuando llegue a ésta familia.  
"Los Fields me quieren y yo a ellos, pero jamás me cambiaría el apellido de una héroe.  
—Lo lamento.  
—No importa, eso sucedió hace diez años.  
Y nos quedamos en silencio.  
Yo solo me concentre en curar su espalda y él se quedó callado.  
—¿Por qué los tipos de hace un rato te dijeron Dan? —dije de repente.  
—Porque no confió en ellos; si les digo que me llamo Danny Freeman, sabrán quien soy yo y vendrán a por mi familia.  
—Pero les dijiste que eres Fields; el apellido de tus padres; pueden venir a por ellos.  
—Existen muchos Fields en el mundo.  
—Entonces… ¿Por eso dijiste que mi nombre era Bella; para protegerme?  
—Algo así —murmuró.  
—Perdona por hacer que te golpearan.  
—No iba a dejar que te fueras con ellos.  
—Perdona. —repetí.  
Danny se volteó por completo hacía mí y deje de tallarle.  
—No tienes por qué disculparte —me penetro de nuevo con sus ojos.  
—Tengo que hacerlo; te han golpeado por mi culpa.  
—Isabella, ya basta.  
—¿De qué?  
Se acercó un poco más a mí y temblé.  
—No te tortures; tú no tuviste la culpa; fui yo por haber dejado que vinieras conmigo.  
—Danny…  
—No, detente. Fue una mala idea que vinieras —se acercó más.  
—Basta, Danny.  
—¿Basta?  
—Vine hasta aquí por ti. Y lamento el daño que te ocasioné.  
—Isabella, eres muy importante para mí; no voy a dejar que vuelvas —ordenó.  
—No, Danny. Toda ésta locura de venir fue por ti. Porque me gustas —cerré los ojos por mi confesión—. Me gusta tu voz. Tu cabello. Dios, tus ojos. Me gusta la manera en la que me haces temblar. Me obsesiona que me toques cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. Me gusta la manera en la que me miras…  
—¿Te gusta que te mire? —abrí los ojos por su pregunta—. ¿Te gusta que te observe? ¿Quieres que te penetre con la mirada? ¿Quieres que te toque? No importa que sea cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, ¿verdad? —lo mire a los ojos y temblé; cada vez se acercaba más a mí—. ¿Quieres mi cercanía? ¿Quieres mi cuerpo? —Acerco su boca a mi oído y susurró—: ¿Quieres que te vuelva a hacer temblar? —su aliento me acaricio como una manta y me erizo la piel.  
—Danny… —murmuré mientras se acercaba más a mí.  
Y me beso.  
Ese era mi primer beso con Danny. Sin importar que, era perfecto.  
Me abatió con su boca y me devoró con su lengua. Su hambre era feroz y poco sutil. Me necesitaba con urgencia y yo a él.  
Incluso su boca sabía a chocolate. El manjar, el postre, la combinación exquisita de sabores únicos y deliciosos.  
Me tomo de las caderas y se inclinó un poco más hacía mí. Yo en cambio, me aferre con las dos manos de su cuello y lo apreté más hacía mí.  
Enrolle mis piernas en su cintura y él me dejo caer consigo mismo sobre la cama.  
Me estaba aturdiendo de tanto amor que sentía.  
Cuando Phineas me había besado, él lo había hecho con deseo y calentura.  
Cuando Ferb me había besado, lo había hecho con timidez.  
Ahora que Danny me besaba, él no solo me mostraba su necesidad de mí y su apetito feroz. Él me estaba mostrando su amor hacía mí, su ternura y su calidez. Me estaba abriendo las puertas de su corazón.  
Me acaricio las piernas y sentí al deseo dominándome.  
Mis manos las bajé y acaricie su ancha y estrecha espalda. Mi suerte fue que no se quejó de dolor por sus heridas.  
Mi lengua y la suya se estaban conociendo. Él y yo nos estábamos explorando mutuamente.  
Subí mis manos y enterré los dedos en su húmedo cabello chocolate. En cambio, él comenzó a subir más sus manos de mis piernas. Acaricio mis muslos y sentí que la respiración se me cortaba.  
«¡Tock, Tock!»  
Los golpes en la puerta se escucharon y yo maldecí por ello.  
Ambos retiramos las manos de donde se encontraban y nos dejamos de besar.  
Danny me observo por diez segundos con la respiración agitada y se contuvo a decir algo. Se separó de mí y se levantó de la cama. Camino descalzo hasta la puerta y la abrió.  
—¿Si? —pregunto hostigado y un poco molesto.  
En la puerta se encontraba la linda y joven sirvienta de hace un rato.  
—Joven Freeman… —la chica enrojeció como un tomate al ver descalzo y sin camisa a Danny. Solo sus pantalones negros lo acompañaban—. La ropa de su hermana… —busco algo dentro de la habitación con la mirada y, al encontrarme acostada sobre la cama y, al volver a dirigir se mirada al cuerpo semi desnudo de Danny, se dio cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo y se puso incomoda—… Ya está lista…  
—Me alegro.  
Danny se volteó hacía mí y me llamo con un asentimiento.  
Yo me levante de la cama y sentí un frio infernal; yo aún seguía empapada de la lluvia.  
Camine hasta la puerta y contuve la respiración.  
—Isabella, Melissa te llevara a la habitación de mi hermana; ahí podrás bañarte y cambiarte de ropa.  
Yo asentí y camine hasta Melissa.  
—Iré por ti en una hora —y cerró de un portazo.  
Mire a Melissa preocupada y está solo me sonrió dulcemente.  
—Sígame, señorita Isabella.  
La seguí hasta detenernos en una puerta blanca del otro lado del corredor. Abrió de la manija y entre después de ella.  
—¿Qué es esto? —pregunte maravillada.  
—Ésta es la habitación de la señorita Emily Fields; la hermana del joven Danny Freeman.  
Esa no parecía una habitación; parecía más bien una boutique.  
En el centro se encontraba un sillón redondo y, en las paredes había fotos. De un lado se encontraba un gigantesco tocador.  
Dos pasillos en el fondo de la habitación y una puerta junto al tocador.  
—Sígame por favor, señorita Isabella.  
Solo conseguí asentir con la boca abierta y camine persiguiendo a Melissa.  
Ella me guio por uno de los dos pasillos y sentí mi cuerpo sin aire.  
—Este es el armario de la señorita Fields.  
Y me congele.  
Era el paraíso en persona; el armario era tal vez del tamaño de mi habitación.  
De un lado se encontraban cientos de vestidos de gala colgados. Del otro lado se encontraban vestidos frescos, faldas, blusas y suéteres delgados. En la pared del centro había cajones con muchas bolsas de lujo y zapatos de piso y de tacón.  
En medio había una vitrina llena de joyas preciosas.  
—Escoja la ropa que quiera utilizar y dese un baño fresco y calientito antes de vestirse.  
Camine por el estrecho salón y acaricie la textura de los vestidos con los dedos de mi mano.  
—Es todo tan bonito pero… —me dirigí a Melissa—. ¿Y Emily? ¿No se enojara porque una extraña uso de su ropa? Cuándo ella llegue no explotara?  
Melissa dio una dulce carcajada y después acaricio la tela de una blusa.  
—La señorita Fields tiene 28 años y vive en España. Tiene una mansión increíble y es una arquitecta muy sobresaliente en ese país. No creo que venga de España hasta Danville solo porque una joven uso su ropa de cuando tenía 17 años —suspiró—. Además, la señorita Fields siempre fue muy dulce y risueña. Nunca se puso antes que los demás. Ella defendía lo bueno y lo justo de lo malo. Ella fue caritativa y amable. Muy buena persona. Todo lo contrario al joven Alex Fields.  
—¿Cuántos años tiene Alex?  
—El joven Fields va a cumplir 18. La señorita Fields tiene 28. Y el joven Freeman tiene 16.  
—¿Danny es el menor?  
—Sí. Emily Fields, al igual que el joven Freeman, es adoptada. Sus padres no podían tener hijos, así que adoptaron a Emily recién nacida. Diez años después, un milagro se hizo presente y la señora Fields concibió a Alex. Ellos quisieron volver a tener un hijo pero ésta vez no pudieron, así que adoptaron Danny dos años después del nacimiento de Alex.  
—¿Emily y Danny son adoptados?  
—Ya lo dije.  
—¿Por qué Danny no me conto eso?  
—Porque el joven Freeman es muy reservado y no confía en las personas con facilidad.  
Agache la cabeza y me aferre a ello.  
«Que golpe tan más bajo»  
—Es mejor que escoja su ropa y se vaya a dar una ducha.  
—De acuerdo —murmure.  
Camine con lentitud hasta el otro lado y tome una blusa blanca con pequeños encajes dorados.  
—Emily no usaba pantalones, ¿verdad?  
—Jamás los usó.  
Tome un vestido muy corto y sin tirantes blanco. La falda tenía holanes preciosos y tenía una cinta negra alrededor de la cintura con un lindo moño en el centro. Agarre unos zapatos de piso blancos y un suéter delgado negro.  
—Voy a estar aquí por si me necesita.  
—Claro.  
Me dirigí al baño y abrí la puerta. Era un yacusi enorme y no quise perder tiempo. Abrí las llaves del agua y deje que se llenara. Comencé a quitarme la ropa mojada con lentitud y sentí un frio infernal al quedar completamente desnuda.  
El agua llego a su tope y está automáticamente se apagó. Metí un pie con lentitud dentro del agua y la sentí calientita.  
Me metí con lentitud y al estar completamente adentro, sentí todos los músculos relajándose y el cuerpo calentándose.  
«¡Que rico!»  
Tome una pequeña porción del shampoo caro que se encontraba a mi lado y comencé a bañarme.

* * *

Oí a la puerta tocar con suavidad y me mire una última vez más en el espejo.  
—¿Está todo bien adentro, señorita Isabella?  
No podía salir así del baño.  
—No del todo bien.  
—¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?  
—Es que no me gusta el cómo me veo con el vestido  
—Debe de estar bromeando; seguro que se ve muy bien.  
—¿Segura, Melissa?  
—Usted salga. Ya vera que se ve bien.  
—De acuerdo.  
Metí mis pies dentro de los zapatos blancos y me puse con mucha delicadeza el suéter negro sin abotonarlo.  
Abrí la puerta con mucha lentitud y, cuando vi a Melissa, me dio mucha pena.  
—¡Se ve preciosa, señorita Isabella! —exclamó la chica.  
—¿Tú crees?  
—Demasiado. Venga —y me jaló de la muñeca.  
Me sentó en frente del tocador e hizo lo que cualquier madre puede hacer con su hija; arreglarla.  
Me cepilló el cabello con mucha delicadeza y, al terminar de desenredarlo, lo acomodo —más no lo peinó— de una manera llamativa.  
Tomó el maquillaje de los cajones e hizo su trabajo.  
«¡Tock, Tock!»  
—¿Ya estás lista, Isabella? —la voz de Danny sonó del otro lado de la puerta.  
—Me olvide por un momento de Danny —susurre mientras reía en susurros con Melissa—. Dame diez minutos más, por favor.  
—De acuerdo.  
Y no escuche los pasos alejarse.  
—¿No se ha ido? —susurre a Melissa.  
—Es posible que se haya quedado detrás de la puerta esperándola —contestó igualmente en un susurró.  
Me puse roja.  
—Hay que apresurarnos.  
—De acuerdo.  
Me polveó mi nariz y fue a por un perfume de los cajones del armario.  
Me vi en el espejo.  
No exageró con mi maquillaje y, sin embargo, me veía muy llamativa.  
—Con esto estará lista.  
Saco un frasco azul de una cajita y lo destapo. Apunto a mi dirección y me roció todo el cuerpo de la loción.  
Olía a sandia. No era empalagoso el olor. Era un poco dulce y muy fresco; demasiado fresco.  
Abrí la puerta de la habitación y lo vi ahí; enfrente de la puerta, recargado en la pared y con la cabeza gacha.  
Se había puesto un pantalón de mezclilla negro, uno par de tenis blanco, y una camisa de manga larga negra.  
—Ya estoy lista —murmure.  
Danny levanto la vista con ojos distraídos y, al recorrerme el cuerpo con la mirada de pies a cabeza, se aclaró la garganta y frunció el ceño ligeramente.  
—Bueno, ven —y aún sin dirigirme la mirada, me extendió la mano—; vamos abajo.  
Tome su mano y Danny me jaló.  
Rodeó su mano izquierda con mi cintura y yo solo me deje llevar.  
Comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo y a bajar los incontables pisos.  
—Te vez preciosa —me susurró al oído de repente.  
—Solo espero que tu hermana no se enoje.  
Danny dio una carcajada y me sentí nerviosa.  
—¿De qué se enojaría Emily?  
—De que he usado muchas de sus cosas.  
Volvió a dar una carcajada y me espante.  
—Ella no se enojara; ella no es así. Además ya no vive aquí.  
—Si me entere.  
—¿A si? ¿Cómo?  
—Melissa me dijo —murmure.  
—¿Qué más te dijo?  
—Qué Emily también es adoptada.  
—Exacto.  
—Que es una chica muy dulce. Todo lo contrario a Alex.  
—Bueno, Melissa no te ha dicho ninguna mentira —sonrió.  
—¿No te has enojado con Melissa?  
—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? Yo te iba a contar eso de todos modos.  
—¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?  
—Porque… Porque confió en ti, Isabella.  
Me ruborice e ignore su mirada.  
Al comenzar a bajar las escaleras principales, vi a un señor de cabello dorado y de ojos verdes. Se veía de treinta y tantos años. Muy joven a decir verdad y, su cuerpo, a pesar de estar tapado por un traje de etiqueta gris, se veía musculoso y ancho. El señor estaba riendo con una señora de, igualmente, treinta y tantos años. Ella tenía la piel tan blanca como la porcelana y poseía unos bellísimos ojos grises. Su cabellera era larga y rubia. Entonces vi a Alex. Él estaba sentado en un sillón con un elegante traje de etiqueta negro. Su cabello dorado estaba tan despeinado como siempre y sus ojos verdes nunca lo abandonaban. Alex era la viva imagen de su padre; ambos eran tan guapos.  
Cuando ellos tres presenciaron a Danny y a mí, dejarán de reírse y nos miraron bajar de las escaleras; "me miraron" bajar de las escaleras.  
—Ellos nos ven; ellos "me" ven —murmure a Danny mientras aún bajábamos de las escaleras.  
Carcajeó ligeramente y se aferró a no soltarme de la cintura.  
—Tranquila, no te comerán. Además te ven por lo preciosa que estás.  
La incomodidad me invadió.  
Bajamos los últimos cinco escalones y caminamos en dirección a ellos.  
Danny me soltó un momento y fue a saludarlos.  
—Papá, ¿cómo estás? —le dio un fuerte abrazo.  
—¡Hijo! Me alegro tanto de verte.  
Danny camino hasta su mamá y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
—Mamá, te extrañe tanto.  
—Danny, cariño. No sabes cuánto quise que estuvieras con nosotros —y lo abrazó del cuello.  
—Yo igual.  
El papá de Danny se aclaró la garganta fuertemente.  
—¡Es verdad! —y soltó a su madre—. Papá, mamá. Ella es Isabella.  
Danny se acercó a mí y me abrazó de la cintura.  
—Mucho gusto. Soy Isabella García Shapiro, la…  
—Mi novia. —la voz de Danny me interrumpió.  
Yo lo mire a los ojos impactada. Él me guiño el ojo y comprendí su juego.  
—Amm… Si… Soy la novia de Danny —reí nerviosa.  
—¡Pero qué bonita eres, Isabella! —el chillido de la señora Fields me aturdió por un momento el oído.  
Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.  
—Mucho gusto —murmure.  
—Yo soy Azami.  
—¡Es un nombre japonés! Significa "Flor del cardo" —explique.  
—¡Que lista! Buena chica que has escogido, Danny —sonrió la señora Fields.  
—No es para tanto —reí nerviosa.  
El señor Fields se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano. La tome y él me dio un beso en ella.  
—Mi nombre es Kazuko, soy el padre de Danny.  
—Kazuko: "Una armonía"  
—Eres muy inteligente, Isabella.  
—No, simplemente me gusta Japón.  
—Mi padre y la madre de Azami son japoneses; es por eso que nos pusieron esos nombres; ella y yo nos conocimos en Japón.  
—Qué bonito —susurre.  
—La cena ya está lista. Isabella, ¿gustas acompañarnos? —pronunció de una manera exquisita la madre de Danny.  
—Ya es muy tarde; creo que es mejor que me vaya —disimule.  
—No te preocupes; yo te puedo llevar a tú casa en mi carro —murmuró Danny.  
—Pe-Pero…  
—Nada, nada. A cenar.  
La señora Fields me tomo de los hombros por detrás y comenzó a guiarme hasta el comedor. Yo quería retiñirme pero sus pasos eran muy rápidos.  
Al llegar al comedor, note una mesa muy elegante y no tan larga.  
El señor y la señora Fields se sentaron juntos y, junto a ellos, se sentó Alex. Enfrente de ellos, nos sentamos Danny y yo.  
Lo primero que llegó de comer fue crema de dientes de elote.  
Me sentía extraña comiendo en la casa de unos millonarios que acababa de conocer; es decir, no tenía ningún sentido; ¿cómo permiten que una desconocida total entre a su casa, se meta al cuarto de su única hija y se ponga de su ropa y, para variar, que sea "novia" de su hijo más pequeño?  
De repente sentí los ojos de Alex clavados en mí y mi única esperanza fue tomar de la mano a Danny por debajo de la mesa.  
—¿Sucede algo? —me susurró suavemente.  
—N-No —tartamudee.  
Los orbes verdes de Alex me estaban comiendo y yo solo sentía que me asfixiaba. Me empecé a mover incomoda en mi lugar y Danny lo noto.  
—Iss, ¿me pasas la sal, por favor?  
La voz de Alex salió a flote y todos mis huesos se aflojaron como gelatina en un santiamén.  
—¿Yo? —pregunte como estúpida.  
—Sí, tú —su contacto visual me dio escalofríos y me sentí del carajo.  
Con mucho cuidado y precisión, tome la sal y estire la mano con ella. Él también estiro la mano para alcanzarla y, cuando lo hizo, su mano la rozo con la mía apropósito.  
Era fría; helada como el hielo. Los escalofríos me volvieron a recorrer la columna vertebral.  
—¿Segura que todo anda en orden? —murmuró Danny.  
—S-Sí… —temblé con los labios.  
—¿Alguien quiere postre? —río la señora Fields—. Es broma; de todos modos los obligare a comer.  
Me puse roja de pena ajena.  
—Y cuéntame Isabella, ¿en que trabajan tus padres? —pregunto el señor Fields mientras aún comía de su crema de dientes de elote.  
—Bu-Bueno… Mamá es agente de bienes raíces y… Y… —normalmente cuando hablaba de mi familia, mi lengua se trababa y me ponía nerviosa.  
—Pásame una servilleta, cariño —dijo la señora Fields a Danny.  
—Y papá está en París.  
—¿Viaje de negocios? —el señor Fields sorbió de su sopa.  
—N-no… Él vi-vive ahí… —balbucee.  
Todos —a excepción de Danny— dejaron de comer y me miraron con cara de confundidos.  
—Pero si tú vives en Danville; ¿porque él vive hasta París? —hablo la mamá de Danny.  
—Yo… Es que… mamá y papá están divorciados pero… Pero… yo estoy co-con mi mamá y… Y…  
—¿Tú padre se mudó hasta París? —me interrumpió Alex.  
—N-No… Mamá y yo nos mudamos a América.  
—¿Eres de origen Francés? —continuó.  
—¡S-Sí! Soy francesa si a eso te quieres referir.  
—Ya decía yo que tenías un acento americano muy extraño y peculiar.  
—¿Y porque se separaron tus padres; claro, si se puede saber? —murmuró el señor Fields.  
—Mamá nunca me dijo por qué se separaron exactamente pero, solo sé que ellos discutían mucho cuando yo era pequeña. No he tenido contacto con mi padre desde que tenía los seis años.  
—Lo lamento mucho.  
—N-No se pre-preocupe —le sonreí amablemente.  
—¿Y desde cuando que eres novia de Danny? —murmuro pícaramente la mamá de Danny.  
—Bu-Bueno… Desde… Desde…  
—Desde ayer —interrumpió Danny.  
—Isabella, espero que vengas más seguido a visitarnos; eres la primera chica que trae Danny a la casa —susurró.  
—¡Mamá! —exclamó Freeman.  
—Creo que será mejor que ya me valla; ya es muy tarde —murmure.  
—Claro; yo te llevo a tú casa.  
Danny se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y me tomo de la mano.  
—Con su permiso —me levante igualmente—… Fue un gusto conocerlos.  
—El gusto fue nuestro, Isabella. Espero que regreses pronto —sonrió el señor Fields.  
—¡Cla-Claro! —y fui jalada a la fuerza por Danny.  
Empezó a caminar muy rápido y abrió la puerta bruscamente. La cerró y me llevo hasta la parte trasera del jardín. Me guío a la cochera y la abrió con una contraseña en un aparato eléctrico. Al entrar, dio un aplauso y las luces se encendieron.  
Incontables autos se encontraban. Y no solo eran autos modernos y lujosos; también se encontraban autos antiguos pero con un buen motor.  
En una pared se encontraba una vitrina con muchas llaves colgadas y él cogió unas. Camino hasta un Audi gris y me abrió la puerta del copiloto.  
El asiento tenía un forrado de piel y realmente todo era fantástico y moderno por dentro.  
Cuando Danny entro en el asiento del piloto, cerró la puerta bruscamente y se quedó quieto.  
La impaciencia me abrumo por tanta incomodidad.  
—¿Qué tienes? —susurre sin mirarlo a los ojos.  
Él no contesto y sentí temor por un instante.  
—¿Todo anda en orden?  
Aspiró con fuerza con la nariz y cerró los ojos.  
—Sí —y arranco el coche.  
Durante todo el camino me recargue en la ventana y vi el recorrido.  
¿Qué rayos le pudo haber picado? Es decir, todo andaba en orden en la cena y de repente ¡Bum! El señor gruñón vuelve.  
Cerré los ojos y trate de dormir durante el camino.

* * *

El ronroneo del motor se apagó y divague mi casa por la ventana.  
Voltee mi cabeza y vi a Danny mirando a un punto perdido enfrente.  
—¿Estás bien? —le toque el hombro.  
Parpadeo dos veces y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras agitaba la cabeza de un lado a otro.  
—Sí, amm… Perdona, Isabella.  
—No hay de que disculparse —suspire y abrí la puerta del carro, me baje y lo mire dos segundos—. Adiós, y gracias —y cerré la puerta del auto.  
Ya era suficiente por hoy; un día demasiado alocado a decir verdad. No quería pensar en Danny en las siguientes horas; alejada de él, sí.  
Camine sin mirar atrás.  
Sin vuelta atrás.  
Sin pensar en él.  
«¡No mires atrás!»  
—¡Isabella, espera! —escuche el grito a mis espaldas.  
No quise voltear a verlo porque sabía que quedaría rendida ante él.  
—¿Qué? —exprese aún sin mirarlo.  
—Te acompaño hasta tú casa.  
—Ya estamos en ella.  
—Me refiero a dentro de ella, hasta tú cuarto; para asegurarme de que todo está en orden.

* * *

—¿Quién fue el último chico que estuvo dentro de tú casa?  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Isabella, no estoy estúpido; sé que alguien más aparte de mí, ha estado aquí.  
Di un largo suspiro y me resigne a mi futuro.  
—Phineas.  
No se inmuto si un segundo y decidió abrir la puerta de mi cuarto.  
—Bonito —murmuró.  
Avanzó dentro del cuarto y observo todo.  
—¿No es lo que esperabas?  
—No esperaba nada.  
Se detuvo en frente del tocador y observó la foto.  
«¡No, esa foto no!»  
—Quien es él.  
Y ahí íbamos otra vez con otro celoso preguntón.  
—Santiago.  
—¿Santiago? ¿Quién es ese? ¿Jamás me hablaste de él?  
Era la primera vez que mencionaba a Santiago en frente de Danny.  
Era algo extraño e incómodo.  
—Mi mejor amigo de la infancia. Es de Nueva York.  
—Isabella, quiero que me digas la verdad.  
—Te escucho.  
—¿Estás enamorada de alguien?  
—No tengo porque contestarte.  
—Nunca dije que era obligatorio contestar.  
—Sí.  
—¿Y de quien estás enamorada; de Santiago, Phineas, o yo?  
¿Enamorada? Claro que yo estaba enamorada pero, ¿de quién? Desde que Santiago me había confesado sus sentimientos y desde que había conocido a Phineas y a Danny, jamás había analizado mis sentimientos más fuertes hacía ellos.  
—¿Y cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada de uno de ustedes tres?  
—Intuición.  
—Creo que no estoy enamorada, creo que simplemente alguien debe de enamorarme.  
—Si yo intento enamorarte antes de esos dos, ¿te dejaras?  
—Mi respuesta es: Si me enamoras, yo te enamorare a ti.  
Antes de cualquier cosa, me tomo de las muñecas y me recargo sobre una pared.  
—Empezare yo —y me beso.  
Las facciones de mi cara se suavizaron y me lo lleve al otro mundo.  
Fue como si el más pequeño grano de arena se convirtiera en una roca.  
La presión que ejerció en los labios fue dulce y suave. Aunque la pasión que nos controlaba a ambos creció a gran magnitud.  
Me cargo de los muslos y sentó en la silla del tocador mientras yo me sentaba sobre él.  
Metió la lengua dentro de mi boca y me inundo a chocolate.  
Le rodee el cuello con las manos y desee más, mucho más.  
Por accidente moví algo del tocador y cayó al suelo rompiéndose en el impacto.  
Pero tanto Danny como yo no nos interesó.  
Empecé a sentir la erección de Danny rosando mi vagina.  
Acarició mis piernas y se movió junto conmigo al compás del ritmo.  
«Más, mucho más»  
No quería nada más que no fuera a Danny; solo lo deseaba a él y a nadie más que a él.  
«¡Ding Dong!»  
Ambos nos detuvimos y nos quedamos estáticos por cinco segundos.  
Me baje de las piernas de Danny y me fui corriendo por las escaleras. Danny bajo detrás de mí.  
—Mamá.  
Al recibirla ella me dio un beso corto en la mejilla y después observo inquieta a Danny.  
—Él es Danny Freeman, mi…  
—Su amigo —me interrumpió.  
Era algo no de esperarse de Danny al decir aquello.  
Valentía y sinceridad al fin en todo el santo día.

* * *

—Parece que a tú madre le he caído bien.  
—Eres un tipo bastante amigable.  
Danny me sonrió dulcemente y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de meterse al Audi.  
—¡Espera!  
—¿Qué?  
—¿Iras mañana a la escuela?  
—Sí —carcajeó.  
—No me abandonaras, ¿verdad?  
—¿Estás de broma? Jamás abandonaría a mi princesa.  
Y el Audi acelero dejando a la calle vacía.

—Te esperare mañana, Danny.

Continuara…

* * *

 _ **Notas:**_ _Éste capitulo va dedicado a mis seguidores de devianTART  
_ _Los extraño mucho. Debo de admitirles que es muy diferente publicar aquí que en devianTART.  
_ _Es algo nuevo y debo supongo que acostumbrarme. Les extraño. Y he aquí la deuda que les tenía; el capitulo 8.  
_ _¿Al fin lo han leído? ¿4 meses de espera han valido la pena? ¿Les ha gustado?  
Yo espero realmente que si les haya gustado :)  
Los extraño y gracias._

 _Ali-angelita19_

 _Alyssia Kristalin_


End file.
